Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dream Batteries
by Jack of Cookiejars
Summary: "They say that the human consciousness is weakest when the person has accepted their fate." It's simple to experience, but hard to understand. The distance between the worlds is unimaginable, but able to be traversed in a key few instances. Stories to the world of Pokémon often begin with death, sorrow, or confusion. The beginning may seem similar, but the end is not...
1. Prologue: That Sinking Feeling

**Prologue: That sinking feeling**

"Jordan, why did you have leave?" I muttered.

"Hey! You ain't to be here, Da boss said that this area 'pos to be clear."

"The hole need to be dug, you ain't standin' round are ya? This body need gone!" I could tell that voice that had just spoke was from a distance.

"Have you been to school? That grammar is horrid."

"Oi, wise-munch, I've got nothing to do but remove you now. You heard too much."

"What? What are you doing? Leave me alone."

"Sorry, this ain't knowledge for ya, and ya know too much."

"Leave me alone!" I braced, falling, I accepted my fate, I had no clue that standing at the cliff was a mistake. A white flash had left me with no knowledge of my future, but I knew death was upon me.

The world had darkened, I couldn't see what my surroundings are. It was almost as if…

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

I tried to speak but my body was not my own. I felt numb, almost incorporeal. I didn't understand what was happening. I felt 4 other presences, but with no way of talking to them I couldn't make myself known.

"I don't know who's there, but I can tell that there are 4 who can come and save me, please, if you can hear me make yourself… wait, oh, this is new, 4 newcomers from another world. Arceus, please help to determine their forms." The voice seemed to be praying, but who was Arceus? A fancy name for a god?

I felt my soul become heavy, as if something like a body was forming, but this is not one I was used to… I felt rather inhuman with how the weight was forming, but I could finally answer from how I felt. "I am here to help," when I spoke it felt like the 3 who weren't talking as well were saying the same thing, it was strange, I felt as if I could trust them.

"Please, help me save my world, there's so much you need to do, so much others can't… Oh no, He… HELP!"

I felt the world bottom out, I had the feeling that I knew of from just a little earlier. I was falling, I felt the wind whistling around my body, through my fur. Wait fur? What was I now? I had no possible chance of being human. I chided myself due to being distracted from the gravity of the situation by my realization that I was not human anymore! I was falling again! No, no no no no! I screamed just before I hit the ground...

**Author's Note**

**Short chapter, sorry, but there is more yet! I am accepting 3 OC's but will only accept them if they are 1st evolution, not legendary, and have a great back-story as to why they are there. The back-story must have some reason to accept death, life not worth living, actually dying, or their life is extremely bleak. I do want some feedback, so if you could provide it, that would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 1:Truth Not Be Told

****Chapter 1:Truth Not Be Told****

"Augh my head." I muttered, I knew I had hit the ground hard, for all I knew I could have had a concussion. I ran over what I could remember, my name was Derrek, I was 18, tall... How come I can't see much over these flowers if I'm tall? I then remembered the fall, and my revelation regarding it, I was no longer human! What was I? Where am I? What am I...

"Hello? I heard a crash, is anyone there?" I was just about to finish my thought when I heard him, it was strange, I felt as if I knew him. I walked over to him and said greetings to him. Judging by his looks he seems to have misplaced something. Inside the name Drilbur popped out, why would that happen? "Hey, perchance have you seen a mirror? I know I lost it somewhere near here." I shook my head.

"But I could help you find it." I told him. I was helping him search, but he found it himself.

"Thanks," I heard the Drilbur say, "I never got your name, do you know it Zorua?" Hmm, so that's what I'd become...

"My name is Derrek, I think I have amnesia, could you show me around?" I tried to convince him of my lie, I thought it was simple enough to pretend. Especially since I wouldn't recognize anything in the near area.

"Ok, well, first let me take you to town. That's where I'll start the tour. Now, we may have to traverse a Mystery Dungeon, that's a place where evil Pokémon roam and the rooms shift each time you enter. It will be dangerous, so I request you stick with me, and take it slow." He described a place called Plain Plains, it was, what he called a "Mystery Dungeon" he said it was full of normal type Pokémon. He warned me that these Pokémon will hurt you. "Now the problem is that I may have understated the situation, and we have to go through the plains anyways." I nod as he lead us to town. We were entering the Dungeon and I noticed that he is not very relaxed. He was on edge, completely anxious, I could hardly tell that he was calm earlier.

We were moving through the dungeon, so far no pokémon had attacked. I didn't even know that I could defend myself, should it have come to it. I couldn't tell if there were pokémon who were going to attack, it seemed risky. "It's very bland, They were correct in naming the place Plain Plains." I commented. There was not much to call a landmark in this area, one could easily get lost here. While walking, a Meowth walked out of a side path and practically ambushed me, "Why you son of a…" I tried to strike him, but I found that I was clawing him, almost as if I was using my claws to scratch him. It was almost as if I had told my body to attack and it said "Alright, just so long as it's something you have no choice over"

"Nice Scratch, it seems like it'll take 2 more of those to finish that Meowth. I can use Scratch to start as well, I prefer not to use Mud Sport." Drilbur is strange, he talks like I know him, and his personality reminds me of someone else I have met. I had defeated Meowth and we set off, there seems to be very little to explore, "We're almost out, after that the town. It'll be a short tour, the only reason the town would grow is the tourist attraction, extremely vivid dreams, almost like a dream come true. Recently, the shops have been closing down because tourism has gone down, and tourism has been going down because we are no longer having the vivid dreams. I have no clue what is going on with that, but I'll tell you more later, because we are close to the town." We were really close to town? I'd expect the town to be a little further, I mean it seems rather unsafe to be this close to a dungeon. It seems strange, but I can expect it.

We entered the town, but it was empty, "Oh, hello Drilbur, I see you have someone new with you, what's his name? The box shop has closed, Klefki, she moved her business elsewhere. We only have Kengaskhan and me now. Not even the bank is open, you've gotta bury your cash behind your house now. Speaking of house, you might want to go to the next town and hire a carpenter, it seems to be a little beat up, and only getting worse. Also, Zorua, my name is Kecleon, pleased to meet you."

"My name is Derrek, pleased to meet you Kecleon, what do you do here?"

"Derrek here has amnesia, he doesn't remember anything except his name." said Drilbur.

"Ah, you don't see much of that around here, you should take him to the inn to get checked, his health might be in danger. Derrek, I run a shop here, it's easy to keep it running, as I sell most necessities here." Alright, so he's the salesman, I asked if he had any thoughts on why the dreams were vivid. "Could be due to the Mystery Dungeons in the area. Although, I don't really know." Kecleon answered, but judging on his reaction, he hadn't really thought of it before.

"Well anyways, I would take you on a tour of the town, but if you turn around the tour practically completes itself, that's Kengaskhan, she's the person who stores items around here."

"Hiyah, not often we get new people here nowadays, it's a nice sight seeing an unfamiliar face, strangely enough." She said.

"So, can we go see your house? I think I might be able to help, I remember doing some work to build something, but not much other than that." I was studying to be an architect at home, in my pass time I built my dad a shed about 2 months ago, I was understating what I was able to do.

"Alright, it's just I don't think we could do anything about it right yet. I don't have any materials." He took me to his house, it was small, but cozy. I could feel a charm just radiating from it, I got the feel for how this house looks almost instantly, it was old, there were chunks of the roof missing, but it was a thatched roof, I've dealt with that before. It was a very nice place to be, there was a small garden outside.

"Nice place. I could fix this up. Seems quite simple, just a little work. I need a little dry grass, and some timber and this house will be fixed quickly."

**Author's Note**

**This is probably the EARLIEST I will post, I had this one ready to go, and I just wanted it out, not much else to say. Although I did notice I hadn't gotten many views, I assume it's because of bad timing. Although could be the catagory.**

**Post Author's Note**

**So I have chapter 3 finished, and I decided to go back and choose some plot relevant characters, so I figured I should go back and check the one game I hadn't played in this series, I was expecting some legendaries to be free. Hoooo boy, was I wrong! The 1st game took up 2 generations, I couldn't believe it! Seriously peeved about that but I am going with who I felt like picking. Man, was I surprised about that!**


	3. Chapter 2:Moving On Up

**Chapter 2: Moving On Up**

I spent the day and night fixing the house, the dry grass was easy to find, just had to walk north a little, the timber I had to purchase, and I had used Drilbur's money. He told me that I could keep what was left, but I returned it anyways. I had no use for it, I was going to sleep under the stars anyways. Half way through Drilbur asked, "Carpentry, huh? Now you seem to have a skill for that, and not just any level of skill, but extreme skill." Drilbur asked half way through the day.

"Memories are locked behind the amnesia, but the skills are apparently not." I said, not expecting him to believe it. We both shrugged it off.

"So are you going to the inn?"

"Nah, I expect to sleep under the stars. I can get a feel of who I am from that."

It was appearing to be a long night, but it was constantly relaxed, the stars were completely unique, I had never seen anything like this before. I kept thinking about what this land was worth, and how fortunate I could be here. The future was unknown, but I had the feeling that I would remain here… Maybe forever even. I drifted to sleep...

"What is friendship worth? Who are these friends? What makes them friends? What makes you trust them?" The voice echoed, it only needed to say the lines once, but I could hear it surround me. A figure appeared in front of me, I had skipped back, and tried to keep my head clear, the voice said, "Why bother here, I know what is going to happen to you… You will die, and the world will end! It's going to be because of YOUR hands that you die, and the world will then die with you. Give up now, as this is inescapable. You have 24 hours… Defy me if you will." It was creepy, it even had an air of power around it. He had known where to hit, when, and how. I thought about it, but then decided that I would defy her because I was dead back home, and my train of thought said that if you die in another dimension, one that only holds your spirit, you're going to be transported back to your home dimension. I let that sink in and said, "Oh you mean that…" I sighed depressed, I felt hopelessness attach and attack. Something didn't feel right about that, it was almost as if something was forcing it upon me…

"Gah!" I yelled, waking up, I reminded myself never over-exert yourself before sleeping. I walked into town and just watched, there was not else to do, except maybe talk, and most people were busy with other people for that. It felt joyous here, inexplicably.

That is until I heard, "Stop THIEF!" I turned and looked, Kecleon was pointing to someone running my direction, I recognized him as a Treecko, he was running as fast as he could, I could tell that he was going to be hard to catch, I initiated chase, I tried my hardest, but I was only able to chase him until the entrance to a Mystery Dungeon. I could tell from the ominous feeling, just a creeping feeling. The Drilbur was chasing after me, I heard him panting, he tried his hardest to keep up with me.

"Sorry 'bout leaving you. You should have told me that you were going to come with me." I said, noticing how he was exhausted.

"No problem, I should have expected that he would have gone here, and cut him off. We should go in and catch him. Kecleon can get his items back." He said, panting in between each word. I told him we should go.

It was the first floor, simple, the easiest enemies were here, I could tell it was going to get harder. I was curious though, it seemed as if this place was familiar. "What's the name of this place?" I asked. Drilbur responded rather quickly that this place was the Resonant Bluffs, named that because psychic energy was directly tied to these hills. The first enemies we came across were Abras, the problem being that Drilbur tolds me they only know teleport. This is going to be easy. I walked up and it didn't teleport away, he tried to use Psyshock! I had taken no damage from the attack, I was confused, and so was the Abra.

"How did you..." He started, he saw something that scared him, "You can create illusions! I thought you were weak to psychic, you're a Dark-type, you're immune to psychic." He explained, which confused me as he stopped to explain to me what just happened. I stood there dumbfounded, the Abra was confused, then he realized that what he did was stupid, and responded in kind, "I shouldn't have done that, should I?" I shook my head, I told him if he was going to be nice to everybody I would spare him. He nodded and ran off, I heard a glass object break.

"Huh, he used an escape orb. He must have gone to town, I wonder why you let him go?" Drilbur commented.

"Why not? He wanted to be nice." I said as we continued on. It was bland, I couldn't do much except walk and use scratch. Floor one was a breeze, but I was confused as to how all the Abras knew Psyshock, luckily I still took no damage, it only seemed to be Abras on the first floor. "Going up?" I asked, pointing to the stairs.

"Yup, but only if you feel as if we're ready to go." He said, I nodded and walked up the stairs. It was a unique experience, it felt as if the world was stretching, and shifting, as we were climbing up the stairs. I felt like this was an experience that I want to keep experiencing, I was trusting him beyond what I should have been, but in a place like this trust is built fast, and burned faster. It was enjoyable exploring Mystery Dungeons, I wanted to keep going, with whoever, it didn't matter. The rest of the dungeon was a breeze, I had taken the occasional damage from a Natu using peck, but I knew something was wrong at the top, I saw a figure dash into a room, it was Treecko, I chased in, Drilbur came in after, I looked about…

"Where's Treecko?" I heard Drilbur gasp, I could tell he was behind me… I jumped and turned as I saw a blur hitting the spot I had just moved away from. I counterattacked with scratch, Drilbur hit his back with a scratch. I dodged out of the way of his attack, he had tried to pound me. He then immediately turned around and tried to use absorb on Drilbur, I dove under his legs and blocked the attack, I had taken a bad hit, I had to keep from taking another hit, Drilbur had used Rapid Spin, I had never seen him use it before, he had just cut up the Treecko, demolished him, and I heard Treecko scream.

"STOP, STOP, STOP! I'll return the items, just so long as you let me explore with you." He promised, it was unique, one bartering his life based on what we did to get him…  
>"Us explore? I don't think…" Drilbur started, I interrupted him.<p>

"C'mon, it should be fun, it'd be more of this. More spending time bringing justice to those who deserve it, finding secrets to items that have mysteries surrounding them, finding treasure, and making friends! That's what I want my life to be like."

"Well, if we're going to be exploring together, we need a team name, and I need a name to distinguish me from wild Drilburs."

"Team name? Let's sleep on that, but your name should be Jordan. I have been thinking about it for quite a while."

"Jordan huh? I like that, I'll be sure to tell everyone in town."

"So how do we get out?"

"I can solve that! I've got a secret passage to town, let's go, I am so pumped to be working with you two!" Treecko said, I couldn't understand why he was so happy. "I could go with a nickname as well… Any clue?"

"How about Thomas? It sounds like you."

"Alright! Let's go!" We left, everybody was excited to be together, I could understand why, it was a big decision. Everybody was proud of the choices they had made… There was a flash as we left the room, and I could tell something had happened.

We had entered town, it was a quick time while Jordan and I had watched Thomas return the items, and we announced our plans. "What's going to be your exploration team name?" Kecleon asked.

"We decided that we should sleep on it, so we will get back to you soon for that." Jordan took the head, he explained everything that happened.

"Alright, Juice is on me then!" Kengaskhan yelled, it was a party until a little later, when everyone decided it would be best if we went to bed.

"Hey, Derrek, you should come inside, you too thomas, can't let either of you getting sick, come sleep in here." Jordan, already accepting us as friends, he was quick to accept us being together for quite a while. I knew that the future would be bright, no matter what could happen, I knew that I could trust Jordan, even if it put my life on the line. I could tell that something was unique with this connection, there was nothing that could stop me. I was going to move forward, never going to step back from what I was going to do. I could tell that we could be free, brave, and strong. I had gotten it, we would be Team Blanket, to cover those who need protection.

**Authors note**

**I complete the stories early-ish so I can build up a stockpile in case life happens. I have made the major plot decisions. So it's ready to go. The story will go forward. Sometimes if I have multiple chapters done, I might do something strange...**


	4. Chapter 3:Dying To Meet You

**...Like a double update!**

**Chapter 3: Dying To Meet You.**

I went back to sleep, the weird voice had invaded my dreams again. I felt wrong, the voice was goading my emotions, I was trying to wake, but the voice was keeping me asleep, I was running in this one, fleeing from something, it was something alien, I could tell that it wasn't normal. My body was screaming RUN! It's MewTwo, RUN! I felt exhausted, I couldn't keep running.

"STOP! You shall not keep pestering my champions!" It was the voice from before I was a pokémon! I couldn't believe it…

"What do you think that you can do? Yell at me? That's why you got the champions in the first place! Hah pathetic fool."

"I have enough power in dreams to stop you!"

"NO STOP! Don't attack! There is nothing that either of you can do to fight each other here, your brawl belongs in the real world." I said, waking up shortly after.

I tell the others of what I think the Team name should be. They accept it gracefully and say that it seems good for what we will be doing. The town was alight, with the remaining 3 shopkeepers, and a couple of visitors, it was very populated compared to the last time I was here… Kecleon had called us over, it was about something he wanted to give us… "I've got to give you these, they should help you manage your team." He had given me a bag, and a request. It was a request from another exploration team. I was reading it over when Jordan took it out of my hands and started reading aloud.

"Dear fellow adventurers, me and my team is looking for a town to stay in. We will not be intrusive and install a request board, or do a favor, if you allow us to stay in your town. From, Team Mirror." Kecleon nodded and had the note passed back to him. "Send them our way, we'll welcome them gladly!" I had agreed with what Jordan had said, he was right and we needed a request board. Plus someone to talk to wouldn't be so bad.

"To have a place for them to stay we will need a good amount of wood to build them a home… although if we have some dyes we could just repair a shop building." Kecleon was keeping track of what we needed to do, although he didn't have too. I wondered if we'd have to pay for his services later.

"Where can we find these dyes?" I asked, my mind distracted, only half paying attention.

"That would be in Blossom Meadows, there's supposedly a range of Rainbow flowers in the middle of it… Problem is that it's a Mystery Dungeon. Judging on how the surroundings have been it's been getting harder to get to the center though."

"We'll do it, trust us! Let's go Jordan, Thomas."

Jordan had lead us there, and I was doubting myself, I wondered if I was deserving of this second chance, a chance at a new life. "SNAP OUT OF IT! We need your full attention!" Jordan! I looked up and noticed that while I was thinking about life we had stumbled into a trap, or rather I had stumbled onto a trap. "Get off of that when I throw this rock, it's just a teleport trap… I had hoped that we wouldn't encounter it this soon on our adventuring, but I kinda knew that was impossible in this area… Step off, NOW!" I had tried to get off when he said, but when I jumped the rock never seemed to have hit, it warped with me as I jumped… I felt like I was floating, until I hit the ground and tumbled. I knew that I was on the same floor.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I asked, waiting for a response, when I heard it the walls light up with the echoes, I could tell it was a confirmation from Jordan, problem is it came from every direction. I had to keep going, and hope I find the staircase, "If you find the stairs wait for me!" I had turned around, hoping that the staircase was in the next room, but only bad pokémon were in that room, I had attacked them, but not using scratch, it felt different, I felt stronger using it than I did using scratch… I knew that I should use that rather than scratch.

It was a simple hop, skip, and jump from that room, the pokémon made it kinda tough, and I had to eat something called an Oran Berry, but I got through it. I only knew that the Oran Berry healed because Jordan had me eat one last night before going to bed, he had told me about it then. I had waited at the staircase for the others to show up, I watched as Jordan and Thomas entered the room, they had explored a little and showed me what they picked up off of the floor, and I told them what I had done. It was a quick sum-up from both of us, but it wasn't that easy to describe to them what had happened. I had told them what I did and how I felt when doing in.

"You must have used Pursuit, it's a common Dark-type move." Thomas said. Somethings change I suppose, I kinda wish I had it when I was in the Resonant Bluffs, but I have it now, and that's when it's useful. I had doubts about myself again, but I shook them out as it would be dangerous to hold on to them while I was exploring, that required full focus! The complexities of exploring were only safe when putting full focus into what you are doing. I felt something hit me, I had unfocused while trying to regain focus. I turned and used Pursuit, and took another hit from a grass-type called Bellsprout. I had traded places with Thomas to hope that he would do a little more damage. He hadn't done much but it was enough, as the Bellsprout fainted. Thomas was edgey, he was nervous. I told Jordan to stop as I turned and asked him why he was nervous.

"This was my mother's choice of where I should grow up… I had spent most of my childhood here, but something changed… And it's only gotten worse." he said. It was strange how he was acting, it was as if he was afraid of something here. I had a strange itch also, it was certainly unpleasant standing here. I could feel something moving, and not here, but at the center of the meadow. We had to keep moving though, had to get the dye.

"Come on, let's go and make sure we get someone here to help just in case. Team Mirror seems like good people, so they would probably be good chatters." I said to help put some spring in their step. I had hoped that we weren't that far, we went around collecting the items to each floor to make sure that we weren't missing anything of great value to the future. I had picked up a strange seed, but only held onto it. Figuring it wasn't of much importance, I continued, it wasn't long before we had reached the final floor, it was a grueling 7 floors, I had taken a little damage, enough to require an Oran Berry, I had witnessed what happens when someone eats an Oren Berry, not pretty, it doesn't just sap the life out of someone, if they faint they throw-up their insides, I watched as a Budew ate an Oren Berry, I was told to turn around, but I couldn't, I just watched as the Budew fell over and had emptied what it had eaten. I've got to remember to throw those away.

I had entered the final room last, Jordan and Thomas were first. It was a strange room, it was nice, tranquil, but scary, and disgusting. There was nothing to attack here, "The dyes are over here." Thomas called, pointing to a bush. Jordan went and collected the dyes, I saw a strange pink cube, it was just floating there… I reached out and picked it up. I put it away in the bag we got earlier. We had collected all we needed, and went out.

It was a short trip back, and Kecleon was waiting in town. I tossed him the dyes, told him to pick a useless shop. He said that they would take the shop to get TM's, he would start stocking them. During the day he had gone and got Pelipper, and requested for the Mailshop to be opened. "Pelipper should be down there, on the left. If you want to send some mail to Team Mirror…" I had told him that the Meadows felt wrong, the center felt disgusting, It was unnatural. He had said that it's been feeling that way, but never before.

I had walked up to Pelipper, "Hello, and welcome to the Mail Centre. I can send any mail to any subsidiary exploration teams, and I can send remote requests back to sender with required stuff. You want to send the request back? I'll take it from you." He took the request, and handed me some paper. "Write a letter to send with the request, let them know your intentions." I wrote something up quickly. "Alright, you sure you want that sent? WINGULL! Come here! We have business!"

"Yes boss? A letter? Which recipients? Team Mirror? MM-kay, be back soon!"

"Alright, the letter will be there by tonight." Pelipper had done what I had thought he would do.

**Author's note**

**Yes, I got a couple chapters done, I've got a game-plan in mind of how this is all going to go. It's going to be a trip, to say the least.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Group Activity

Chapter 4: A Group Activity

"That was good work, we're gonna have a request board soon. So we're gonna work harder right?" Both me and Thomas nodded to Jordan's comment. We were at home, and it was night. "Time to hit the hay guys. Good night!"

It was a restless night, I couldn't sleep, or it felt like it, for all I know I was already asleep. I was walking around just thinking, was I right to be here? Why me, and if no specific reason, how? I couldn't tell if anything was truly correct for me to be answered. I was walking, but not anywhere I knew.  
>"Hello, need a guide? Follow me, don't talk, all will be answered in time." It was a familiar voice, one I knew I could trust. I had followed the figure that spoke. He lead me to a place called Echo Canyon, I knew it, it was back in my world. I was still a Zorua though… How? I had spent a lot of time here when I was a child. It was nostalgic to be back here. "This place is not what it seems to be. Let's just give it a different light." The voice said something as the view changed, it shifted from night, to day, and the ambient light shifted from winter to summer. It was Resonant Bluff! That's why I recognized it! It's an exact copy of Echo Canyon back home! "The reason why you are seeing me and not Their visions is because of this." He held up that pink cube, now that I got a good look at it it was a strangely lit cube with indentations on each face, leaving about an inch of perimeter around the indentation before reaching the edge of the face, it was a very unique design that looks machine made. "This, is a Dream Cube, it works kind of like a battery to prevent actions in the future. These actions were agreed upon to be undisclosed to prevent fear. Only people or Pokémon from or who have visited the other mirror world may pick these up, otherwise they remain unseen as a defence mechanism." I was confused as to why the one I got protected me, it didn't ring out. "The reason why it protected you is because you weren't drawing from any Dream Cubes remotely, they work kind of like batteries, they store power from dreaming Pokémon who have an excess of a certain emotion, but give to those lacking a certain emotion. A remote connection to a Dream Cube is unstable, and could be disconnected if a foe is strong enough to do so. The reason why you felt helpless the other night was because your foe had broken your connection to the cube you have in your possession. What you were lacking was hope, this is because you had expected to die, and were transported to this world." He took me to another memory, this one of my professor, my psychology professor, I was taking psychology as a sort of pass-time, it was only entry level so I didn't have any plans to run with it as a profession. "Your questions will be answered here." The scene stopped being pale, and started playing, "They say that the human consciousness is weakest when the person has accepted their fate." That was the intro to my favorite lecture, "they say that humans deal with death poorly, and that they imagine another world, one called the Pokémon world. Now the consciousness is a strange thing, it determines morals and hopes. There its no say to what the consciousness can do under pressure. So we psychologists study and study patients hoping to find consistencies between multiple people. That is our job, that is what I am here to teach you. The human mind is as complex as a snowstorm." I had to ride this storm out, I knew why I was here on the inside, I couldn't put 2 and 2 together though so I had always asked. I now know how to spend my time, with my friends, I have been given the ultimate second chance.<p>

I woke up invigorated, with new hope. I had waken slightly early and heard a ruckus, it was coming from nearby.

"Are you sure we're almost there? We used a lot of food to get here. I think that if we came for nothing then the others would be angry."

"Don't worry, there's almost no doubt in my head we're almost there… I can see a clearing, and we aren't in a mystery dungeon anymore so we should be safe." the two voices were barely distinct, but with some careful listening I could tell that they were different people, though since their voices were so close they must have been related.  
>"I'll contact the others, the letter we got signified a Post office here of some sort, they'll be here by noon."<br>"Hey Derrek, why are you up so early?" Jordan whispered, noticing Thomas was still asleep. I hushed him and pointed in the direction of the voices.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just antsy to set up shop! I mean, it's… A house shush!" the second voice was talking again.

"What? MMmmmpH! Don't cover my mouth! That is disgusting! It's not like we're bad Pokémon!"

"Jordan, make sure that Thomas stays sleeping, he needs the sleep, I'm going to go confront them." I said, walking out of the house, but sticking to the shadows. I could now see the two talkers, it was a Flareon and a Sylveon.

"Alright fine, I won't cover your mouth." Oh so it was the Sylveon who covered Flareon's mouth.

"Thanks, now can we get to… I hear something moving." I tossed a rock to distract both Flareon and Sylveon. It worked, they turned around, I felt air rush over my fur as my ability kicked in, I don't know what I was. I watched them turn around.

"Wah! Gr… Groudon! RUN!" I heard Sylveon yell. Oops, I had done it now… Crap.

"USE DISARMING VOICE!"

"WORKING ON IT!" Sylveon turned around, and hit me with something.  
>"Ow! That hurt!" I reacted to the hit as the illusion broke, he must have hit me with something I was weak to.<p>

"Oh sorry, are you okay Zorua?" Sylveon instantly reacted with a remorseful tone.

"Wait... Zorua? Gah, can't believe we fell for that of all things."

"Yeah, I think so, anyways the names Derrek, nice to meet you." I said, trying to block out the pain they caused.

"Oh, so you're Derrek? See I told you we were there!" Flareon said.  
>"Yeah, yeah, rub it in!"<p>

"Let me introduce you to Jordan, but be quiet, our third member is still asleep." I snuck in and brought Jordan out, luckily he did well in keeping Thomas asleep. I kinda felt bad for him after yesterday, going back to where he grew up to find it changed.

"Hello, so who are you guys?"

"We're two of the eight members of Team Mirror! We were to explore and find your town, and report back." Sylveon said.  
>"Objective complete then?"<br>"Yeah, I'll bring you there." I said. I lead them forward, showing them the way to the town.

"So what's its name?"

"I haven't been told, I have been here for quite a while, but I have never been told."

"I'll just ask Kecleon. You do have one here, right?"

"Yeah. He's been great, he has everything we need to explore, and more."

"Alright. So how long?"  
>"Shouldn't be long… We're here."<p>

"Hold on… It can't be." It had turned back into a conversation between the two.

"But last time we were…"  
>"I know, but this is strange, it's different."<p>

"You've been here?" I interrupted, they obviously know this place.  
>"Yes, it's called Dream Town, based off of the fact that it had vivid dreams. Judging on how it is a ghost town now, the dreams have stopped."<p>

"Yeah, they have. Although this is a great place for explorers to go out and find things. This town has promise, and that promise ignites hopes. Dreams to be made, and cherished, that is what this town can be. That is what I hope this town will be." I said, hoping that this convinced them.  
>"Oh we know what this town can be, and we will send news immediately to the rest of our team." Sylveon smiled, as he said this.<p>

"Thanks for showing us back here." Flareon started moving to the shop, almost as if he was completely familiar with the area.

I limped back to the house, Jordan saw how I was, and rushed over. "What happened? What's wrong?" I shook my head, and told him to be quiet, I needed a rest. I was thinking of earlier, I had never seen this Groudon before, how would I have transformed into this Groudon? I had the feeling that it wasn't my doing, and that unnerved me. The worst part of it was that I couldn't explore today, that Fairy-type hit harder than a freight train. I just drifted back to sleep.

It was a shorter day, I had a dreamless sleep as I lay in bed due to forced fainting. Luckily, I had nothing better for the day anyway. It was after noon when I had waken up, not far after noon though. I saw Jordan hovering over me, "Restless sleep huh? Although that's kinda good news, Team Mirror is here now, I'll take you to see them should you not feel good enough to go by yourself." I shook my head, I could walk, I felt strong enough. I got up and started a walk to town. I was hoping to see them anyways, but I never expected to be knocked out by them. Jordan had joined me anyways, decided that coming with me was for the best. The town was alight, it had a lot more people in it, I could tell that people had given up on thievery and banditry, or we had an influx of immigrants. I doubt it was the last one, as the dreams haven't come back yet. "You noticed all the people, yeah, someone reopened the apartment building, it's a grand sight seeing a town being rebuilt, but we're still a long ways away, so far the only shops that were opened are the apartment and the mail shop." He shook his head, must have been thinking of what was.

It wasn't much of a walk to get to the refurbished TM shop, the town was parting in front of us, as if they were awed by us being there, we weren't expecting the movement, we were just looking around as we walked, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell it was about us.

"Why hello! Derrek, over here!" Sylveon had said it just as I walked up.

"Hello Sylveon, how's town?" I asked, small talk.

"Lively, almost like it's when we were here last time." Sylveon had said, excited.  
>"Alright, how's the rest of your team?"<p>

"Getting comfortable, it's a quick set-up to get ready, and we didn't pack much. Sorry about the wound, how's it faring?"

"I'll be out exploring tomorrow. Can I see the rest of your team?"

"Sure, guys get out here." He yelled the second half, 7 people poured out, each a different evolution of Eevee, I was surprised at how I knew this, although I really shouldn't be anymore.  
>"Leafeon, Flareon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, and Umbreon, in that order, you already know me and Flareon, Leafeon is the excitable of the group, Glaceon is the pessimist, Vaporeon is the cool and calm-headed, Jolteon is… the strange one, Espeon is the math nerd, always takes her chances wisely, and Umbreon is the tinker. If you can't tell I'm the optimist, and Flareon's the Realist."<p>

"Glad to meet you all, so when's the request board going up?"

"Tonight, I'm working on it now, it'll be done by tonight." That was Umbreon, he was intense. I knew that it was time to go back to bed, I said goodbye and left for home.

**Author's note**

**I'm posting early to let you know that I want those 3 OC's, I only need one now, but if it gets to chapter 6 before I get one, I'll push on with my story, and close 1 OC slot. So if you want your character to show up, then speed up.**

**Post Author's note**

**Believe it or not, reviews would be nice, if you do want to submit an OC, I would prefer a PM, but I have 5 basic things that I want from an OC.**

** Name(Basic)**

** Personality(Brief explanation of how your character reacts to other people.)**

**History(Why they react to people the way they do)**

**Pokémon(Basic, which one)**

**How?(Basic short tale of how they got to accepting death, or feeling like there is nothing left for them.)**

**Post-Post Author's note**

**Three things to deal with, first is that thanks to Gashadokuro Amanojaku I have been made aware of some things that I had done wrong I'll be able to correct, and look for when proofreading. Second, I am having OCSP problems with this site, so when I don't post it may be to that, although I am getting through sometimes. Third, thanks to **Gashadokuro Amanojaku have one OC slot filled, but unfortunately, thanks to his personality, I can't use him for the story spot I was hoping. It's great I've got one, but it's unfortunate I wasn't looking for one like that. Good news, I don't have to come up with my OC for that spot later. Thanks again **Gashadokuro Amanojaku**! ~You sending a PM for a shorter name would be nice, even if it is just **Gashadokuro.******

******Disclaimer******

******I don't own Pokémon, I don't pretend to own Pokémon or anything that relates to Pokémon. I do claim my own characters, the Dream Cubes, and Dream Town.******

****I put the Disclaimer there because I will be using OCs from other people. Just a warning, if you don't like a specific character, then it might not be my own, and anything you can say about another character may cause someone else offense. I figured that with this being on a site made for things like what I'm writing, and putting it under a tab that lists Pokémon that I wouldn't have to put it till later.  
><strong>**


	6. Chapter 5:Jobs Aplenty

Chapter 5: Jobs aplenty.

That night was short, nothing revealed, but the dreams I had were vivid, I don't know why, but I think it had something to do with the hope Dream Cube. I just wanted to get out and explore, I was exploding with anticipation, I had wanted to see the request board. I was the first up, and I woke the other two up, I rushed to the town.

I wasn't surprised by the emptiness, it was early in the morning. I had gotten to the board rather quickly, and immediately read the requests, they were exactly what I had expected. People needed help, and I wanted to help them, I didn't know which one to pick.

"Just pick the ones who have the most in the same dungeon. If we do them all we help more Pokémon that way." Jordan pitched in, Thomas wasn't very talkative as of late, he seemed like he was constantly thinking of something. I nodded, it seemed like the most common was in Resonant Bluffs. I was pumped to help people, I knew I could. The requests were, in this order, starting on floor 2, going to floor 8, search for a 'strange rock', get revenge on Kadabra, rescue Machop, rescue Joltik, find a stolen clear gummi, deliver unknown seed to Roselia, and escort Ghastly to floor 8. It seems like the place Thomas was at was a midway point, on floor 5, not actually all the way up. We were returning to Resonant Bluffs, it was a short trip, and Team Mirror caught us on the way out. They wanted to talk.

"Where you going, and how's the request board?" Umbreon asked.  
>"The place is Resonant Bluffs, and the board is perfect."<br>"Ah, using it already? Well don't take too many requests, leave some for us!"

"Yeah, we're heading off now. It shouldn't be too long before this town is bustling right?"

"Shouldn't be too long."

"Bye now, see you tonight."

We had taken off, it was a short trip, and we meet Ghastly at the entrance. He was ecstatic, excited that he would finally see the top. We started off, it was a quick journey on floor one, only Abras, but on floor two, we had passed by the stairs, and Ghastly noticed it.

"What's the big idea?"

"Just so long as we get you to your destination, we're fine right? We've got some side-jobs first."  
>"Fine, just so long as we don't take too long." A strange rock… Where could we find that?<br>"OW, MOTHER OF A CUBONE!" Oop, Thomas found it.

"Did you find it?"  
>"Yeah, I am in great pain."<p>

"Alright, let's move on." Short trip, it was floor three, we made it there easy, but we had to force Kadabra to faint. Our first step was to find him, he was in a side passage, with no other exits, he was just meditating, it felt rude that we had to take revenge upon him. We had walked up. I had to wake him up and make it fair, I reached out to him when he spoke.

"I know why you are here, yes I did those things, if you wish to fight me, then do so."

I hit him with Pursuit, it was super-effective.

"Stay back Ghastly!" I yelled as the Kadabra used confusion, on Jordan, he could read my mind so he knew not to attack me with Psychic type moves.  
>"Why is the world spinning?" Jordan was confused, I had to avoid getting hit by him, that's the only damage that could be done to me by Kadabra, indirect damage. I dodged Jordan's attempt to hit Kadabra with Rapid spin, the confusion would be annoying. Thomas was silent, he had attacked Kadabra, and did some damage. I was the one to hit hard in this case, kinda rare, but I liked it. I used Pursuit again, Ghastly used Confuse Ray on Kadabra.<p>

"What is this, I cannot sense anything anymore." Kadabra commented, I knew the opportunity was now, as I recognized Jordan snapped out of confusion. I hit Kadabra with another Pursuit, and Jordan had a Rapid Spin right after, Kadabra went down.

It was floor 4 and we had to look around for Machop, I wonder what he's doing here. It's rare that a fighting-type could make it so far, especially in a psychic-type place. He did good, it was on the way to the stairs we saw him, in a corner trying to avoid the Pokémon here. I ran over and dug through our bag to find an escape orb, then I saw a group of pins, with a note just under them. "Use these to have people escape the Mystery Dungeon, just have them touch the center of the pins. -Team Mirror." I held up the pin and told the Machop to touch the center. There was a bright flash and he was gone. The stairs were quite the while away, even if he did continue he wouldn't have made it to the stairs. On floor 5 we did the same thing, just had to rescue an absolutely tiny bug, if I was human I probably wouldn't be able to find it. This world is a strange place, but oddly welcoming. It was strange, the Joltik we had to find was down a crack, and in a pretty secluded corner, I went over to it and told the bug to touch the center of the pin, I held it to the Joltik in my mouth. Joltik disappeared in a strange light, and we moved on.

At the end of floor 5 we took a break in the cavern that we decided to make an exploration team in. We rested with Ghastly, and chatted, it was a short chat, and as we chatted we had lunch, I checked what we had left, it was finding a Clear Gummi, delivering a seed, and finishing escorting Ghastly. The trip was half over. It was easy to go the distance, but I knew it would only rack up in difficulty from here.

The last 3 floors were easy, the Clear Gummi was just to the right of where we came up from the stairs, and the stairs were in the same room. The strange seed we took to Roselia was a seed that had unknown effects, according to her when we took it to her, she was apparently studying the effects of certain types of areas on plain seeds. She had no conclusive results, but she wanted to keep it there for a couple of years before retrieving it, I pointed out it was a mystery dungeon and she waved it off, saying that for the past five times she came here this room was always intact, and on floor 7.

It was when we finished escorting Ghastly that I noticed something, I was ignoring it up to this point, but the halls started to feel more and more unnatural, and were more and more sticky, but only psychologically, there was something on the next floor. "Thanks for taking me this far, I'll be back in town with your pay."

"No problem, we've got something we want to check out first, see you in town." He touched the badge and warped to town. I told them that we were going to the final floor, something there has my attention, and it's powerful enough to radiate between floors.

"Didya feel the atmosphere? I'd go up there without any reason to." I knew it was going to be a tough fight, and checked our supplies. It would be enough with four Oran Berries, and three Max Elixirs, of which I am told if you drink them you gain some energy to use moves that you had depleted, how that worked I had no clue, but I went with it. I walked to the stairs, the last 2 floors were empty, devoid of evil Pokémon. The staircase was in a room with purple like fibre climbing down from the floor above, something evil was happening. I climbed up the last set of stairs.

The final step and I was itching, and no matter how much I reassured myself I couldn't get rid of the feelings. I had reached the Peak of Resonant Bluffs, a place filled with neutral psychic energy. The peak felt tainted, and I saw someone, I called out, hoping to know if they were an evil Pokémon.

"Hello, no need to fear, just examining the area, something here is tainting the surroundings, although I have no clue what. I am suppose to be the protector of the region, but the region has come down with an ailment that I fear I cannot cure." It was a massive, distinctly male voice. I couldn't tell why it sounded so powerful.

"What's your name, sir."

"I am Ho-Oh, the searcher of the pure, and the guardian of the skies." I heard Jordan and Thomas gasp, I knew he was powerful, like a legend.

"That's a legendary, Derrek, be careful, don't anger him."

"Alright, Ho-Oh, what's the ailment's symptoms?" I started the sentence quiet, then addressed Ho-Oh directly.

"If we meet again I shall tell thee, but until such a time, I bid thee Adieu." He sounded stuck-up, but also Gentlemanly, a person I would want to know, but not to associate myself with. It would seem I saw what I came to see, the area was corrupt. I could tell, but something didn't seem right…

We had gone back home, and Thomas had something to tell us. It was important, and had to do with the team. As soon as we got in the house he told us.

"Thanks for letting me explore with you, it was one of my most enjoyable times. Although now I have to tell you that I want to go and explore by myself, or maybe find my own partner and do it with them. I have no quarrel, and I have no complaints about you. It's just I don't want to explore in my home when there's nothing I can do to save it. I'll go out and find someone to explore with in Isthmus town. If you wish to come find me, I'll be there. It's been grand, I suppose I'll see you later?"

"Go ahead, I'll see you later. You'll always be my friend." I said, but looked over to Jordan and he stood there shocked.

"But you can't go! It'll just be us two! We can't explore by ourselves!"

"It's fine Jordan, it's better he goes on his own terms and be regretful, than he leaves on another's and is hateful, and evidently he's thought about this." I looked to him as he nodded, I gave him the spare bag we had and a small collection of our Rescue Pins.

"Hey, see you when we solve all of our problems, okay?"

"Yeah, got it." Thomas said, he left, Jordan and I were waving as he disappeared into the tree line.

It was a short walk to town, the people weren't out, but we got our rewards at the request board, it totaled up to about 900 Poké, 3 Oran Berries, 1 box, and a strange rock. I kept the strange rock on me, as neither Jordan nor I knew what it did, I put the box in Kengaskhan storage, and buried the majority of the cash behind the house, we would need a more secure location for the cash. I stood on the doorstep and stared to the sunset, I knew that it was very rare that I would ever be human again, but even if I could become human, I would probably turn it down, the experiences I had here were indescribable to any who didn't have them. The joy, the pain, and the sorrow, I've felt was already amazing. Although my thoughts were interrupted by Team Mirror.  
>"You know that you didn't come by, right?" It was Leafeon.<br>"Yeah, sorry, I had other things on my mind."

"No problem. I honestly thought you would go straight to bed, never expected you to be on your doorstep staring at the sun."

"Hey, as I said, other things."

"So any origin story you wish to tell?"

"What?"  
>"I am no idiot, Kecleon said you showed up with amnesia, that's rare out here, even with concussions. That's like finding a shiny."<br>"Oh, huh. Can you keep a secret?"

"Only if it isn't from my own team."

"If they must know, then go get them. I'll be here."  
>"Alright. I'll be back soon, I'll try to make it before twilight." I snickered, thinking of how hard that would be.<p>

"So are you telling a secret?" Jordan must have overheard the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll tell you it when I tell Team Mirror, just wait outside."

"I'm back!" Leafeon yelled, with general murmur following from his fellow team.  
>"Alright, gather round."<p>

"It's a story!" Leafeon got excited, ecstatic even.

"Alright let's hear it."

"It all begins with a young boy, a human, who had just lost a thing of great value…" I began. The story of the events that I figured lead to my being here.


	7. Chapter 6:Tales of Stories Past

**Chapter 6:Tales of Stories past.**

The Child was in the schoolyard, he was crying because he had lost the thing of the most value to him. The Friend came over and tried to comfort him, although the Friend had no clue how to do so. They talked and said that if the Friend could find the possession that the Child had lost, than the Child would explain why he was sad that he lost it. They traveled together, and eventually found that the school bully had taken the object. The bully hadn't given it up easily, but the Child had a trick up his sleeve, he had convinced the bully that it was worthless, and traded his watch for it, but the watch was broken, and the object was a unique object, only 1 in the world. The Child had gotten his object, he and the Friend went to the back of the schoolyard, and the Child had a lot of explaining to do.

"I wanted my toy back because it's the last gift from my daddy, he's gone now." The Child had explained what he promised.  
>"What is it?" The Friend questioned.<p>

"It's a 'Shiny Tricky Fox Pocket Monster.' I have no clue what that is, but that's what makes it so fun, I can create tons of stories about the toy!"  
>"What's it's name?"<p>

"It's a boy, and I call him Shawn."  
>"What kind of adventures does he have?'<br>"He usually fights other monsters, beings of other dimensions! He's a big hero."

The bell had rung, the Child was beaming. It was time for them to go inside, the Child hid his toy in his backpack, and quickly starting doing school work.

At home, his mother was upset, she thought he would need another rock, one to hold onto, she had figured that if she got another person, one that was a great parent, that he would help. She thought the Child was a recluse, a loner.

It was a good 3 years, from 1st grade to 4th before the Child and the Friend had any real issues. The first problem they had was the bully had been trying to hurt the Friend, the Child didn't want to try and save the Friend. He was scared, he didn't want to protect his friend. The Friend had been upset at the Child for not helping him, and they had a fall out, they both went to Echo Canyon and stood at the top, although they didn't realize that the other was there, they started talking, and the Friend realized that even though the Child was there, he could have done nothing.

It was about 2 more years before anything else changed, the Child's mom had gotten a new husband, a great parent, just like she wanted. Although she doubts she made a good choice in husband.

They lasted for about 7 more years, this time the problem was with the Friend's parents, they wanted to leave, the Friend had tried to convince them, but his parents had made up their mind. They would leave, and the Child would be alone. The Friend had told the Child, and the Child had begged, but the Friend would leave. The Child would be alone, and in one of the most important times of his life. He was scared, as the last time he was alone there was almost nothing that could be done, his only friend was Shawn then, and he was afraid that he would still be alone with only Shawn when his friend left as well.

It took 2 days, the Child was on the edge of the cliff of Echo Canyon, and the Friend was 1 day gone, mourning his lost friend. The Child had stood by, and made some witty banter with a fool, but he was pushed, and started falling to his death, it was then that he had something strange happen, he was transported to another world, and had his body change.

"...And that's the story of the young boy, the one you see in front of you now." I had finished the story, I felt a weight lift off of my chest.

"WAIT, SO YOU'RE A HUMAN?!" Leafeon had screamed.

"SHUT UP! Isn't that obvious from the story?" Flareon wasn't happy about Leafeon's comment.

"How come you aren't shell-shocked? If you are human, and came from another area…" Jordan had asked this.  
>"I don't know. Jordan, It's probably something to do with the fact that my area that I was from was very biome diverse." I mentioned, my second best guess was that the home I was from was a mirror world from this one. It was supported by my dream the other night.<p>

So you don't have amnesia?" Jolteon asked.  
>"No, and don't think that I've got any solutions." I said, hoping they would pick up, I still knew nothing of why I was here, I knew that it was entirely based on luck, but I didn't know who brought me here. I needed answers, I needed something that these guys got…<p>

**Author's note**

**Good and bad news. Good news, I'm going to move on with the story. Bad news, I can't post next week, somethings coming up. Although I think that some of you don't mind.**


	8. Chapter 7:The Split

Chapter 7: The Shift

I went to sleep, using what I had learned so far, I figured that my coming had something to do with the region's disease that Ho-Oh mentioned, but I couldn't think beyond that. I had started to dream, I felt that I was human again, I knew I was dreaming, I could tell from how the world was in a range of higher definition, I looked around, it was bland, although I could tell that something was meant to be explained, something strange, and I looked down.

The reflection I saw was the epitome of strange. I saw myself, but as a Zorua, I then looked up and saw another thing, Shawn, as a living being, but he was a plush…

"Derrek? How, I always thought that you were…"  
>"An imaginary friend? I always thought the same…"<p>

"Can you look down and see what you are now?"  
>"Yeah, why…" I looked at his paws, his reflection was human, "So we traded places?"<br>"Must have, but how did I become human?"

"Something about accepting death as what will happen, feeling true hopelessness…"  
>"I've got something to do in the human world, I've gotta go."<p>

"WAIT!"

"What?"  
>"Do you think you can come back? To the Pokémon world?"<br>"Yeah, I hope so, to meet you in person… That would be amazing."

"So I'm a Zorua too. Do you think that has anything to do with you?"  
>"We did switch places, what's funny is I went through the possessions of my current form, and found a Zorua plush. I'll be sure to keep it with me."<p>

"Good luck in your quest."

"Good luck to you as well."

It was like a mirror, it was startling to see a mirror image, I couldn't understand what that meant for my future, but now I had another reason to finish this. I had to make sure the world Shawn was going to come back to was just as he left it. I would protect what is to be covered. I would protect what was his, mine, and the world's.

The dream shifted, I heard the girls voice from the first night I was here, I knew it wasn't the one who brought me. "Why do you live? Is it because your secrets sustain you? What is life worth? Who really are your friends? Do friends keep secrets from friends?" These words echoed around me tonight, she was doing something, but she couldn't make me feel hopeless. "Why bother with life? You will die, your friends will die, and your enemies will rule the world. What is your cause worth? Is it to the point of your life? Do you even know your own goals?" She had started to scream, "DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO HELP YOUR FRIENDS NOW? ESPECIALLY COMPARED TO ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" The voice was right before me, I pretended to wipe spit off of my face, and I scratched her's. It was invisible, I could only tell it was there from where the voice was. "You… YOU DARE TOUCH YOUR SUPERIORS? YOU WILL FALL TO A FATE UNBEKNOWNST TO THOSE WHO CAME BEFORE YOU, as now, death is far too kind." I struck again, knowing that the only reaction she would give is anger, as this is my dream, she can't flex her power without risking killing herself. I had her in check. "Go ahead, hit me again. I dare you, but only if you think it's enjoyable." I felt something strange, other presences were there, they were huddled in balls, I reached out, hoping to get their attention. "Don't bother, they're too far deep now. Dreams within dreams, isn't it a sight?" I reached out mentally, this time hoping to draw from the Dream Cube, it worked, they started fidgeting.

"WE MUST FIGHT HER! SHE KNOWS NO BOUNDS, AND DESERVES A BEATING! WE MUST DRIVE HER FROM OUR HEADS!" I knew that they were the others that came because of the calling. I could barely make out a figure. It looked like a fiery chicken, and I could feel rage radiating from the being.

"I'm tired of living in fear, the feeling I've had for my entire life. It ends today!" I couldn't tell if it was a male voice, or female's, but it definitely has the strength of two behind it. The chicken started to rampage on the invisible voice. Something was ferocious behind that being, a ghoul of pure hatred.

"WAKE UP! It's time to go." Jordan was screaming at me. He was certainly impatient about something, and I could tell that it was a unique event going on.

"Alright, alright, one moment." I yawned and stretched like a cat, who knew that just watching animals would teach you something about comfort. He started to pull me by my paw, he was nearly as impatient as a young child!

The object of his fascination was indeed a rare event. The street was lined with people. It was tough walking through, normally people would melt away, probably because we had done a bit to help the town. It seemed as though the people were busy with someone else...

"Yes, I know I'm famous! Stop crowding me!" The voice was ambiguous, youthful, and wise. The crowd seemed to be chanting 'autograph' over and over. "I get it! If you could stop pushing..." I tried to move closer, but others kept on pushing me out of the way.

"Hey! Where's your partner! You're nothing without him!" It was from the crowd, and the majority of the people crowd in agreement. It was going to turn ugly. Inside I was screaming at my instincts to pick something large and scary, and make it loud, I needed something to scare the crowd off, but I personally didn't know any large and scary Pokémon that I could reliably summon the image of. I roared, hoping to scare the crowd, I didn't know what I was but something inside told me Ursaring. It worked, the crowd was gone except for me and two others. "Oh that worked, thank goodness!" I sighed in relief, taking down the illusion. "Alright, time to go random guy I saved from ravenous horde of fans! Quick before they return!" I started running, hoping he was behind, lead him straight to Jordan's house.

"Long run for a random stranger. Thanks for saving me, I've heard this place is very explorative, so I came here to see if or was worth my partner's and my time. So, who are you?" The stranger was a sort of porcupine-mole fusion, it was the first time I payed attention to him. He was wearing glasses, and wearing a grey scarf.

"My name's Derrek. I'm part of an exploration team from the area." I said, rather plainly.

"I can tell the latter half, thanks for saving my hide… I can't say it enough. Who's your partner?"

"Hey, Derrek, I've been trying… You got him here? How?" Jordan's words hung around trying. He evidently saw who I was talking to at that time.

"Oh, the only other person who didn't bolt when they saw the Ursaring… Huh." The stranger answered his own question.  
>"Alright, well, I'm Jordan, I know your name, but you might want to say it for my friend here." Jordan was rather awkward.<p>

"Well, my name is San. Me and my partner Cherry explore the world. Except recently we've been stopped by the Barrier. We're stuck in this region."

"The barrier? I haven't heard of that." Jordan not hearing of something? That's new.

"Yeah, it's an invisible wall, one that sends you back to the nearest town. Not many new teams or civilians have heard of it, as if mentioning it can cause panic."

"Ok, so where's Cherry?" Jordan seemed to know of San, I suppose he did say he was famous, but Jordan seems to be keeping a cool head.

"She should be on her way… I told her to meet me here to see if the Barrier was down near to here… At least if not we can do some exploration to try and find what's causing the Barrier." San was antsy, was he afraid of his partner? Then my mind skipped a beat.

"Wait, you don't have a disease in your area?" I said, confused, if the entire region was sick then why didn't he know of the supposed bought that Ho-oh mentioned?

"What? Is it contagious? Should I wear a face mask?" San was panicking, evidently you don't mention diseases near him.

"No, I believe it only affects the area and not the people." I said, rather unsure trying to sound sure, hoping that what I said is right.

"If that's so, then it might be why the Barrier is up! I've got to tell Cherry!" San was certainly excitable, how does he keep his cool in a mystery dungeon? "The moment I find her…"

"Alright, well, I hope you find her… I can't suggest going and looking for trouble here, there's no guarantee what you'll find anymore." Jordan was stating something that normally wouldn't need to be said, but times are different I suppose.

"WHERE IS MY PARTNER? I SWEAR I'LL KILL THE PEOPLE WHO KIDNAPPED HIM!" The voice boomed across the area, it was female, she seemed to try to be intimidating. It was working.

"She's quite the distance, it'll be a little before she can hear me. I suggest not showing your faces before I explain to her what is going on, she won't be a quick to forgive person." San sounded scared, his partner must have been unusually strong.

"You're going to meet Cherry? Try and keep her away from my house, it's made out of grass." Jordan applied stress to the second half of that last sentence, Cherry must be a fire-type. Oh dear.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS IF I DON'T FIND SAN, YOU ARE ALL DEAD!"

"Gah, I better get going. If I don't calm her she could burn down the town!"

"Bye San, good luck in calming her." I said, not really paying attention, something was distracting me, bugging me, but I didn't know what.

"Alright, let's go do some requests Derrek!" Jordan was excited, something was different.

"Why are you so happy?"  
>"We got an Urgent Request!"<p>

"What's that?"

"When a person needs a request done really fast, and the results even faster, they send urgent requests to teams they trust! Usually it's something supposedly minor, but can be saving someone's life!"

"What? Who trusts us with their lives?"  
>"It's from Abra, the one you let go back in Resonant Bluffs!" He was seriously excited, if I were to keep a written journal every sentence would end in an exclamation mark. "He wants a berry that can only be found near Sandstorm Caverns, his doctor said that the berries there are the only one that can save him." He suddenly changed moods and sounded sad, and for good reason, someone's life is not a matter to be taken lightly.<p>

"Alright, anything specific about the berry we're suppose to get?"  
>"Only that it has to be freshly picked. Other than that it only has to be there fast." He sounded a little happier, but he knew what was at stake. Evidently he hadn't read all the way through before reporting that we had an urgent.<br>"Alright, how do we get there?" I asked, not knowing the time limit of the request.

"I'm carrying you! It's no problem, I've carried heavier things!" I spun and saw Pelipper was the one who said that.

"Alright…" I was scared, I haven't been flying here, let alone with a living being as the method of transport. "Well, if it's time to go..." I said, not trying to display my fear.

Pelipper took of like a bullet, he was from ground to soaring almost instantly. I held on to the strap provided for this flight. The flight would have been fine of I had protection from the elements, the wind whipping against me was a horrible feeling. It was a short flight, but that doesn't make it better for my fears.

"We're here! Now hold on, it'll get bumpy from here!" I get the feeling I'm gonna have a bit of deja-vu.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked as he flipped upside-down, there was no way for me to hold on to the strap during this. I had started falling, it was one of my bigger fears, I had to scream something, "This is really bad. Badbadbadbad!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and the last half of what I was screaming just was repeating the word bad with no breaths in between. I felt the wind whistling past, and I braced myself to hit the ground, but I never did.

"Don't worry, it's the only way I could have gotten you down safely without taking unnecessary time. I was guaranteed to catch you with Whirlwind." Pelipper, remind me to punch him later.

"Derrek? Are you OK?" I was steaming, of course I wasn't okay! I had just fallen down from the heavens twice in the same week! "We're here, we better get moving." I am displeased with you Jordan, but I'll follow you. What are partners for otherwise?

"It's time to enter the dungeon, let's go." I said, quite upset about the entire situation, but I knew that the way we took was the only way to get there so fast.


	9. Chapter 8: Mother, I'm here

Chapter eight: Mother, I'm here.

Entering the dungeon was as easy as entering a hole in the ground, but Sandstorm Caverns was said to be a medium to long dungeon. When we entered Jordan and I were immediately choked by sandstorms, limited only to the local area, but still a problem. The Pokémon there were often ground or rock type. I doubted the berries here had any nutritional value, if anything flourished here I would be seriously surprised. Water probably didn't get in this area, because it was so hot and stuffy. I couldn't talk much as dust and sand would get in my mouth, so Jordan and I tried to stay as quiet as possible, which didn't leave much of communication between us. It was really tough to get my ideas on which way to go across, so I just let him lead. The paths were extremely branching, so much that if I lost sight of Jordan I would not probably see him unless he and I were to enter the same room by chance.

While I was walking I had found a scarf, it was a pinkish color, but I wouldn't be wearing it for fashion, "Jordan! If we find another scarf, or something that we can use to filter out the sand, put it on!" I then motioned for him to tie this scarf to cover my mouth. I spat out sand just after he put it on me, and it tasted like dried wood, an ash tree. "That sand tastes horrible, I'm glad we found this scarf." I then saw Jordan had pulled a greenish scarf out of the bag and tied it around his mouth. "Why didn't I think of doing this earlier? I've had this the entire time." He said, very disappointed, "That's a Pecha scarf, it prevents poisoning. I don't think we'll be poisoned unless there's Skorupis here." I nodded, pretending to understand what he said.

The dungeon wasn't that eventful, it was just a bunch of corridors with huge winds blowing an entire beach's worth of sand down the halls. I was distracted, but luckily only following this time. I could still hear the fiery chicken's voice, or was it voices? I couldn't really tell, but something told me that the scariest thing was the rage that he held back. It was unfathomable, but I knew that the rage wasn't to be feared, but the reason behind it, repressed childhood memories. Those were something to be feared… "Gosh darn it, even though she can't has a body, and I can hear her, I still can't find her! I've been protecting her for so long, even in death. Why must I be unable to now?" The voice was vaguely familiar, although I couldn't tell where from. I looked up and told Jordan to see if we can find the voice. He just shook his head and motioned for me to stay back. I still saw the energy he wakes up with in him, but I was exhausted from pushing against the sandstorm. "And what's worst is I've got to find her in a sandstorm! GAH, I can't believe this!" Something was wrong, although evidently he didn't want to be disturbed.

"I'mma go and ask what is wrong, usually the evil Pokémon are unable to be understood, unless willing to change their ways…" I shook my head as he went, hoping he wouldn't be beaten to death. "Hello there, Torchic… I am part of Team Blanket, and I heard you need help. How can I help?"

"First, by walking away, I've taken care of her for much longer than a day. Second, by not bothering me again, any sort of distraction keeps me from her." He was angry, but I couldn't tell why.

"Hello? Do you mind me coming from around the corner?" I asked, hoping to not provoke any sort of negative response from the Torchic. "I'm coming…"  
>"YOU! You woke me up from that nightmare! Allowed my sister to escape her HELL!" Oh dear, not what I wanted. "Thanks to you she's outta my head, but now I've got to find her! If your teammate is that guy then I'll gladly let you help me!" Nevermind, exactly what I wanted.<p>

"Just who are you? I want to help, but knowing your name is necessity." I said, coming around the corner.

"I'm the one who wailed on the invisible voice's face. I was tired of living in fear. My name's Jeremy." That's who he was… Huh.

"Huh, never expected to meet someone who wasn't evil out here, how do you know Derrek?" Jordan jumped right onto the case, wanting to move on shortly, we still had an urgent request.

"Alright, let's move! Jeremy just follow Jordan!" I yelled, distracting Jordan.

"But that's just a work around to my answer Derrek!" I shushed him, and we moved on. It felt like we were half way through the dungeon. The halls weren't any less clear, but I could feel the wind wanting to pick up. I knew something wanted to push us back down the halls and into a pit, something with grand wings.

It was a short time after finding Jeremy when we reached the stairs, the wind was blowing down them. I noticed the stairs were smoothing out, being damaged by the sands blowing down the staircase, the wind that was blowing was different from the sandstorms because the sandstorms couldn't be traced, and this wind beat out the sandstorm's breeze.

"Gah, I really don't like this wind. It's ominous… and it seems whatever is making this wind is trying to keep us away," Jordan was obviously disturbed, "but we still haven't gotten those berries… What could be making that wind?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be pretty violent, there's a hatred being carried on it. I can feel it…" Jeremy was irritated with the surroundings.

We were keeping pace through the dungeon, we went through five floors, during those five floors Jordan and I had learned Fury swipes, and got to a strange statue. "This must be the intersection between Sandstorm Caverns and Underground Crossings…" I was confused as to how he knew that, and why the statue was there, he saw the confusion as I motioned to the statue, "Oh, that? This is a Kengiskhan statue, it allows us to take a short rest, and retrieve items, though sometimes you can't retrieve items from these for strange reasons. They usually mark the intersection or end of a mystery dungeon."

"So this is an entrance to another mystery dungeon?" I asked, noting the strange markings around the door, and the wind being stronger.

"Yeah."

"Are you guys an exploration team? I need help finding my mommy!" It was a strange brown ant-thing, evidently a child from it's high pitched voice.

"Yeah, I can help find your mommy. Do you have a name, or are you just called Trapinch?" Jordan is usually the talker of the group.

"Mommy went up ahead, she's been acting weird since touching that purple patch there!" He pointed to the purple patch the Jeremy was reaching to touch, he reacted and jumped away, pulling his wing back from the patch like it burned him.

"Do you mind if we take a small rest here? Then we'll be right on to finding your mom!" Jordan was talking to the child. He enjoyed his job, it made me happy to see him happy.

I lead the way this time, Jordan felt like it would be best. The dungeon wasn't that different, it was just cooler than the previous, it seemed more bearable for life. The wind was getting stronger the longer we tried to get closer. It was a five floor journey, the wind was almost unbearable at the end, the Trapinch had known hidden power, the one time he used it was on the wall, it froze solid… The Trapinch didn't stop blabbing about his mother. He only quieted down when we reached the source of the wind. "Muh… MOMMY!" He rushed in the room, desperate.

"WAIT!" I yelled, rushing after him. I looked into the room, in the room I saw a strange Dragon, it looked nothing like the small brown ant! If he grows into that… It would be cool, but I couldn't see how it happened…

"Leave me alone!" She hurt her own child, and sent him careening into the wall behind her. "I shall teach all of those who want to harm me otherwise!"

"That's too far! You hurt your own child! We're gonna have to stop you!" I yelled, I saw enough abuse. I knew what was right, and I looked at the others to nod and see if they were with me. I could see rage flowing from Jeremy, but Jordan was determined to knock her senses into her. Jordan and I started the battle, We both went to her sides and used Fury Swipes, she responded using Sonic Boom. Jeremy ran under and scratched her underside.

"She's taking a lot" I said, after about 4 minutes of battling, "It seems like she's got a bit of strength in her!"

"Yeah, it's like we might not be able to beat her…" Jordan didn't sound too happy

"ENOUGH!" The trapinch was angry, he wanted to end the fighting, I saw him use something out of the corner of my eye and his mother fell to the floor, unconscious, "Mom, if you can hear me, then I want you to listen, we came here so I can evolve! You determined that it was time I moved away! That purple patch, you need to push out whatever influence it has!" I looked to Trapinch, and noticed something, there was an unconscious figure, and a tree growing a berry.

"SIS! Oh my god, you're okay!" Jeremy ran right up to the unconscious figure and grabbed her.

"There's the berry we need Derrek! Come on, let's go and get it. Then we teleport all six of us back home!" Jordan motioned to the Mother and her son.

"Actually I wanna stay here, still wanna evolve, it's just behind the tree there." The trapinch said, smiling, "I can get out with my mom, and we know were some abandoned buildings are, they're in between Resonant Bluffs, and Flower Meadows."  
>"Those aren't abandoned anymore. They're pretty populated now." Jordan was proud of the fact that people were moving in.<br>"Really? Then I might think of moving in…" The trapinch trailed, in thought. We got the berries, and left the dungeon.

"Hey, we've brought the berries, let us in!" It was room 110, the apartments were only kind of busy. The doctor was coming to the door, as heard by the stomping.

"Here! I'll take those, he requested to see you when he wakes up, the berries should have a near instant effect." I couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed to be bipedal, pink and cream, and large ears. "By the way Derrek, I'm Doctor Audino, I am a volunteer doctor, and I'm helping the Abra here…"  
>"Alright, good. So he's…"<br>"Unconscious, but for now, he'll be fine the moment we give him the berries."

"What's he suffering?"  
>"A rare form of the Pokérus that causes bedriddence."<p>

"Is it contagious?"  
>"Not at this stage, it's stopped reproducing. Though his body might reject the new bacteria living inside him, so the berries are a short-term antibody suppressant."<p>

"Lots of big fancy words… How do you know them?"  
>"There's a big hospital that I used to work at, lots of machinery and technology. Great place, really stuffy, and I found out that you could do just as much using some Pokémon abilities. Healer really helps with diagnosing viruses, and with my knowledge from the central hospital I can heal some people."<p>

"Ah, why isn't the tech used out here?"

"The people here came here as a refuge from tech used in Avenir city. It's a strange place where neighbors aren't really even acquaintances… I was glad to move out here." I watched as she put the berries in his mouth, he started coughing and sat up, she propped a pillow properly and said, "They finished what you wanted them to, go ahead, if you are in any sort of pain, call me."  
>"Alright, Doctor Audino, I'll let you know." He coughed, but it was a weaker cough, "I'll let you know that I'm glad I could see you guys again, I told all my friends and told them to tell their friends. The town really became popular, and I've noticed that the vivid dreams have come back two nights out of five." He coughed again, it was stronger than the last, but not by much.<p>

"Hey, don't strain yourself too much, I've noticed the popularity, this town seems to be a safe haven." I said, comforting him.

"All people want is a place to go. I'll tell you about me if you come back tomorrow, I'll still be here, in room 110. I don't really want to talk now."  
>"I then will make sure to show up tomorrow… Have a good night." I walked out the door, Jordan didn't talk, evidently he wasn't feeling chatty.<p>

"Hey, Derrek, can you fall asleep? I thought so, I've just had the best time exploring with you, but I still don't feel fulfilled. I've done everything that I've signed up for, but I feel like there's something more… Sometimes I wonder if the fortune I got when I was younger was destined to become true… Good night, Derrek." I heard Jordan say every word, and honestly I was too busy contemplating to let him know I was awake, I was wondering what I had to do here, why I was here, and how much my friendship was worth. I knew that I had to keep the promises I make, but I also knew that there was no guarantee to what promises would hold… I couldn't think too far into the future, as there was so little I knew of this world. I had to learn more, but I didn't want to distract Jordan. I drifted off into a restless sleep, dreaming of my past.

**Author's notes**

**Thanks for hanging in there! I haven't been chatty as life has been awfully suspicious. Just went from seeing no shinies to seeing three and catching the Pokérus in one week. It's like life is trying to make up for something in advance... This chapter title is a subtle reference, although the chapter contains none, if you get the reference, PM me! This chapter was almost done yesterday, and I tried to finish it, and post it, but I didn't quite reach my quota. Honestly GLHF for the future, and be sure to get the next Pokémon game!**


	10. Chapter 9: Waking Up Again

Chapter 9: Waking up again

I walked into town, it was two weeks later. I was talking with Jordan, "Pretty uneventful two weeks wasn't it?"  
>"Yeah, we managed to do a bunch of requests, learn about the past of this town, and helped the town finish building…" I said, getting to where the Kecleon, at the entrance of town, could shout and talk to us.<p>

"GET BACK!" Jordan grabbed me and pointed up to the sky… A meteor, was falling, and was falling right above the town. No one else noticed, and Jordan started running.

"GET OUT OF THERE, RUN!" I started running to the town, but the meteor was a lot closer than I thought, just as I was reaching the outskirts it hit, and I was at the edge, I held my spot, as much as possible, but I was thrown back, and landed on my side… My legs screamed from pain, like they were broken, but my sides were burning, entirely, like I was just hit by a Lava Plume… I couldn't breathe, the pain was too much. I felt like I was dying… Then I felt something stomp next to me.

"That was for disobeying me, this is for those who rebel." said a voice, I couldn't tell exactly what said it, but I felt a sharp pain.

"GAH! Ow, that dream gave me a headache." I didn't want another nightmare like that. I must have thrashed about because my bed was strewn about. I shook Jordan awake, "Hey, let's go do a request or something."

"But it's too early." He whined, although I still pulled him up. He rubbed his eyes, and I walked out of the hut. The sky wasn't yet bright, but the sun wasn't rising either. It was a twilight just before dawn, and the stars provided the most stunning view. I knew it was close to four in the morning, but an adventure doesn't stop because of time, it only slows. Jordan had come outside, unknowing of what I was going to do. I took off running to town, "Wait for me! Don't be so impatient! WAIT!" I didn't stop, he was able to keep up and I was laughing, it seemed like a game. I turned and looked at him to see his face, I walked this road enough to know to step high. "Look out!" Jordan had yelled, I slowed down, but didn't stop and fell into a hole.

The hole was mostly dirt, but it seemed excavated, as it was spherical, and slippery along the edges. I was tumbling down the side, when I landed I started rolling. About half way down, I was able to right myself, and slide down on my paws. Jordan was waiting for me at the bottom, I didn't see him go past. When I stopped sliding I was surprised, "When'd this get here? How'd this get here?" I asked, to no one in particular, I didn't expect Jordan to know why and how the hole was here, "Ooooh shiny…" I said, noticing the stone in the center of the pit, it glowed a strange, orangish color, and was warm to the touch. I picked it up and put it in the bag, Jordan glared at me.

"Hey are you okay down there?" I heard a yell from over the edge, when I looked up I saw Jordan… Wait, two Jordans? I looked back, the other Jordan was advancing on me. This one didn't have a bag, imposter Jordan! I used Fury Swipes, and the poser turned tail, and ran, his mistake, I used pursuit, and knocked him cold. "Hey, I'm coming down to get you. Hold on!" I kicked the poser, and it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Could that have been a work of my imagination, or was it something more sinister? "Alright, now I've got to tell you something."

"What?"  
>"I don't think I can get both of us up… You might have to wait down here for me to get help." We walked up to the wall as far as we could get without sliding, and I heard a sound of metal sliding on metal, "Nevermind, didn't notice I had learned Metal Claw. I'll definitely be able to carry you up. Just get on on my shoulders."<p>

I had gotten on his shoulders as he started climbing up the wall, it felt weird, and I thought I looked like a goat on a mountain, with how my paws were positioned. I told Jordan, "I feel like a goat." He was confused, and asked a question.

"What's that?"  
>"It's a human world animal… It's, umm, a quadrupled animal with, hmm, wool, that climbs mountains. It's kinda like a small horse, except it isn't a small horse."<br>"What's a horse?"  
>"Something that in the human world, roams the plains on it's hoofed legs, it's known for running, and being strong."<p>

"Like a Ponyta?"  
>"Yeah, I suppose."<p>

"Oh, so you were talking about Gogoats! I suppose I can see that…" We both ended up laughing a little. Jordan made short work of climbing out of the huge hole, luckily, he went up the other side than the one I fell down in. "How long do you think it would have taken us to walk around?" I asked, the hole was colossal.

"Way too long, they're going to build a bridge across it because many people come through here. I can just tell."

The town was quieter when we got in, although the sun was up, and it was about 8 or 9 in the morning. I heard a faint melody drift through the air. It was like someone was playing a guitar… Jordan took me to the apartments, and I knocked on door 110. "Ah good, you're here." I heard a familiar voice say, it seemed as if Abra was waiting, "I've been anxious to start talking with you again."  
>"That's nice, I've wanted to learn more about you. It's strange as one who was trying to just live on their own suddenly forsakes that life and lives in town…"<p>

"Yeah, but there's a reason to that, although for now I want to tell you of my hobby."  
>"And what's that?" Jordan asked, it seems like he's willing to partake in this experience this time.<p>

"It's fortune telling, using Tarot cards. I've gotten 'good' at it, and through no fault of my own. I enjoy it, but I am scared of what it'll turn out…"

"Let's do it!" I was excited, I wanted to see this with my own hands. I've never seen a fortune teller before, and usually they're hoaxes in my world!

"Alright, let me just get out my deck, and cover the windows."

His setup time was short, he used his psychic powers to do those. He never touched the cards with his hands, only his mind. "Please sit opposite me at the table, and then I shall begin." We did so, Jordan was reluctant, but he wanted to see it,

He started talking.

"Ancients of spirit, ancients of time,

Listen to this rhetoric, and rhyme.

Deliver unto me, the prophecy,

Let me know the fate of those,

as I bring this rhyme, to a close."

The entire time he was saying that he was shuffling the deck, though never touching it, he started dealing. "The Fool, and Strength." He said, dealing the first two cards. "Have mastered themselves," he continued, drawing the two of cups, "have met each other," he was prompted saying this by drawing the three of cups, "and agreed upon using their power." He said, drawing the ace of swords. "The fool determines the path, pleasing himself, but changing the world." He said drawing the Emperor, "But Strength is finding himself," Abra drew the Hermit, "the hardships ahead are going to the two, but the strength shared between them is enough to overcome even Death." He drew three cards in quick succession, King of Wands, King of Swords, and Death, "but only if their will is true." He finished by drawing the world.

"... What happened?" He asked, seeing the order of the cards he drew, "That was my most intense relapse since I've started this…"

"N-nothing. I-I swear…" I said, stunned by this telling, I changed my mind about knowing the future.

"Ye-yeah, n-nothing…" Jordan was just as stunned.

"Alright then, well, I've been practicing on people who want to do this, I might even start a shop for this!"

"Ok then, just make them pay before hand." I said, scared, that rattled me to the bones, we had to fight Death.

"Well, I've been in this town before, and it seemed like it might have needed a fortune teller. I'm going to Resonant Bluffs, to evolve tomorrow, if you want to I suggest you come along."

"Oh, we will…" I said, waving, "Bye now!" I walked out of the room, Jordan was walking out behind me.

"That was… Unique." He said, confused.  
>"Yeah, I don't want another. Ever." I said, knowing that we might be forced into a fortune.<p>

We walked pretty stunned into Team Mirror's HQ. They weren't yet awake, I wanted to talk, but I didn't want to wake them up. I was still stunned by the fortune, and wanted to tell Team Mirror. "Hey, WAKE UP!" Jordan didn't want them to sleep though, he wanted to talk.

"It's too early. Five more minutes." All eight of them said it at the same time. It was a reaction they must have acquired before coming here.

"Come on, it's time to wake up!" He yelled again, and I heard stirring.

"Sheesh, someone's a Loudred…" The voice sounded icy, must be Glaceon.

"Hey, at least they had the decency to wake us up that way, and not come into our room… I hated that guy." Flareon, evidently remembering someone they used to know.

"Back in the guild, yeah, I'll just keep working back here."

"Ah shuttit. I'm trying to go back to sleep, it's still possible." Sylveon, being optimistic about the wrong thing, he's not going back to sleep.

"Whelp, time to wake up, and sniff the smell of power!" Jolteon, obviously, I have never heard anything stranger.

"You better not forget to take me out adventuring, you still owe me!" Leafeon, definitely upset with Jolteon.

"I wonder if it's Jordan, hey Espeon, what's the chances of him being with Derrek?" Vaporeon, staying true to the description Sylveon gave.  
>"A ninety-nine percent chance, unless today is rainy, at which it drops to fifty." Espeon said in a dead tone.<p>

"Hey Espeon, speaking of which, what's the chances that my contraption will work?" Umbreon asked, wanting an answer that was pleasing.

"Oh, that would be… fifty percent?" Espeon wasn't comfortable, he was lying.

"For a simple doorbell?" Umbreon obviously didn't believe the poor sap, it might end badly.  
>"Uh, twenty?" Espeon said, getting less comfortable.<p>

"It's not going to work is it… I'll get back to work then."

"Is your morning procedures done? I wanna talk…" Jordan was kinda trailing off, he wasn't very sure of himself.  
>"Oh! It's Jordan! I'll definitely be awake then! I'm coming!" Sylveon, although he was wanting to go to sleep just a little while ago. He rushed out, and sat down right in front of us, "So what'cha wanna know?"<br>"First, we wanted to let you know that there's going to be a fortune teller opening up shop in the area soon."  
>"Oh, good, always wanted my fortune told."<p>

"It'll be confusing trust me, and second, how do you get more than four people into a dungeon at a time?"  
>"We don't, as you know, four people is the absolute limit."<p>

"Why?"  
>"Well, whenever a fifth attempts to enter it immediately sends the dungeon into a sort of 'reset' and the entire thing that kicks you out if you spent too much time on a floor happens and sends you back to square one. If a person is trapped in a dungeon, then the rules are different, but if more than 4 people want to explore the dungeon, then it resets upon the fifth entering."<p>

"Really? How do you…"  
>"We don't! We usually send groups of two or four through the dungeons, and use a psychic link between Espeon and Vaporeon as a transmission device."<p>

"Okay then."

It was a lot of idle chit-chat. The time the conversation died was when Jordan and I said our leave, to go on a request. It was short, and it required us going to Sandstorm Caverns, something about a lost soothe bell. When we got back I saw something strange. "Mom, I know you want to hold on to me, but I need to find my own way to go through this world, remember what you told me? I'm growing up, and when I do, I'll have to fend for myself. I can handle myself, and anyways, I'll have people who'll support me. Don't worry!"

"Fine honey, it's just I feel so sorry for troubling you, and those fine gentlemen, and I want to pay you back."  
>"You being my parent is enough of a reward of it's own. Thanks, now go home, I know that you want to be there. It's possible for you now. Bye!"<p>

"Be strong, and remember, use that Ice-type Hidden Power when you get in trouble with the Fae."

"Mom! I know! But one of the ones I wanna be with is a Drilbur! He'll know steel-type moves and I'll be fine!" His words made me take interest so I walked closer.

"You're talking about us, right?" I asked, blatantly talking to what I inwardly identified as Vibrava. Still had no clue how I did that.  
>"Yeah! My name is Urist, you're Derrek, and I never caught your name." He said, looking to Jordan.<p>

"My name's Jordan, I'm the friendly drilbur that you mentioned to the nice Flygon over there."

"Hey, we're just on our way to the HQ, wanna join us?"  
>"Yeah, what happened to the Torchic?"<br>"Haven't seen him since, I assume he'll come around eventually…"

"Let's go! I think that it's grand to have a third member again!" I said, hoping to get home. When we finally got there it was sundown, and the trip around the hole took us the most time. Drat, I forgot to tell anyone about it! Ah well, there's always tomorrow.

"So where am I sleeping?" Urist asked, not seeing a third bed.

"I'll make another bed, it'll be real quick." Jordan said, rushing outside. I heard a familiar scraping of metal on metal. "What's great is now I don't have to buy dry grass!"  
>"Really? Sweet!" I said, noticing him just cutting down the grass with Metal Claw.<p>

"So what do you do before bed? My mom used to talk about her day, teach me things, but I suppose that since we're all equals, there's not much for you to teach me." Urist said, unable to fall asleep.

"Usually we just go to bed, it's a tiring day, and we're all kinds of beat up. Luckily you haven't been exhausted due to exploring."  
>"Yeah, just try to go to sleep, otherwise just stare out the window until you do." I commented, recognizing he didn't have to go what we went through every day.<p>

"Alright." Urist said, kinda disheartened, but I know that he really was just disappointed. I drifted off to sleep, and slept well.

**Author's Note**

**Well, school has been kind of a hassle, I am glad I get to post this on time. Today I was thinking about the customs of an OC, and a different character's name... Hoboy I'm gonna have a problem trying to keep all those S's straight. Good luck to all of those suffering the same system I am.**

**Post-Author's Note**

**I also forgot to mention that I was trying sooo hard not to name the Vibrava Nick, so I named it Urist like the DF common name. Heh, yeah. More on the fortune telling later. Maybe next chapter?**


	11. Chapter 10: Urist's first day

It was a short nights rest, honestly the night wasn't eventful, it was just the morning after. "Goooood morning Derrek and Jordan! It's time to waaaake UP!" I am honestly surprised about his waking me up. His voice was certainly surprising, he had a sort of radio announcer voice from my world.

"Hey, we made a promise that we would help someone today. Do you mind?" I asked, remembering our promise to Abra. Knowing if we didn't keep it, he would be kinda upset. Urist shook his head, and we went out to the town.

"Hey! Derrek! Over here! Let's go!" Abra was yelling, he wanted to get on the road. Jordan, Urist, and I walked over to Abra and he took off in the direction of Resonant Bluffs. We chased him in a line, in the order of Me, Urist, then Jordan. The entry to Resonant Bluffs was feeling more unnatural than last time, although not near as bad as Flower Meadows. It was a short trip up to the peak, the Pokémon weren't there, they were all just gone…

"This feels… Wrong. I don't like this feeling." Urist said.

"It feels just like Flower Meadows… Why?" Jordan asked.

"You've felt this before?" Abra, he didn't experience this at Flower Meadows.

"Yeah, let's move." I said.

"The evolution point is just beyond there."

"Alright" Abra moved forward, and into a cavern beyond the peak. The wall sealed behind him, and I saw another Dream Cube, it wasn't here before… This time Jordan was talking with Urist while facing me, although Urist couldn't see me. I took the Dream Cube, it just felt… right? Was I secretly a kleptomaniac?

"Hey, I'm back!" It was one or two hours later, he wasn't Abra anymore, although…

"So should we call you Kadabra?" Jordan asked, telling me what species Abra "evolves" into. I'll have to ask what evolution does in this world, as it must be different from evolution in my world.  
>"No, my family usually finds their own name when they evolve the first time. I think I heard the name Somnus, although I don't know why. It doesn't feel of any importance, and that's how my dad described how he found his name."<p>

"So we call you Somnus?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

"Look, a purple patch… Could people go crazy due to this?" Urist asked, pointing at a corner in this hall. I shrugged, then held out my badge, Jordan did the same, but Urist just stared.

"Note to self, give Urist badge when we get back to town." Whoosh.

"Hey! Thanks for the help. I think that I might not have made it if not for you. I'll be sure to give you one free fortune! Wait, I already have, I won't make you pay for one fortune in the past!" Somnus, previously Abra, said.  
>"But that was a test!" I yelled.<br>"You'd still owe me! Be happy that you helped me." Grrr, he might get on my nerves if he keeps acting this way.  
>"Fine…" I muttered. Acknowledging his weaseling, Walking away.<p>

"We've still got most of the day ahead, wanna do a request?" I asked Urist, the Resonant Bluffs weren't very exciting, "If you want to we always could."  
>"Sure, why not, we've got time."<p>

"Alright lets go check the board then." I said, walking over to the board.

"Hey look at this one." Jordan said, picking up a request, "Oh, Derrek, it reads, 'Hey! I want to join Team Blanket, if any team that wants to help, please introduce me to Team Blanket. I will reward you greatly!"

"Time to move over the meet someone requests. Another for Team Blanket, they've gotten unusually popular, I wonder how they've spread so fast." Pelipper said, "Not even I spread this fast, and I'm the mailman."

"Oh really? How did we spread this fast…" I said, "Where do you put those?"  
>"I put it on a special board, but for you guys I've seen a ton of them, I've lost count. It seems like you guys should be running a guild."<br>"Maybe we will." Jordan said, "It seems like something that would be fun."  
>"So are you gonna accept those?"<br>"Nah, we don't have the room at home. Maybe when we get a larger building? It's in my plans later."

"Alright, let's keep them on my board then."

"Okay, here you go."

"Alright, how about this one then?" Urist said, he was pointing to a rescue request, it was from Team Mirror, "Hold on, lemme read it out… 'Help, I'm trapped with Espeon, and can't get out! Someone help! ~Vaporeon."

"We've gotta go help them!" I yelled.

"Where are we going Urist?" Jordan asked, excited and angry.

"We're going to… Underwater Plateau? Where's that?"

"I... don't know, it seems best to ask Pelipper…"

"It's north of the shore, not really that far north. I can show you, although, you can always ask someone else to take you, today I don't have time."

"Any suggestions?"

"Nope, do you have a map?"  
>"No, although we could buy one."<br>"Nah, I'll give you one, the Plateau is there." He said, using his wing to point at a spot just north of the shore.

"Let's go!" I yelled, taking off, running ahead of the others.

"Wait, isn't it 'underwater?' How would we survive if we can't breathe underwater!" Jordan yelled, obviously concerned.

"It doesn't matter, underwater dungeons are weird, you'll breathe! GO!" Pelipper yelled, pointing north, I kept running, Urist flapped his Vibrava wings really hard, almost catching up to me he slowed down, while Jordan was basically just stumbling, tripping every now and then.

The entrance was just outside of the shore, we had to swim a little. It was honestly my first time in water since being in this form, while I did know how to swim, it felt entirely alien. When we did reach the entrance we basically were just sucked into the dungeon. "There's no escape now, although we don't need it." I said, a little confident.

"You do realize I am weak to water right?" Jordan commented, I let it sink in. He was a ground type…

"Then hide behind me, and don't get hit! Simple enough right?" I asked, knowing that the response was theoretically 'easier said than done.' We moved and fought our way forward.

"So, those last seven levels were easy enough. Just rush to the stairs…" Jordan said, exhausted.

"Yeah, heheh, sure!" His voice was littered with sarcasm.

"Next time I see a Shellos I'm gonna hurl." Jordan was seriously disgusted by the water-types.

"No problem, it's just us now, we'll keep pushing." I said, hoping to comfort them.

"Yeah, just a little while longer. Like thirteen floors! Hahahah ha haaaa…" Jordan was purposely sounding crazy. The past floors were a huge trail for them, I didn't do an insane amount of damage, so this dungeon was going to be a trial. Should be about three floors for a break… Right?

"Only have to work until floor ten. Then we're just resting for a little." Urist commented, even though he was ground type, but being dragon type eliminated the water weakness.

"Yeah, yeah, stairs!" Jordan said, racing to the stairs. Everyone raced up the stairs, "Oh, and here!" Jordan said, racing up a second set of stairs, "And to floor ten!" He said, pointing to the final set of stairs before floor ten, and he was over excited about getting a rest. I just followed him up, and we were on floor ten.

"It's certainly different…" I said, but it wasn't the rest floor that Jordan was expecting.

"Where's the Kengaskan rock! Noooo, why? Why can't I just sleeeep!" Jordan was whining.

"You can't sleep because I've got to stop you from meddling in master's affairs. I guard this floor, you must get past me to meddle…"

"Meddle? Who said that!" I asked.

"I did! I, Poliwrath, creator of the Maelstrom!"  
>"Water fighting? I can get behind that. Let's do this!" Jordan got cocky, but after so long of hiding he was unable to hold back his enthusiasm.<p>

"Yeah, let me start this… FURY SWIPES!" I yelled, successfully distracting the Poliwrath and hitting him three times., while Jordan used the distraction to dig and use Dig to hide Urist, I could tell that Urist was using Hidden Power, trying to freeze the ground.

"Gah, you little…" He was getting angry, "I'll crush you!" Jordan came up and smashed Poliwrath using his second turn of dig. "Really? You used DIG? Why such a weak move!" He finished his taunt by laughing, and tried to hit me with dizzy punch. His feet went out from under him, and I took the advantage by using Fury Swipes on his face.

"Haha! YES! I worked on that plan for so long with Jordan!" Urist yelled coming out of the hole, and stuck the enemy with Mud-Slap, Jordan hit him with Fury Swipes, four times. He must have been weak, he took a bunch of hits. He didn't necessarily resist them, and we've been using team work. He swung his fist using dizzy punch, mashed me in the face, confusing me.

"Urghlebushlik?" I asked, I thought I had said 'Is the world upright?'

"Gah! Poliwrath confused him! We've gotta finish him!" Jordan yelled.

"Hurgh?" I asked, I swung a feint attack in the direction of Poliwrath… Maybe? I know I made contact though.

"Hey! Friendly fire! I'll take care of him!" Urist yelled, using Hidden Power, returned the confusion favor by freezing him.  
>"He's as good as dead!" I yelled, excited by the freezing.<p>

"Hey! You snapped out of it! Good job!" Jordan yelled and attacked him with a mud-slap.

"I'm not dead yet!" He yelled, attempting to break the ice, "Knew I shoulda used that Brick break Technical Machine!" I struck him with Fury Swipes, twice, but that was all he needed to be knocked out. He was face-down on the ground.

"Alright, I'll write a note to have this guy arrested, criminal assault. Then he'll go to, and stay in, jail." Urist said, having a pen on him was one of the things I didn't expect.

"Okay, Jordan, you can rest here, how else was he able to stay here for so long?" I said. Jordan just fell over and passed out.

**Author's Note**

**And this introduces multiple things, for one, the second dream cube, for two, the fortune-teller, of whom if I had a game based on this would be important, third, MINIBOSSES, basically weaker bosses. During this I over-exaggerated the simplicity of bosses, and I drew inspiration for this dungeon from my personal experiences with Miracle Sea in the endgame of Explorers of Time. Gosh I'm tired with this dungeon... Staircase, staircase, staircase, staircase, ex., boss. I wondered if the game secretly loved me. I can't wait until I decide to cancel this proj. since I doubt it'll get much further. Unless I have the Determination to do so.**

**Post Author's note**

**Just saw that I missed this update... Oops :/ It's a week late, but it was done last week.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Surprise

"Good morning Exploration Team Blanket! It's time to waaaaaake up!" Urist yelled, when did I fall asleep? Must have seriously been exhausted, I can understand why Jordan was just out like a light then.

"Alright then, let's get moving! Only the rest of the dungeon to go! That's rather short, right?" I commented, with a rhetorical question, I wanted it done, there might be things to do back in town, "How long have we been in here?"  
>"I don't think time flows normally in these places, I've heard of a person entering after noon into Mystery Dungeons, and exiting before noon. I think the dungeon always takes one day to get to and from a town, even the furthest ones, and the largest." Jordan commented, I had something to say to that.<p>

"Really now? Huh, that's confusing." I said, responding to Jordan.

"Alright, you wanted to move, I call forward position!" Urist yelled, I winced, he was a little too close to be yelling.

"Let's get a move on! Jordan, in between me and Urist. We've got this." I said, attempting to protect the weakest, we haven't had anyone faint yet… And we've gotta rescue Team Mirror!

"Final floor, the request should be filled just up here." Urist lead the attacks using Bulldoze, it must have hurt. Jordan spent most of his time sharpening his claws, I heard him say that it was called 'Hone Claws' and I just sat in the back, attacking any Pokémon that attempted to hit us while we were waiting for Urist to move. When we got onto the final floor I heard something.

"So you're finally here? Took long enough, hurry up and rescue us!" It was Vaporeon, though something was wrong. Urist dashed into the room, dragging Jordan and I after him.  
>"NO DON'T! IT'S… a trap." Espeon called, his voice showing disappointment when he saw us enter the room.<p>

"What?" I asked, then saw a purple patch… Oh crap.

"Time to die! I never really respected you, although I can thank you for bringing so much business into town, that gives me so much more to do!" This didn't sound like someone who was sane talking, that purple patch changes you… although, how much?

"I get first move!" She yelled, and hit me with a Quick Attack.

"Watch out, she resists some of our attacks." Jordan yelled, he had used Hone Claw, then followed up with a Fury Swipes, although he only hit once, and missed his second time. I used Fury Swipes as well, and Urist used Bulldoze.

"Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon yelled, and hit Jordan dead-center.

"Ow, that hurt you Jerk!" Jordan yelled, he used dig, and ducked under anything that Vaporeon could throw at him for a while. I used Pursuit, as Vaporeon turned around to attack Urist.

"How about a Quick Attack to you?" Vaporeon asked, using Quick Attack on Urist.

"Here, let me join in!" Espeon used Hyper Beam.

"OW, traitorous dog! I'll get you when we get back." Vaporeon yelled.

I used Fury Swipes, and Jordan finished Dig. I got five hits on Vaporeon.

"Hey, if I go down, then so do you!" She yelled, throwing some sort of purple ball at me. It made contact and I felt like I just ate some Swedish Meatballs that my mother cooked, she gave me food poisoning accidentally.

"Urgh, I feel sick…" I said, Urist took a hit from Vaporeon, and retaliated… No, he used Feint Attack. Vaporeon fell over, unconscious, "Alright, now to return back to town." I said, then spat something up and passed out.

"Is he awake?"  
>"I don't think so"<p>

"I am SO sorry! I don't know what came over me after I…"

"Touched the purple patch? I know, we've seen it before."

"Really? Oh hey, he's getting up~"

"How am I? What happened." I asked, looking at the faces around me, it was Jordan, Urist, Vaporeon, and Espeon. We were back in Jordan's house, "How'd we get back to your place Jordan?"

"It's simple. We used the badges, can't continue on when a member has fallen… That's just rude!"

"Yeah, but what about…"  
>"I'm fine now, just get your rest. I'm sorry for hurting you guys."<p>

"No problem, it's fine, you can return home now." Jordan said, showing them out.

"Owowowowo, this feels like I've been hit by Disarming Voice again. Can I go back to sleep?"  
>"For as long as you want. Oh, and it's not just my house, it's Team HQ, so it's your house too." Jordan said, as I drifted into a state of quiet.<p>

"Welcome back, I've been waiting, I let the others go, and now I can't protect them. Sorry, but they might just die!" The voice was extremely sarcastic.

"Really? That's just inconsiderate!" I didn't say that, "Although I wouldn't expect any less. The question is… How'd Derrek get through without confronting you?"  
>"He should ask that himself, although I suppose that it'll be hard to explain, so the best way to put it is how he entered this world compared to the others." the voice said, snide, although I did want to know.<p>

"This tale I've heard is of a man who spent his whole life hunting giants. In the end even he could not best the final giant, his own ego." Jeremy said, rather cryptically.

"Alright, so tell me where they are and I'll save them." I said, knowing the voice would decline. My biggest hope would be that it would trip up and give me some information.

"No, that's for later. I'll tell you when I deem it time."

"Really? When's that?"  
>"Later. I would let you know… But this world is for exploration, find enough things to appease me and I'll tell you. Also, you and your sister, fiery chick, should make a great exploration team, maybe you can find your way to Derrek and Join his organization… or plan for one."<br>"Hey, no, don't volunteer me, I'll gladly do it, but he's gotta ask!"

"Can we?"  
>"Sure! Although I might have to ask Jordan… Better yet, ask us in person. If Jordan says yes I'll try to build you a house or hut nearby. You might still wanna think about your team name, it's really important" I said, contemplative of the situation, building would be really difficult, as I didn't have hands, the thatching was okay, but I only used my mouth. I would need someone to help build the structure, maybe I can get Jordan to help, "Wait, why are you so helpful?"<p>

"I am not helpful, its just… shush! Don't tell HIM about this." The voice said, scared, but of what? "Now go! Leave me! Pathetic moldings of flesh."

I woke up, it was early in the morning, and nobody was awake. I walked out doors and looked up at the sky, it wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either. I stared out and compared it to my home, a crowded, overpopulated, and mopey city. This place is a pretty oasis, the perfect escape from my old life. I didn't miss a thing about it, the place was stuffy, smelly, and polluted. My family weren't quite up to par, and I regretted almost every choice I made. I didn't like my step-fathers values, he didn't teach me the things I needed, and tried to teach me new values. He was oppressive, and I had the feeling that he didn't love me. "What're you doing out here?" Jordan asked, evidently just waking up.

"Nothing, hey Jordan, will you help me build any buildings I wanna build?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, why?"<p>

"I was thinking, and I wanted to be a carpenter in my world, so do you wanna build something now?"

"Sure, I think it should be a second bedroom, I get the feeling that we'll need it." Jordan said, shrugging.

"This should be where they are sis." The voice sounded familiar, it was probably Jeremy.

"Really? I don't know…" It was a female.

"Yeah, but at least you know what you were changed into."

"Yeah, I know, Espurr, I know very little about Pokémon though. Never even played the game, just saw some images."

"Okay then, but you still must admit that you knew what you were."

"Who're they?" Jordan asked, not hoping to get an answer from me.

"Guests. We'll ask them later."

"Alright a little longer sis, never linger."

"Yeah, yeah, I sense two people over there."

"Really? Alright, HEY! Is this where Jordan and Derrek live?"

"Depends on who you ask. Who are you asking?" I yelled back.

"Whoever's gonna answer."

"Yeah they live here, although you're gonna have to look around in order to find them."

"Really? Might I ask who's talking?"  
>"I am. If you wish to know, you might want to come find me."<br>"Alright then." He yelled, and came over. "Oh hey! Jordan, Derrek, May we join your… erm, organization?"

"Organization? What's this about?" A short silence happens, " Oh, heheh. Sure, we haven't given it a name, so you're temporarily just a part of Team Blanket… I suppose. Hit up on the request board in town, and give us erm… fifty? Yeah, fifty percent of the cash. We'll build you a room by nightfall. We'll feed you every night, and let you be associated with our organization."

"Alright, we accept. Do we get a team name? I heard something about getting a team name from somewhere."  
>"OH yeah, yeah. We'll write it down… erm."<br>"I've got this! What's your Team name?" Urist asked, pulling out a notepad, he came from nowhere, it surprised me to have him talking right behind me. "I'm not meant for job, but I can do it. I won't make it full time though."  
>"Okay, so you're part of their team now? Alright, me and my sis wanna be known as 'Team Pyrokinesis'. It's something that we wanted thought about."<p>

"Alright, you're written down. I'll pass this on to whoever is next… I hope." Urist said.

"Now go out and go get some of your own fame. Make sure you treat your clientele well. Bring back fifty percent."

"We'll build your house." I said, hoping to get it done.

"Bye now!" Jeremy said, "We'll be working on it. Maybe get you your cash…"  
>"Wait, take these!" Jordan said, tossing them badges. "We've got some extra, but they say our team name. Now get going, we'll get it done!" They left, "Now to get wood… However we do that…"<p>

**Author's note**

**...Huh, Sorry 'bout posting this so much later compared to normal. Trying an experiment. Oh the plans for the future, it may seem confusing now, but it's the plans for the future. Hope you enjoyed this, I'm not gonna A/N this next couple updates. Might get too confusing. I will PAN it if people ask me a bunch of questions. Reviews and PMs are nice to see every now and then, so please do.  
><strong>

**POST Author's note.**

**301 views? Welcome everybody, to textual Youtube.**


	13. Chapter 12

"Maybe we could…" the past couple of minutes we've been talking about how to get wood. It's been rather uneventful, and no one's had many ideas, because recently the lumberjacks have closed down.

"Hey… How do we explore?"

"... Oops." I muttered, we forgot to teach them… Erp, "Urist, could you go with them for their first request?"

"Yeah, I'll explore with them. It'll be fun, just finish the building" Urist said, taking his bag, and leaving.

"So any new ideas?" I asked, Jordan shrugged, "Alright, let's go ask the mailman then. It seems that he knows much more about this town then I can ever learn." Jordan just nodded.

In town it felt busy, but empty, like a group of people were walking about talking about death. The town had this dark feel, and the people… "Let's get to the post, I don't like the vibe these guys are giving off." I said, wanting to get in and get out.

"Pelipper?" I commented.

"Huh? Yes?"

"Do you know where maybe we could find some wood? Jordan wants to build something."

"No, there's no new source of construction wood, although the retired carpenter might have a source." Pelipper commented, "Although that's not guaranteed. It's the only source I can think of."

"Thanks, we'll talk to him." Jordan said, taking me to the carpenter's house.

The house was really nice looking, and seemed to just fit every occasion. It was definitely the work of a master builder, and I was studying to build stuff like this. It was my goal, I wanted to build to test my skills. "Hey, Carpenter, are you in there?" Jordan called out, asking for the carpenter.

"Yeah, what'cha here for?" A voice called out. I couldn't pin the accent, it seemed Georgian, though.

"Do you have any construction wood left? Me and my friend want to build something."

"Yeah, I'll give it to you, I've got no use for it. It's better to just give than to ask for a return."

"Really? You'll just give it to us?"  
>"Yeah, it's better to nurture those who want to take an interest in a craft, than to deny. Although this is all I have, I won't have anything left, so if you come back, I'll tell you where to get more, rather than giving you some."<p>

"Thanks! I really can't thank you enough. Thank you!" I said, I was about to hug him.

"No problem, it's out back, the shed, it looks locked, but it ain't." He said, I still haven't seen him.

"Bye! Thanks for that!" I said.  
>"No problem again, I'll just be sure to see you later." He said, I didn't know exactly who he was, and, or how he knew who we were, if he did, but I didn't wanna find out. We had wood. It was time for some fun.<p>

"Alright, so this goes here, dig a small hole." I said, putting an X where I wanted Jordan to dig for me. "Now this goes here, and I'll start working on the final stud locations." Time didn't seem to pass, I was just breezing through it all. Not only did the Carpenter have planks, but also a hammer and some nails, we would return them the moment, we're done with them. "Now hold this at head level for me, and I'll…" I heard three whacks as I used my mouth to hammer in the nails. "There we go, now all I've got to do is…" Time was stopped, it was an amazing experience just to sit there building a house. I wouldn't gain very much, but I knew every moment was worth it. "Now we've got to finish the thatching, and put it up…" it was almost done, and I was aglow, not literally, but figuratively, Jordan was pretty satisfied, and I looked up. It was finished. Sun was going down, and I felt rather nice about this one, it matched the style of the other, and was very well built. It was time to go return the hammer and nails.

"Hey, Carpenter? I hope you don't mind us using your nails." I yelled out, hoping to ask forgiveness if he did.

"No, I don't. Are you finished? That was fast, you guys must have done a lot of work and were very efficient about it. I've seen it faster with my crew, but I never thought amateurs could do it this fast."

"Do you want some sort of compensation for the item usage? If not, it is done, and we'd like you to come see."

"No, no compensation, and sure, it'll be me last act." He said, exiting his house. Inside something said this was a Conkeldurr, he was slow, and he seemed to be in a great amount of pain when he walked. He showed his age, and he bore it with pride, he tried to make his stature as tall as possible, and when he walked he tried his hardest to hide the pain, using the pillars of concrete to help him walk.

"I'll lead you. We live a little outside town this way."

"Ah, that's nice, you carried all that wood by yourselves?"  
>"Yes, but it was the lightest I've carried! It was amazing how light it was."<br>"Yeah, that's why I chose it. It's called Dream Wood, it was originally found in this town, but now, due to it's weight, is being grown everywhere."

"Really? That's so cool!" I said, just going all in with my desire of building.

"Now, I would prefer some quiet while we walk, I've got some last minute thinking to do." He said.

"This is what you guys built? It's pretty good, I've only seen a similar style built successfully once. Let alone so well." The Carpenter commented, "I'm glad I let you build this. Thanks for showing me something so nice, I'll be remembering this."

"No problem, thanks for letting me build this. It was an honor to impress you." I said, bowing.

"I'll be off then, you've done a nice job, who ever taught you should be proud. I know I would. You have access to my tools whenever you want." He said, nodding, "Goodbye now."

"Bye!" I said, waving him off, he was walking away.

"So that's the last you need to know about exploring." Urist said, presumably to Jeremy, and his sister.

"Alright. Thanks!" Jeremy said back, "Can't wait to see my new home."

"They promised it would be done, let's hope they followed through." His sister said. I hurried Jordan into the house, and had him make a bed while I made one, "Hey, why can't we have more than four in a Mystery Dungeon at a time?"  
>"Something to do with a reset, it's strange, that's why only one group explores a dungeon at a time, it's basically an arbitrary headcount limit." Urist deftly explained.<p>

"Alright, is this our house?" Jeremy asked.

"No, that should be HQ, the new building over there should be."

"Hey, over here! It's done!" Jordan yelled.

"You ask we deliver! It's as nice as we could make it, and it's done in a day!" I yelled. Everyone rushed over, including Team Mirror, who evidently decided it would be nice to drop by.

"What did you do in a day? I only heard something about a building… Oh my goodness." Umbreon said. Team Pyrokinesis was looking at their new abode. They were walking around it's four walls, and looking at it, inspecting it as much as possible.

"This… is amazing. I wouldn't expect this from anyone in a day… This is ours?" I nodded to Jeremy's question, "Wow… I… Thanks. Just thanks." I could tell that he was really thankful. I felt good, and even want to do this for more.

"Hey, Jordan, if we get a name for our guild, can we do more of this?" I asked, I felt like I had to ask about everything. I trusted him, strangely enough.

"Sure! Until then, let's keep exploring." He said, smiling.

"When you do get a good name, can we join? We'll only be consultants, and it'll be rather simple." Flareon, he seemed to approve.

"Sure… I don't know if you'll follow the same rules as the apprentices... If you want to you can." Jordan said, seeming to be put on the spot.

"And what are those?" Leafeon asked.

"For now, when a request is completed, fifty of the Poké goes to the guild." Jordan said.

"Alright, we'll do that, just get a good name." Umbreon said, nodding.

"Good. Now everyone go to sleep, it's sundown, and I've worked hard." Jordan finished.

Late night, I couldn't sleep. Just glad that I finally had the ability to build something. "Hey, Derrek, are you awake? I guess not, I had some fun building today. It reminded me of my time with my first best friend, I left him, he became an exploration team with a turtwig, his name was Tommy, I left him because I couldn't buck up and bother exploring with him. I was just so sad after failing to go with them, I left that region. Now I'm here. I tried my hardest just to learn about this region, general info, old legends, myths, you name it. I lived in this town, because I knew that every other one would be even worse. It's hard to describe what it felt like to be so alone, I honestly can't even understand what is so good with being alone. I couldn't see why others wanted to be alone. The best time to admit is when you're with a friend. I'm so sad when I'm alone, I can't find anything to look up to when I'm alone, no future time to see, I can't even stand the thought of being alone. I'm pathetic, the strongest exploration teams are generally solo teams. I'll need to find some sort of security, or I'll be worthless. Anyways, good night." He said, with a sigh. I waited, Jordan was probably asleep.

"Hey, Jordan, I'mma try what you're doing every now and then. I can't stand you releasing your feelings, without any compensation. So here I go, when I was human, I was always exploring, but I never had any friends, I couldn't find anyone who would listen, until my dad left. He left me with a plush of a shiny Zorua, when he was dead, I started to have conversations with it, now I think of it as a sort of portal to this world, it was definitely someone behind that door. I shared almost every moment, and my secrets were his, he shared his explorations, and his secrets were mine. I was scared of being rejected, so I never opened myself up, when someone finally helped me, I just couldn't respond, and I basically shut down. I hadn't experienced this before, and I didn't know how to respond… I left a best friend behind too, I should have talked to him more, and now I just regret being unable to communicate with him." I said, frowning, "I know I'm crazy, but hey, this world is crazy too. Good night."

**Author's Note**

**First, I just want to point out that this story will end at about 30, for a main plotline, but the story will go on for a little longer.**

**Second, ****this is a special 'Author's Note,' I've got something to explain, so I shall interview someone who I think can explain it better then I. At least I hope he shows up, Arceus? It's time for the interview!**

"Yes, I know, now, as you may know..."

**Quiet down will you? You don't have to yell!**

"Sorry, I'll whisper then, that is how I normally talk. As you may know, my name is Arceus, and I'm the Creator."

**Alright, thanks for introducing yourself, first question, tell me more of this 'sister world' situation going on.**

"Oh that, well, it all starts in the third sister world, and just to let you know, I like the number three, when Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum had all faced against their respective Legendaries. Cyrus had captured them with the intent of creating a new world, so they were forced to hold that much power. It's painful holding enough power to change the world for longer than the necessary time, which is less that one tenth of a second. When the three teenagers broke the Legendaries out of their rage, they had to release the power in some form, now they all had wishes, of which they muttered under their breath when they defeated the Legendaries. Pearl said, 'Humans are too dependent on Pokémon, I wish that there was a world without them.' Diamond muttered, 'Pokémon are just abused by humans, I wish there was a world without them.' Platinum said, 'There are too many villains in this world, I wish that there would always be a hero to stop those villains, so the world can remain the same.' They were just speaking their thoughts, and the three Legendaries, who control time, space, and dimensions, all decided to grant their wishes, Giratina started by separating the world into three different Dimensions, creating a duplicate of himself inside of them, but leaving Palkia, and Dialga out of both. Palkia used his powers to remove Pokémon from one world entirely, and left a shell of his power there, in the center of the earth, to watch over. Dialga used his powers to ensure that humans would never come around, and created the Temporal Tower and a shell to watch over that world, and alter slightly what he has to."

**Oh, wow, that sounds... Difficult.**

"Yes, it is, when making a new world, one cannot make yourself without a stabilizer, and there is no stabilizer strong enough for a shell of me."

**What are these stabilizers?**

"In Palkia's it's his Geological Chamber, called the Ancient Box. In Dialga's it's the Temporal Tower, where time itself must stay at a stand still."

**Huh, would that also explain why there is only one of you, that you can't make a stabilizer powerful enough, and what happens when a shell doesn't have a stabilizer?**

"Well, that where things get... dirty. When a shell doesn't have a stabilizer, it will become Primal, the best example is in your game Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time."

**Oh, that makes sense, but what about in the new Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire?**

"That's... Different, I don't know exactly what happens there, but I do know that it's possible to force a Primal state if you put enough of the opposing energy to the Legendary's power into the Legendary."

**Alright, and one last thing, explain the to be mentioned 'Temporal Desynchronicity'**

"Blame Palkia, he's no good at time, and time related tasks, so he is unable to sync time properly."

**Thank you Arceus, you may leave now.**

"I will, once you give me the promised plate."

**Fine, here, the mind plate.**

"Really? I guess that you have more than the 3 plates you said?"

**I have all 18, plus you still might owe me...**

"For what."

**_THAT _****thing.**


	14. Chapter 13

"Hey, Derrek, are you there?" A voice asked, I opened my eyes, and I saw a bland landscape, "Oh good, it's the second day know, I don't know what to do, I think that talking to you is going to hinder rather than help, I know for a fact that I have 2 Dream Cubes, they seem to be all over the place in your world. I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you for too long, I've got to go." Two days? There must be some sort of "Temporal Desynchronicity", heh, fun word, desynchronicity.

"Good morning." I heard, Jordan, I opened my eyes, it was time to explore already? Man, I couldn't…  
>"Time to go to school, Come on!" Urist said, excited to go to school.<p>

"What?"  
>"You heard me, Lets go!" Urist was impatient.<p>

"First, to whoever is altering this dream, only family lives together. Second, nobody wants to go to school."  
>"Don't you want to live with us? I mean, we are friends right?"<p>

"Let me out!" I yelled, I wanted to wake up, but something was preventing me.

"WHY MUST YOU FIGHT! I'm trying to protect you from HIM." The voice from dreams past was flipping out.

"I don't need your protection! I can protect myself."  
>"No, not yet. It will be when you have all the Dream Cubes." The voice was softer, still the same, but softer. "Trust me, it is not enough to be strong."<p>

"Who are you protecting me from!"

"I can't… I can't, I just can't. Although I will tell you my name, it's been a while since I've trusted someone with my name. My name is Meloetta. I'll try and protect you while you're sleeping, but when you're awake is when you are under your own protection."

"Thank you?" I was confused, I didn't know how to react. "How do I contact you in the Waking world?"  
>"I will contact you, until then, protect yourself."<p>

"Gah! What did, huh. I wonder if…"  
>"Oh good, now I won't kill you in your sleep."<p>

"What?" I said, hoping for an explanation.

"I said that I won't have to kill you in your sleep, it's too dirty to kill a person when they don't have any sense of what is happening. I want to see your fear. I want you to understand that you're going to die." I still haven't seen him, he must be behind me.

"May I see the face of my captor?"  
>"Sure, it will be your last." I turned around, it was unnatural, I could tell that whatever it was, it wasn't created through normal means. It stood at three times my height, and it started to crouch.<p>

"Who are you? I can't…  
>"Me, I don't care, I know WHAT I am though, and that's Mewtwo, I was born of a choice, one that had two detrimental options, and my creation was unavoidable. I am your killer, and you shan't rest easy."<br>"I think I will, tonight seems like it's going to be warm." I said, sarcastically, I heard a smash, and wood cracking. I saw a pinkish stone fly at a high speed at Mewtwo. It hit him and he went flying.

"You better not touch him, you jerk!" Jeremy's sister yelled, she had evidently used the rock to try and harm Mewtwo. Everyone woke up, and made startled noised as they did so.

"What happened!" Jordan yelled, seeing the wood chunks sprayed everywhere, oops.

"Someone attempted to kill me. I don't know why though." I said, trying to remain calm, although I'm not sure if my voice obeyed, "It's fine now, it's been taken care of."

"Hey! SIS! Are you okay? I heard a crash!" Jeremy seemed to scream across the area, it was eventful, everyone was yelling and Mewtwo was nowhere to be found.

"Jordan, you are hiding much from yourself, do you really wish it to be so?" Mewtwo said, from seeming everywhere, how did he know such things?

"Still perturbed from earlier?" Jordan asked, I didn't bother to ask him if he was okay.

"I don't think I'm okay. I can't really think of what that guy wanted with me." It was horrible that he wanted to kill me, I wanted to know why someone wants to kill me.

"I wish I understood why he wanted to kill you, we've got enough of the day to go explore."

"Yeah, let's go somewhere that is normally unexplored. I wanna do something big compared to normal."

"We'll have to ask Pelipper where a Mystery Dungeon is that hasn't been explored. Those are rare."

"Alright then. I wanna be worth something."

"You've done a lot of good for this town, you already are." I sighed, I felt insecure, and just wanted to flee. I didn't want to stick around with the killer, it's time to explore.

"Well, I don't know, there's this Large Mystery Explorer's Dungeon that's just been discovered." Pelipper responded to Jordan.  
>"What's a Large Mystery Explorer's Dungeon?" I asked.<br>"Usually they're just called Large Dungeons." He said, looking at Pelipper, "But they usually don't have that only four people limit. They're also much larger." I took it in, a larger dungeon. Huh.

"Alright, so we can explore with everyone." I said, nodding.

"Yeah, normally."

"Let's GO!" I yelled.

"The Large Dungeon is here on the map." Pelipper said, pointing at Jordan's map.

"Thanks!" Jordan called, we rushed and went to the guild and got everyone.

"We're here. It's time to explore!" Urist yelled, the Vibrava was excitable, I was glad to be able to explore this Large Dungeon.

"Yeah, it's amazing, we get to explore somewhere new!" Jeremy said, we had 5 people in the dungeon, it was certainly new, "Hey, sis, did you ever tell Derrek and Jordan your name?"  
>"No, I don't think I did. You can call me Eliza." She said.<p>

"Nice meeting you, This is going to be your first journey with us, just so you know, we tend to follow Derrek during these trips."

"Yeah, nice meeting you, I'll be your pilot today, I'm hoping that we have a smooth trip." I was laughing at my own joke, I don't think Urist or Jordan understood, but I could hear other laughter.  
>"Hey, why's that funny?"<p>

"We're in a cave, and in the human world pilots are those who fly machines in the sky." Eliza said, laughing in between words.

"Wow, that would have been funny if we had known. Darn it, now I wish I had known." Jordan said, sad.

"Let's get a move on." I said, taking the first steps into the dungeon proper.

The large dungeon was a Steel-Type and Fire-Type cave, and It didn't really reflect what really was inside of it. It was a mix between white and red crystals. The ground was dirt mostly, and the ceiling was also crystal, although it was black, not dark like shaded, but black like eternal darkness. It was hard to see, and the darkness was encroaching on everything that wasn't near to anyone in the current exploration, this was the first time the darkness was this close. Everyone was smiling, and enjoying the time with the rest of the team. The first floor was simple and the darkness wasn't too constricting. I started checking in on people, it seems like something to do from now on. Jordan commented, "Let's do this."

Urist nodded, "So far, seems easy."

Jeremy smiled, "So long as my sis is okay, so am I."  
>Eliza said, "Isn't that sweet." The check-up was simple, and efficient, no time wasted. Everyone was still good, and no-one reported any harm. Exactly what I wanted for the first check-up. I couldn't tell how far we had to go, but it seemed that even if this dungeon was endless we could get through it. Time was short, and this trip was making me feel better.<p>

"Yeah, these steel are a breeze, but it seems like this dungeon is manufactured… I can't tell if these walls were forced grown or not." Jordan said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but the honest truth is that even if we did manage to find it out would it really matter?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe not sis, but wouldn't it be nice to know if Mystery Dungeons were able to be created?" Jeremy questioned Eliza, she frowned and shook her head. The trip remained relatively loud, with stories, and jokes, but I didn't really join in, and didn't really pay attention. I was sucked into my own head, but focused on the road ahead. There were general comments, and some horrible jokes, but all in all, the trip was rather bland. The few traps weren't very harmful, and the enemies weren't very hard. I could hear a banging further down and I couldn't tell what was really happening down there. It was certainly unsettling to listen to the constant racket.

"Hey, what could be going on down further? I'm listening to this constant banging, and it's unsettling."  
>"I don't know, but fire and steel are symbolic of factories back home, might be a factory." Jeremy muttered.<p>

"It could be an angry Pokémon." Jordan predicted.

"What ever it is, I agree, that banging is unsettling." Urist complained.

"This is only the first section of the dungeon, so it'll be a while until we find out what is banging." I said, getting the feeling that there are multiple sublayers.

"Well, yeah, I suppose. Maybe when we get through the entire dungeon we'll be rewarded by some sort of group." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, there should be a reward. Pelipper might have told the Explorer's Society that we are the first to try and explore this dungeon." Jordan said.

"Really? Cool, what's usually the reward?"  
>"I don't know, there's a agreement that explorers don't tell the reward."<p>

"Darn, oh well, we'll find out later. Let's try and get through this dungeon!" Jeremy finished the conversation. It was a short little chat that was common for the group to have, only two or three participate. Nobody really wanted to talk in depth, and the dungeon wasn't worth talking about yet.

"I'mma take a crystal, they're very pretty." Eliza blurted.

"Here, have this one sis. I picked one up just for you." Jeremy, he seemed to stick up for his sister always.

"Maybe we'll make it out by today, that'd be nice." Jeremy said rather quickly.

"Isn't there that temporal shift theory?" I asked, trying to remember exactly what Jordan said about Pokémon entering and exiting the Mystery Dungeons.

"No, that doesn't work with Big Dungeons. It's really strange." Jordan commented, it seemed that Jordan knew a lot more about dungeons then I.

"Huh, alright then. I believe that." I said, "Look, staircase!" I said, then walked over to the stairs, I didn't know what was up them, but I was interested in what might lay up there. "Let's go up! Come on!" I said, leading them up the stairs. It was a rest section, we could take a break. "Look, time to rest!" I said, pointing to a Kangaskhan statue. Everybody stopped.

"Don't worry, I brought lunch!" Jordan called out, pulling out a basket from the bag.

"Why does that fit in there?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Don't ask me." Jordan just shrugged. I just took food that Jordan gave me and started eating, even though it was nonsensical, it was still delicious. It seemed like the food itself was not affected from being stuffed in an extradimensional space.  
>"Oh man, this is delicious! Who made this?" I yelled.<p>

"I must find out who made this!" Urist called, seconding my motion.

"I third! Seriously, who can cook this well?" Jeremy shouted.

"Yeesh, I can hear you! Shaddup!" Eliza said, "but that hurts that you don't know I cook this well, even with alien foods, bro."

"I love you too, it's just that you've never cooked, that I've seen, before!" Jeremy apologized.

"Yeesh, rude." Eliza replied. Everyone started laughing, it seemed like the best joke to listen to a couple of siblings fight. Everyone was lighthearted to start into the second part of the dungeon, the perfect condition for an adventure further. "Although it was fun getting the chance to cook."

**Author's note**

**Next chapter's gonna be third person, I'mma give a short break from Derrek's POV, and go take a look at Team Mirror, especially since I liked what I did for the 'Waking Team Mirror' section in chapter 9. I've decided that be best course of action for what I'm gonna write about is to give it some more thought. Something big will happen in chapter 15. Major hugeness. Also PM or review about what you thought about the interview from the other chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14: Team Mirror?

"Gooooood Morning!" Sylveon yelled, her yell woke up the entirety of Team Mirror. They all woke up immediately, there was this hang in the air that the entire team was aware of, it scared them. They knew that something big was up. They couldn't tell what though. It left a hang over the entire group, they wanted to get something going.

"Hey, Jolteon, you still owe me that adventure."  
>"I know Leafeon. I know, it be my debt, I owe you as you did do that request for me."<p>

"Let's go."  
>"I'mma tag along, you're going to the junkyard right?"<p>

"Yeah, but it's not called that, it's called the Broken Caverns. Get it right, and we've got a request there so it's not scavenging we're going there for."

"Fine."

"Let's go." Most of the group couldn't tell who was talking, though the general idea seemed to be that Leafeon, Jolteon, and Umbreon were leaving.

"Bye!" Sylveon called, using her feelers to wave off the group. They left, and Sylveon continued, "alright, now, we've got a bunch of stuff to do. First, we start off with getting a fortune told, then we determine who's exploring, and who's staying behind to watch the base. Three people have already left, so that means we have 5 people to split. Who's going with who?"  
>"I'll take any Urgent requests, usually we only get one or two." Flareon said, walking away to the post office.<p>

"Okay, so I'll stay behind, I don't wanna explore quite yet." Vaporeon, he was thinking about the purple patch, still scarred from him attacking his friends.

"Okay, let's go, if we get more than two maybe we can give one to Team Blanket. I don't think that it'll be too tough to convince them." Sylveon commented, still ordering the remainder of the team around, "I'll take the fortune, Espeon, do you wanna come with?" Espeon simply nods.

"So, you want a fortune?" Somnus asked.

"Not the long term one, just for today." Espeon said, nodding.

"Oh, okay, I liked doing the long ones though." Somnus whined.

"I know, we just don't need it." Sylveon said.

"Fine, here, I'll draw it for you. Here, it's the three of wands, the mysteriosity of all dungeons will go up two." Somnus muttered.  
>"Thanks, here's your money, and a bonus." Espeon tossed him a bag of Poké. The two eeveelutions walked out, and went to see Flareon.<br>"Nothing, notta, just regular requests." He said, kinda disappointed, "I wanted to do a special request."

"Alright, well, you go with Glaceon, and I'll go with Espeon." Sylveon said, "Maybe I'll go see what Team Blanket is up to." Sylveon said, then walked off to see Pelipper.

"It seems they're still in the dungeon. They're exploring the large dungeon that's just been discovered." Pelipper called, Sylveon was intrigued.

"So no talking to them? Darn, when will they get back? Could they be in trouble?" Sylveon basically complained, unable to do anything.

"They're fine, just trust them. It's how they get stronger, challenging themselves. Forcing strength to show." Espeon chatted. Sylveon shook his head, he wanted to go save them, but he knew it wouldn't be wise.

"Let's just go take some requests. It's best if we just go. Maybe we can chase after something else." Espeon could hear the pain in Sylveon's voice, evidently Sylveon was attached like a parent to Team Blanket, "Let's go, I've got the requests."

"Everyone's coming right?" Flareon asked, Sylveon nodded, "Alright, I think that it's been too long since we've all had a good explore. Glaceon, Flareon, Espeon, and Sylveon explore again!"

"We're going to Sandstorm Caverns!" Sylveon yelled.

"Why you gotta be Dah rude!" Flareon cried, he was unhappy that he was to go face Pokémon that he was weak to.

"Yeah, yeah very funny, and I thought I was the one with bad taste." Glaceon said.  
>"What? Oh, Darude Sandstorm, yeah, very funny." Espeon said, rolling his eyes.<p>

"Let's just go. It seems simple." Sylveon said, "Just rescue some people."  
>"Perfect, let's just take the trek!" Flareon said, and they all walked to the Mystery Dungeon called Sandstorm Cavern while being forced to listen to Flareon do his best impression of Darude's Sandstorm.<p>

"We're at the entrance, you can stop!" Sylveon had listened to Flareon for most of the day, he couldn't handle it any longer.

"Even I'm tired of you Flareon, you need to stop." Espeon sounded peeved, he also had listened to Flareon for most of the day.

"That makes three, shut up." Glaceon finished, the rest of the group was tired of Flareon's annoying sounds.

"Fine, since we're finally there I'll be quiet. At least until I get bored." Flareon said, not quite sarcastically, but almost.

"Rude, let's get a move on, I'm excited!" Sylveon called, he wanted to move forward, the first request was about 6 floors in, and the second was somewhere in Underground Crossings.

"Hey, this is a lot tougher. It seems that something's changed deeper down, we'll need to be careful." Flareon said, sounding like he was whining.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered, although this could be happening around the world." Glaceon commented.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better. I'm so relieved. Yay." Flareon commented extremely sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we'll be outta here in no time." Espeon said, "We're about halfway through."  
>"Yaaaaay." Flareon couldn't contain his sarcasm.<p>

"Fine, let's go, I'm tired of your whining." Glaceon was so upset with Flareon, that being tired was not even close. The exploration was going fine by most definitions of the word, but the group was having a hard time finding the Pokémon that had sent in the requests. At least for the first they knew exactly which floor to look, but for the second one, they had to search through 6 floors so far, and there's no guarantee how much longer they had to search, "Is it likely that we're unable to find the second request? It might be that they're locked behind a door, or trapped in a room."

"Impossible, remember, back at the Abomasnow Guild? It's impossible that those happened with a request, something in the cores makes it so if someone absolutely needs help they won't be locked behind any doors, or trapped in any rooms." Espeon said, "Maybe we should tell Team Blanket about Abomasnow? It might have a detriment on their plan to be a guild."

"No, we should wait until the barrier is down. Then we tell." Flareon said, shaking his head. He finished an enemy Pokémon off, and turned around, "It's strange that the barrier comes up just after we enter the region. I wonder if it actually has anything to do with us."

"Can't be, it's strange though, I can't see why the barrier would go up. There's no explicable reason for it, I can't see anything about it. Unless…" Espeon added to the conversation.

"It must have something to do with those purple patches, they've been popping up, and we've come just before they showed up." Flareon cried, he wasn't quite happy with the theories they were coming up with.

"Did you see how Vaporeon was affected? He wasn't the same, a little gloomier, and certainly not as cool-headed." Espeon assisted, "It must be that the patches change the attitude of the Pokémon that is affected."  
>"Hey! OVER HERE!" The requester called, they had finally found him, perfect timing, as they wanted out, "I'll be waiting for you at the board."<p>

"Alright, here you go, one one-way teleport, coming up!" Sylveon called, "and after that, we'll be right with you!" He used the badge, and teleported the rescued out, "Alright guys, it's time to warp out." Sylveon used the badge again, and teleported the team back.

"Thanks for rescuing me! I found this while I was exploring, please take good care of it, I can't do it, and I want someone to do so." Said the first requester, an older Pokémon, it was a Monferno.

"No problem, we'll find it a good home, we can't take care of it yet." Sylveon said, "Although if it doesn't hatch for a while, then we'll be fine for watching it."

"Sweet, thanks!" replied the Monferno, it handed over the egg, and waved to the Team that rescued it.

"Alright, my turn. Here's the reward, thanks for the help." The second requester was a Corphish, he was nervous, "I'm leaving now, bye!"

"The guy rushed off, huh. Darn. It's always nice to be thankful, but…" Espeon said, shaking his head.

"Yeah… Shame." Flareon said, the rest of Team Mirror showed up.

"Hey guys…" Sylveon said.

"Stop! Team Blanket's not back, and it's nearly night! We must help them!" Leafeon yelled.  
>"They're in a big dun…"Espeon started, but was interrupted.<p>

"NO! I know, but those dungeons aren't suppose to be that large with such a low mysteriosity! It's much lower than the average for big dungeons!" Leafeon was nuts with fear, the rest of the team were starting to get scared.  
>"What? Let's go!" Espeon yelled, Pelipper flew overhead.<p>

"Just to the north! It's a hole in the ground." Pelipper cried, "NOW GO!"  
>"Ready team?" Espeon called, "Roll call!"<br>"Sylveon, hoping for the best!"  
>"Flareon, looking at what's real!"<p>

"Espeon, calculating current odds!"

"Jolteon, cranking the power!"  
>"Umbreon, building the wall!"<br>"Vaporeon, pacifying the enemy!"

"Leafeon, exciting the destabilization!"

"Glaceon, planning for the worst!"

"Let's go!" Everyone called, "To reflect what's working, in our own way! Just like the mirrors we see every day!" The entire team raced off, and rushed to the newly created dungeon…

"Been a while since we've been in a big dungeon! Let's rush through this!" Sylveon called, "Although, I'm thinking of when we explain who we are exactly, especially to Team Blanket. I wonder if there's something we can say to make it better."

"No, but there's no use worrying about it now, we'll deal with it later." Vaporeon added to the conversation.  
>"What about just plain telling them? They've seen some crazy stuff." Espeon muttered.<p>

"Not a bad idea. I don't think that we would have to work too hard to convince them. You are right, they've seen some whacked out stuff." Jolteon continued, basically repeating Espeon's sentence.

"Let's focus!" Umbreon called, knocking out the first fire-type that was attempting to attack, "You know that the Pokémon attack more aggressively and are more likely to horde against rescue teams in large dungeons!"

"Look out! That one know's Sandstorm!"  
>"Wait, FLAREON NO! BAD!" Espeon screamed, standing right next to his recipient.<p>

"Ow, my ear, it's not like I'm gonna do it!" Flareon cried, reeling from Espeon's scream.

"Wait… What's wrong?" Vaporeon asked, confused, and only voiced the other three who weren't on the request expedition.

"...Flareon, don't even dare… He decided that the best thing was to annoy us to half-death and sing Darude's Sandstorm." Espeon was still upset, "Don't ever sing Sandstorm, ever."

"Oh, that would explain it." Vaporeon said, flatly, evidently he regretted wanting to know.

"... I'mma get bored soon…" Flareon said, playfully, he took a breath in, and he started singing Darude's sandstorm. Everyone sighed in exasperation.

**Author's****note**

**...Stupid Flareon, annoying the crap out of everybody in the group, although I hope he isn't in the real world. I would fall over dead from annoyance. Whelp, nothing to add... except "Have a nice day!"**


	16. Chapter 15

"Alright, break's over! Let's go!" Urist yelled, "It would seem that we're much better off now that we've had lunch."

"I can agree! It was just so tasty!" Eliza called, "It really was!"

"Tooting your own horn much?" I said, "I don't blame you though, it tasted heavenly."

"Thanks!" Eliza replied, "I want to cook again, maybe tonight when we get back?"

"That would be lovely!" Jordan said. We started through the second part of the dungeon. The floor was made of steel plates, and the ceiling was pure red crystals, and the walls were solid white. "Hey, these walls are strange… and the floors! My goodness! The banging's even louder!"

"I can't stand it! We've gotta stop this…" I said, motioning people to move, "No where is it safe to listen to sweet silence." The banging sounded like a hammer hitting metal, and was more… Echo-y? It echoed more, certainly, but something else was coming from that noise.

The rest of the group was finding strange items along the way, toasters, refrigerators, and office chairs. "Hey, why is that there? What even is it?" Urist asked, pointing to a computer.

"What, oh that? That's a computer, it's a… erm, device with the capability of solving complex problems? I don't really know how to describe it, but we can't take it with us." Jeremy said.  
>"I haven't seen one, my section of the country doesn't have any computers available." I said, "Even though I live in America, it's not all digitalized."<br>"You live in America? Huh, I always assumed you lived in England like me!" Jeremy called, "Brilliant. Just… Brilliant."

"Huh, wonder where else people are gonna come from." I said, shaking my head, "Let's continue, it doesn't seem too strange." The exploration team was finding ways to entertain themselves. Between the other two humans there was a lot of singing, and even more laughing, between Jordan and Urist there was lots of trading stories, and even more myths spread, "Alright, five floors, check-up!" I yelled, it was time to train a habit.

"Don't worry, It'll be fine." Jordan said, talking about a couple wounds he's taken.

"Hey, this isn't too bad." Urist replied.

"I've taken some wounds, but I'll push." Jeremy nodded, after telling his status.

"Do my nails look okay? Good!" Eliza checked in.

"Great! Let's push forward!" I said, raising a fore-paw into the air. The group had some issues, but none too major… Everything else seemed quick, and the next thing I remember was the next status check.

"It'll be bruised in the morn', I'm fine."  
>"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… I'm here though!"<p>

"Is my sis still okay? She's my first priority."

"This might leave a couple on my fur!"

"Okay, let's try and get the finishing touches on this dungeon." I said, responding to the comments of Jordan, Urist, Jeremy, and Eliza, in that order, "Don't worry too much, it shouldn't be too much further." I hoped, I didn't wanna tell them that it could possibly go on until we wiped out, it seemed that anything could possibly go on forever, "Let's deal with the bottom! As we get closer it sounds more like a factory, just what we need to hear, that getting closer!" I said, trying to bolster hope. The fight did seem to be renewed, it must have worked, "The scariest that can be down there is a bad Pokémon."  
>"It doesn't work like that! It could be anything." Urist yelled.<p>

"Although theoretically it could be anything, Derrek's right, the scariest it can be is a bad Pokémon." Jordan said, "I wonder what it could be though? There's only one Fire-Steel mix, so it must not be that."  
>"Maybe it's a water type? The entirety of the dungeon would be weak to them." I said, hoping that that's how it works.<p>

"This is a big dungeon, so it could be. I dunno though, I've only been studying this for about 5 or 6 months…" Jordan muttered.

"Sweet, I don't think that it's super rare for things to be different than expected with the barrier up, there's just too much against commonalities when something that triggers when something disastrous strikes, it's just too uncommon to allow commonalities." Jeremy philosophized.

"How much did you read? It's pretty strange that I can agree with that though, I find that when something out of the usual happens so suddenly, that even everything I could plan to do, was thrown outta whack." I replied, everyone else nodded their heads, "Gee, thanks, I don't usually think that deep, but even if I did, it seemed that someone else has beaten me too it."

"No problem, I didn't think that someone could be that appreciative about a silly idea. It's strange how the Barrier is up, we don't even know what's actually the problem." Jeremy muttered.

"If we did we probably couldn't solve the problem anyways, it'd have to be pretty hard if the Barrier is up." Jordan muttered, shaking his head lightly, "even the biggest group of bandits didn't bring the Barrier up."

Everyone hadn't stopped walking during all of that, the banging was only a little louder, but loud enough, the walls had slowly shifted as the floors proceded, they became smoother and smoother, and the color looked more pristine as well, "Hey, Notice the walls changing? They've changed as time went on, it's strange…" I said, looking up, I smiled a little, the walls reminded me of back at school, but only the good memories, I shivered, the worst memories were flooding into my head. I returned to the present and tried to close my gateway to the past. I immediately forced myself to analyze the surrounding area: the walls were completely smooth, and looked like steel plates with red lights, I stood still, everyone bumped into each other and shouted something along the lines of oof, "This is a sudden shift, weren't these just crystal? Where'd the lights come from?" I looked up, and saw that the ceiling was made of black carpet, "... Carpet on the ceiling? That's new, and the floor is also steel plating!" I yelled, I looked around, it looked exactly like an upside-down factory's breakroom.

"What? When'd this change! It's strange how this has suddenly changed on the same floor, it wasn't this different last time we looked around." Jordan was spinning, he was certainly startled with the sudden changes to the current surroundings.

"That's cra… hey, where's the hallway we came from? There's just this dead end!" Jeremy cried, "That's… That's…"

"It can't be mysteriosity, mysteriosity doesn't do this. There's all the testing in the world that would prove this impossible." Jordan cried, shocked, but he kept following me. I ran forwards, I knew that we were forced to a single path, so I went as fast as I could down the corridor.

"Come on, if something wants us to go this way, the faster we do it, the better of a chance we have of startling them!" I yelled, trying to go as fast as I could. They all tried to keep up, each with their own shouts of denial. I didn't listen, I had to go find out what forced this strange occurrence. The passage shrunk, I saw the ceiling change into steel plating, and have slits appear, something strange was happening...

"...hey shut up about this! We may have dominated the area, but the fact that what we've created is large, it'll probably bring in teams by the load. We've got to protect the factory, and create the product. It's nothing too much… I hope. There's four of us, and we've got all kinds of advantages." Who was I listening to?

"Yeah, yeah, but the problem is we don't have every type prepared for, we've hardly got enough strength to destroy anyone who's going to just attack, we're gonna need to be careful, especially after we found these two." I couldn't see who he was talking about, what are they doing with the two of them?

"Well, it's strange how these two were just in here, even when we created this dungeon."

"Yeah, yeah, but the problem has been stated before, the dungeon might have been here before, and we've just altered it, they've told us that many, many times before. They could've been here before us. We don't know exactly how this works. We don't even have any sort of comparison, this is the first experiment, and we've got plans for this project. We can't have any intruders until it's made, and completed." I finally found out where it's coming from, and I looked up. I saw through the slits, and saw the two who were talking, they were standing on the ceiling…  
>"Wait, notice that? Maybe we're on the ceiling!" Eliza cried, pointing up. I stopped feeling the floor.<p>

"Hey, I'm not touching the floor… Is that bad?" I asked, they all nodded, then I noticed them all starting to float too, "Hey, this might be…" I started, then I felt the pull of gravity change, and I broke through the slits of the vent and fell right in front of the two who were talking.

"Darn it, day one and we've got people intruding already! How're we gonna protect the switch factory!" The first, apparently a gyarados, some silly instincts keep telling me the name of these Pokémon.

"Let's end them, can't let them know about… Anything this factory is about." The second said, an Excadrill.

"Alright, fine." They attacked, the first one used surf, and the second one used earthquake. I was feeling sleep enter my mind.

"Hey! Wake up! How'd you do that?" A voice asked, it was male, although I couldn't tell who it was.

"Do what?" I asked, shaking the sleep from my head.  
>"That thing you did… You know… Where you glowed, and then changed shape, and became what you are now?" He asked, I still couldn't see, something prevented me from seeing.<p>

"You mean evolve? I don't know how he did it, but it was cool. Especially with the timing." A female voice said, it knew more about these Pokémon than I did, that's for sure.

"I don't even know, how I did it." I said, muttering.

"Alright, that was an easy dungeon, we're at the bottom now." Someone said, whoever it was, I haven't really heard them speak, but I have heard it before.

"Yes, I know. They're going to be here, but how, I don't know." Sylveon said, sounding a little more cynical than usual.

"Jordan? Derrek? Anyone?" Flareon asked, yelling.  
>"I don't know them, but there's a Zoroark and a Drilbur here!" The guy yelled, "Although, the silly Zoroark is attempting sleep under a body."<p>

"Alright, we're coming!" A second unrecognized voice yelled out. They ran into the room.

"Leafeon, Flareon, Espeon! Thanks for coming! Wait, I also see Umbreon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon. I know I heard Sylveon, so did everyone come?" Jordan said, sounding like he was extremely grateful.

"So, where's Derrek? You did bring him right?" Umbreon asked, Espeon took a deep breath in.

"It would be a 2% chance that Jordan didn't bring Derrek to a place like this, and that's only when it's raining." Espeon said, very matter of factly.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said, not even trying to move.

"Where? I only see a… Oh! You've evolved? When'd that happen?" Sylveon's voice told of a smile, "I've never seen anyone evolve in a place like this that wasn't steel."  
>"I have no clue, it just happened." I said, still staying still, "But apparently now I'm a Zoroark… Whatever that is."<p>

"It's a… erm… Bipedal fox, also has the ability of 'Illusion' although it's stronger. The females tend to have an extremely strong mother's instinct, even with other's children." Espeon nodded, just agreeing with herself, someone moved the thing that was on me off.

"Okay, is it time to go?" I asked, I needed a nap.

"First let me tell what happened to these four. The best way I can think of is in the terms of something I heard of long ago…

Zoroark is moving at quadruple speed!

Zoroark used Fury Swipes, hit four times!

Gyarados passed out!

Zoroark used Feint Attack!

Excadrill passed out!

Zoroark used Shadow Ball!

Mienfoo passed out!

Zoroark used Pursuit!

Raichu passed out!" The girl said, very excited.

"Wow, all four in one swipe?" Umbreon said, surprised.

"Did I do that? I don't remember anything…" I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, hey, you're Derrek right? My name's Hearthwarm, Brian Hearthwarm! Pleasure to meetcha!" Brian said, I turned and looked, he appeared to be something called a Rotom, personally never saw one before.

"And what about you young missum, what's your name?"  
>"Oh! Uh… me? L-later!" She said, I took a good look at her, she was apparently a Cyndaquil.<p>

"Don't worry, Cyndaquil, you don't have to tell us." Jordan said, nodding, "Come back with us."

"Uh… A-al-alright! If… You say so…" She seemed very shy, she constantly stuttered.

"Let's go home everyone, it's best if you two come with us. Yes, you and Cyndaquil." Jordan said, he sighed and shook his head, "Maybe we should call our guild the Zoroark Guild, as I doubt you'll be able to evolve from Zoroark, he's the final form of Zorua." I shook my head, "So you agree? Good! It doesn't matter, I'll call it that anyways." He laughed, I shook my head again, silently and reluctantly agreeing.

"Fine, whatever, if you want." I said, shaking my head.

**Author's note**

**Aaaaaaaaaand finished! There! Now to post! This is the first chapter with an OC, this one submitted byGashadokuro Amanojaku****.****The only one to submit an OC. Oops. Ah well, at least I got one! Got it in on Monday,** **So it's not technically late,** technically,** Oh well! Thanks for reading, I'm currently working on a formula for the viewer-chapter relation, it's somewhere along the line of (Viewer)=(Chapter)²+14... Anyone wanna pitch in? Especially if you have personal graph experience.**

**Also, if you plan on adding a "No offence" to the end of a review, don't! If you toss me this magic thing called "constructive criticism" I won't take offence! My definition of "constructive criticism" is giving a complaint, then suggesting a fix for the issue.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, two weekends ago I was sick outta my wits on my two writing days. Not a fun experience. Last weekend was my birthday, and my friends came over and prevented me from writing anything. On the upper hand though I had a really great game of mini-golf for me. Only 18 above par! Anyhoo, onto the story!**

Back at home I sat down, on the floor, it felt good, and weird, especially with so long as a zorua. "So now what? We've got a bunch of people to find accommodations for, and we've got no vacancy." I said, shaking my head.

"No clue, Maybe we could build a house or two?" Jordan said.

"Hey, do either of you have any idea of what we should do?" I asked to Brian and the cyndaquil, "It would be nice if I knew if you wanted to help us."

"What do you do?" Brian asked, lightly floating… Stupid ghosts.

"Well, we explore and rescue people. Sometimes we go out and bring some criminals back in." Jordan said.

"... How do you bring the criminals in?" Brian questioned.

"We go out, knock them out, and drag them in. The other Pokémon don't really help us, so the worst we have to knock out as well. It's unfortunate." I said, shaking my head.

"No no no no, is there a non-fighting alternative for me to help you? I've got too many favors as is, so I wanna replay this one." Brian said, "I was in the military, and I've had too much fighting." He shook his… head? It seems like a head.

"...Well, there's always the guild's official… erm… secretary." Urist said.

"Well took you long enough to say it, yeesh! If it had taken any longer there's no guarantee that the poor guys would have remained here!" Jordan called, walking away to his house.

"Alright then, fine. I'll say it again, you could be the guild's official secretary." Urist said.

"There's no other choice? Sure why not. Favor's a favor." Brian said, "Sir, I'll keep any hold on the information that's given, and I'll do anything that seems… 'Secretary-like"

"Okay… You'll need a house, or a library. I'll get on it, which would you prefer?" I said, nodding.

"... library? Maybe." He was nodding, and turned around.

"Have you done this before?" Urist asked, "Like, ever organized someone else's work? Or kept a professional list?"  
>"Nah, but I can try, I've been told that I'm type A, so I should be able to do this work pretty easily. I hope." He said, uncertain, but willing.<p>

"Well, we can always get to work, whenever of course, so…" I said, trailing off, waiting for him to answer.

"... Okay, whenever then. I'll try and help." He said, his mouth seemed to be in a sort of smile.

"So what will the cyndaquil do? She's been hiding from everyone basically, so we've gotta do something to get her trust." Jordan said, pointing to the poor girl, "Otherwise we'll just leave her behind, and she'll feel lonelier."

"I agree, that she needs to come with us, in some way, but she's afraid, we'll need some way to get her to warm up. Otherwise we should just leave her alone, time heals wounds, and shyness is the wound that time takes longest." Urist said, muttering.

"What?" Jordan asked, not hearing Urist.

"Nothing, let's try and do something for her." Urist replied. I nodded, and sat down, thinking, "When are we gonna build that building? It seems that if we don't get started on it soon…" He added, talking about the library, he shook his head, and flapped his wings, he was staring at me and Jordan, we looked to the other and went to see the carpenter.

"Hello? Anyone home? Look Derrek, there's a note!" Jordan said, I took a long look.

"I can't read it, haven't learned that language." I said, shaking my head, I waved my… Paw? I'd call it that, it's not exactly a hand.

"Oh, oops, I forgot. Here let me read it… 'I'm going to be gone, so who ever actually can use my tools, they're in the shed out back. I don't think I'll be coming back. I'd be especially nice that if the reader of the note would deliver the tools to a Zorua and Drilbur that lives just outside of town.' Hey that must be us! 'If you are the Drilbur and Zorua then I request that you build good houses with these worn tools. I'll never be able to thank you enough for building that house for me to see." Jordan sighed, I understood what this meant, I didn't have many die that I hardly knew, but it was something that I didn't like experiencing. He must have died alone, and that's personally the worst sort of death.

"I'd like to use these tools to do something nice before building anything personal, I think that Brian should just sleep in our building. I wanna build something that's useful to the town." I said, head down.

"Yeah, something to remember him by, never knew him well, but it'd be nice to leave a memorial based on the town's views of him. We should ask Kangaskhan about the the town's opinion."

"Oh honey! They really loved that old carpenter. The town will cry if they read his note, he actually made this shop that I'm in now. I think it'd be nice if someone carved his name into the statue in the middle of town. That was the statue that was built for memorials to those who built up the town. His name was Kringle, put Carpenter as his last name." Kangaskhan said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks for the tips, I'll try and do that. I got his chisel, and the rest of his tools, I think that I can carve Kringle Carpenter into the statue." I said, nodding, "I'll go do that now." I walked off, and made it to the statue, it was a little out of the way, but it was certainly a unique statue. I carved his name onto a list of 11, including his, no others stood out, except for one, 'Shawn the Zorua.' I gasped.

"What? What's on that list that made you gasp? Is it someone you've heard of? Someone you recognize?" Jordan grabbed my shoulder, and I pointed at the name 'Shawn the Zorua' and took a breath in.

"I think… I've met him…"

"HOW? He's been missing for about 10 years!"

"Wh… what? H-How?"

"Don't worry, it must be something else, another Shawn, one that was a Zorua, it's very unlike that you met him, he's special, not many Zoruas are…" He started.

"Shiny?" I interrupted, and he stared at me, and coughed, his wind was taken from him with my statement.

"You knew him? I need to know how!" I shook my head, trying to non-verbally say 'not now.' It was time to build that house.

Back at the Guild the group of people that were there were all standing just out front, "Hey, let's get building that 'Library.' You tell us what to do, it should go pretty fast." Jeremy nodded, "Sis, you ready?"  
>"I'll help however I can it'll be easy enough… I hope." Eliza said, batting at her ears.<p>

"Don't worry, we've done this before, so it'll work easy." Jordan said.

"Let's get to work!" I yelled, raising my paw with the carpenter's hammer in it. The time flew, and the library was done just before sunrise. Jeremy was basically the keeper of torches with his sister, without them it never would have been finished. It looked kind of like the other houses, but it was larger and the door above read "Official Office."

"That worked well, glad you all got that done. I can't wait to sleep in it." Brian said, seeming to smile, "The best and coolest thing was how Jeremy lit the torches while Eliza held the them and stuck them about."

"Yeah, that was her idea. It worked the best earlier in the night." I was tired, the night is not friendly. Jeremy was modest, he was not one to brag, him and his sister were seemingly inseparable.

"Hey, can we go to sleep? I am stupidly tired." I said, shaking my head, everyone seemed to nod their heads, and I walked to Jordan's home, walking right past the Cyndaquil, "Hey, Ma'am, are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
>"N-No, I'm f-fine, please leave me alone." She said, remaining completely still.<p>

"Alright, if you want." I finished my walk home, and took a nose dive onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

"Home, I wish I could go home. Hey Derrek, are you available? It doesn't matter, I'm going to release my feelings anyways. I've never really understood people, and your world is so much stranger than the world I was raised in, I can't really understand exactly what's going on. I'm here to basically collect these strange things that in the end might not even hold any importance. I feel useless, so I don't feel like I belong. I always remember being alone, even in my home town. The people I worked with? They were cold and distant." Shawn sighed, "I always liked our talks, it gave me something to hope for, someone would possibly have something to talk to me for in my world eventually. Even though it never happened, I always trusted that it'll happen, but the truth is, it never did, you were my only friend, and I accepted that. I went exploring by myself, and the people of the town never really attended to me, even when I said I was dying." He sighed, and stared at me, "You must have it nice, you're in my world, the people are really amiable to those who deserve it. I can tell that you're unaffected by the loneliness that afflicted me. It hurts, being alone, it's so hard to understand unless you've been that alone." He sighed and shook his head.

"I understand, when I was young I was hopelessly alone, only one person actually talked to me, present company excluded." I said muttering. Shawn gasped, then sputtered, he eventually fell over. "Shawn? Are you okay? I can't stay much longer, if I go now, just stay safe."  
>"Go ahead, wake up. I'll remain in your world, protecting it. I hope." He said, slowly fading.<p>

"Hello? Hello?" I heard, repeated about 3 times.

**Author's note**

**There's the return of the temporal desync. 10 years? Yeesh, Palkia really doesn't like them time fixes... It's nice to know I keep a secret from the actual 'crew.' Hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Chapter 17

"Hello? Wake up, I'm tired of waiting. If you don't wake up, I'mma hurt you. Waaaaake up! C'mon! WAKE UP!" I was shaken vigorously, I couldn't tell what was up, or what was down, "Wake up!" A searing pain was going through my entire body. "WAKEY WAKEY! Or I'll ZAP you again!" It zapped me again.

"STOP, OW, STOP, STOP, STOP!" I yelled, "I'm up… Stop zapping me! Hey, where am I?"

"You're in my… house I suppose. It's in the middle of a mystery dungeon… I don't know how to explain it otherwise. Strange how you showed up just in the middle a mystery dungeon like this, wanna help me get out? Someone came by and told me about this 'Dream Town' I wanna go there, see if any exploration team's willing to pick me up." My eyes were still sealed shut, I wasn't willing to open them yet. "Come on, open your eyes, it's time to goooooooooo." Whiny little guy, I felt a white hot pain coursing through my veins.

"FINE, STOP THAT ALREADY!" I said, opening my eyes, it appeared to be a Pikachu, but not one with the coloring that I was used to seeing, which was always just the normal yellow. This one was orange, must have been shiny, "Let's go, it seems simple enough. Usually I work with another partner."

"Really? Sounds cool! You work with someone else in an exploration team? Maybe I'll find a partner and help you! In some way. It'd be a great return payment."  
>"If you really want." I glared at the Pikachu, it smiled back, "What's your gender?"<br>"I'ma girl!" She yelled, I merely facepalmed. I walked out of the room, with her hopping with excitement after me. It was a short journey up some stairs, then we stood on the edge of a cliff.

"Where are we?" I asked, she just shook her head and jumped off, "WAIT! What now? WHAT NOW?"

"Jump!" I barely heard, I looked over the edge, and saw the pikachu waving from the surface of the water. I shook my head, and dove after the stupid girl. A loud splash echoed around me. "No problems right? You're perfectly fine."

"Be glad that it isn't anything major, or you won't be talking. Let's get a move on. Let's get to Dream Town." I said, extremely cross. Shaking my head, I could count, but I was afraid to lose count.

"Let's get moving! Now, the best way to go is around the shore, and into the the tunnels… The least dangerous is over the top of the mountains." She said, "But the fastest way is probably the best for someone of your strenght."

"I don't care, it seems that I'm stuck with you for a little. Let's get off and do this." I muttered. This is almost as bad as that in-universe sing along to my favorite show, me and my friends agreed on the 'Never Speak of It Again.' list addition.

"So, if we do actually put our time into going, it shouldn't be long." She muttered, smiling slyly.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, noticing her smile.

"Nuthin', and what's got you askin'?" She smiled wider, oh dear.

"That smile. I'm interested in knowing what's behind it. Some sort of devilish plan." I shook my head, and walked the direction she was pointing. I felt it was going to be long before we reached any landmarks.

"Nuthin', at least until we reach the dungeon. You're going to have fun when I do it. That's for certain." She smiled even more, almost didn't think it was possible. I sighed, and picked up speed. "Hey, I know that it's not that nice to run from someone who has technically saved you!"

"Still running, it's not too effective, but I'm gonna keep up speed!" I yelled.

"If you don't stop, then there's no guarantee that you'll get home!" I slowed down immediately, and glared at her, she was still right on my tail, but she still wanted me to stop. "Good, even though I'm much faster."  
>"Let's have a race, just point me in the direction of the dungeon. I'll go as fast as I can, let's see who wins!" I said, stretching.<p>

"Fine, it's that way. You won't win." She said, pointing.

"On go… Three…" I got into position, "Two…" I made sure I was looking the right direction, "One…" She took off, "GO! I SAID ON GO!" I took off, I was a second behind, that's a big hindrance in foot racing. It was not good to be so far behind, I pushed myself to go as fast as I can, it wasn't that fast, or at least it didn't feel that fast,but I knew it was as fast as I could go.

I knew it wasn't much further, it seemed like I was running for ever, I could see that I was slowly catching up on her. I was about one fourth of a second now, it seemed like she was pushing much harder than stamina was good for, "DARN IT, the dungeon is just over there! I gotta…" She collapsed, I stopped, or attempted to stop, it was more like a long slide.

"Was I going THAT fast?" I muttered, turning around and going back to pick the Pikachu up. It was a shortish walk, and I was determined to not leave the poor girl behind.

"H-hey, why are you doing this?" She said as I was picking her up.

"Can't be that rude, and it helps that you're my only way home." I said.

"Hey, does your home involve a guild? I've heard of one in Dream Town…"

"Yeah, I suppose, but it's nothing too major. It's just a small guild." I smiled, shaking my head, "It's antics are nothing to be reputable about."

"Any guild's a good guild." She muttered.

"Meh, could be, Let's get into this dungeon. It's best if we get a move on." I said, she nodded, and we set into the dungeon. It was almost an exact copy of the Sandstorm Caverns, except much wetter.

"This place is the dungeon called 'Seastorm Caverns.' It's a fun place to be, it's got all the muddy types, water and ground." It's almost as if the entire world is childish. Such a simple naming technique.

"Let's go. It seems that the best type to be here is… hrm… Not either of us." I said, forgetting which type was strong against both water and ground.

"Grass-type, grass-type is the best. Why don't you know of this? Not that hard…"

"I haven't memorized which type is strong and weak to which." I whined.

"Oh, alright, let's go, I'll take any water-type, you take ground, I'm strong to water types. But can't affect ground." She said, sighing.

"Fine, but we better go on." I said, stepping forward. I inside wished that it was easier to explore, but I knew that it was almost impossible, the traps, and the Pokémon determined on attacking you were preventing it.

"Yaaaay!" She cried, smiling, "Let's go play with the water Pokémon."

"Why? What makes you want to play with them?"

"Nothing much, just that they're usually really friendly. Especially here." She smiled wider.

"Don't worry, we'll take the time to play with them if you want to." I said, smiling.

"Yaaaay!" I shook my head, she was so childish, I wonder if she was payed to be this way, "Wait, is that Klefki? Oh my god… She's like my personal hero! Well other than Shawn of course… She does something no-one else does, unlocks boxes."

"Cool, I haven't come across that. Maybe someone else will find use in her." I said, shaking my head.

"Let me flag her down," She started waving, then yelled, "Hey! Klefki! OVER HERE!"

"Huh? Oh me? Is there a box you want unlocked?" Klefki asked.

"Ohmygoditsheritsheritsher! No, we want you to come back to Dream Town!... It might be my first time there, but It'll be nice knowing that you're coming with!" The pikachu yelled.

"What's your name? And what's with Mr. Sulky there?" Klefki asked.

"My name's Pikachu! He's just Mr. Sulky, I don't know his name... " Pikachu said, but seriously? Pikachu's her name?

"I'm not sulky, and my name is Derrek." I said, cross.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Derrek, I'm sorry. I'll follow you though. Never been one for combat." Klefki stated.

"Don't worry, you only have to worry about the rowdiest, then we'll deal with it. You just stay in the middle…" Pikachu said.

The journey was long, but it felt short, the two others were swapping stories, and I just listened. I didn't want to participate, because I knew I didn't have any good tales. Though there never was just one good tale. The best was from Klefki, it was an early tale of the town, it started with a lesser known exploration team, Team Pokéfriends, they were exploring a dungeon, not the easiest, but the worst and toughest. Ragnarok Mountain, The place where Pokémon go to die, called the "Land of Fire and Brimstone" by many, called hell on land by more. The legendary Ho-Oh was mad with power, and trying to take over the entire land, his power was nearly absolute, with only a couple of people standing against him left. The main two people from Team Pokéfriends, and a handful of store owners. They battled and battled to get to the core of the volcano. The home of Ho-Oh, All they wanted to do was protect those who could not themselves. The fear held them in no power, but the hope took them no further than the door, everything else they'd completed was pure determination. The only enemy that was worth their strength was Ho-Oh, they wiped the floor with everyone else. The world was slowly burning, the sun seemed to be getting closer, and the worst was at the peak of Ragnarok Mountain, and it was hotter as you went down. No one could escape the pain, and the only way to guarantee that you'll be free is through the destruction of Ho-Oh. No one else had the strength. The two solemn heroes were silent, they weren't happy with the situation. They wanted this to be that one last job, they were tired, every Pokémon was waiting on them, hoping on them. When they did reach the core, the team was annoyed, it seemed that all that awaited them was the death by a thousand cuts. They were tired of what was withstanding, they wanted out. Nothing was worth a second of time to them. Ho-Oh was the final goal to them, the partner used to be human, nad always told people that his escape back to the Human World would always involve finishing this task he was given. He always promised that he would take his partner with him. It was a hard battle, they left Ho-Oh alive on the promise that he would NEVER attempt to take control of the region, and protect it. Ho-oh swore, and the team of two disappeared into a strange ball of light. They never understood that what they'd done would stick around forever, forever altering the future…

"Oh yeah… Well I still prefer my story." Pikachu said, crossing her arms.

"I dunno, I preferred Klefki's, it had a lot more… synchronicity, to this current adventure." I said, smiling, It was a short, but good tale.

"FINE THEN, but when we get to Dream Town, you are sooooo going down!" Pikachu cried.

**Author's Note**

A whistle permeates from behind the scenes of the written story, **Oh, hello. I'm just taking a little while writing my poor, sad, writer's block story. I enjoy writing it, but I can't tell which direction it should go. Other than forward anyways. If any of you find any grammatical mistakes, I would LOVE a review, even if it isn't relevant, a review (positive or negative) would be really helpful. Goodbye!** The scene pans away from the author writing at his computer desk to a calendar, it shows the entire week open, except for his day job.


	19. Chapter 18

Jordan wasn't quite alone, He woke up without Derrek in the room, and knew something was bad, but wasn't going to worry too much because he knew it was Derrek. Derrek could get through anything… Even if it was a big deal, Jordan thought Derrek could handle it, he had faith.

"I live in a library, without books…" Brian said, muttering.

"Don't think of it that way, think of it, I live in a library of infinite possibility." Jordan replied, attempting to make it sound better than it did.

"Library, no books!" Brian yelled, louder than the previous time.

"Library with the most space for recordkeeping?"

"BOOKLESS LIBRARY!" Brian screamed, "Seriously! How am I suppose to keep records without some sort of journal!"

"We'll get you some books! I'll go into town now, okay?" Jordan replied, "Do you want history books, or just a bunch of journals?"

"Journals should be the top focus, but a couple of history books would be nice, something to pass the time."

"Alright, I'm off then. Be sure to get Team Pyrokinesis out doing requests when they wake up." Jordan muttered, walking to town.

Jordan was walking through the center of Dream Town, nobody was out today, and it was raining. The clouds covered up the sky, making it dreary and grey out. The stores keep open even when it's raining though. Jordan walked up to the Kecleon store, "Hey, any books in store?" He asked, "As well as Journals?"

"Yes, there are two, both good reads, and both non-fictions. 'The History of the Guilds' and the 'Local Historia' for this region. We also have two Journals available, if you buy all of them, I'll toss you a ten percent discount, in all, it'll cost you one thousand and eight hundred Poké, but with the ten percent discount it's down to sixteen hundred twenty Poké."

"I'll take it, here's your cash." Jordan said, handing over the required amount, "Thanks, someone that I know has been requesting these for a little while now…"

"Hey, where's Derrek? He'd normally be with you." Kecleon asked, tilting his head.

"No clue, he was gone this morning, I trust him to come back though…" Jordan sighed, he didn't like the outlook of this, his friend hadn't disappeared before so suddenly, his mind was racing, jumping to conclusions, fearing the worst, Jordan waved goodbye and walked off…

* * *

><p>I sat down, we were about halfway through the dungeon, judging on how we were at a statue, I didn't know what to think about Jordan, I was worried for him, is he okay? Is he panicking too much? Will he be okay? "Hey, Mr. Zoneout here? You okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, responding to Pikachu.

"Good, let's get a move on. If we don't get to Dream Town, I can't beat you in a race!"

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you think is gonna happen." I said, moving forward, the rest wasn't very long, but it was very relaxing… Excepting Pikachu's talking. When we set off, we expected more floors, but the room we entered was large, and unnerving…

"Something is very wrong here." Pikachu said, "Something very, very wrong."

"Yes, there is something wrong here! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE MY SANCTUM! Get out or perish" A voice said.

"What? We're just passing through…" Pikachu stated.

"NO, OUT!"

"A Frillish! Look out!" Klefki yelled, I turned and look, she was being strangled, and was forced to the ground.

"LET'S GO!" Pikachu yelled, starting off the fight with Electro-ball, only to be smacked by a Ominous Wind. I used Fury swipes, it hit twice. Frillish returned fire with a water pulse. "THUNDER!" Pikachu screamed, using the aptly named Thunder.

The frillish took a little more time than previous people at the top of Mystery Dungeons. It eventually went down, dropping a TM for Shadow Ball, which I used immediately, replacing Fake Tears, I don't know how I used it earlier, I didn't even know the move. "We're almost out right?" Pikachu cried, "Please let us…" She cut herself off, "YES!" She pumped her forepaw, and rushed off, "WE'RE COMING DREAM TOWN!"

"To home I go…" I muttered.

"I understand how you feel, it has been forever since I've been to Dream Town, although I doubt it has that much meaning to you, as it does me." Klefki said, "I grew up there, it is my life. I only went away to keep my business. Its one of my more personal things."

"It's my home, it's the only place I know, I don't know anything else here." I said, muttering.

"Let's just get there then. Both of us value it, why not, right?" We set off, the path long and hard ahead.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm safe… I was stabbed. Back home…" The girl said to herself, "I used to play Pokémon, the original green version. Now, I'm in a world completely made of Pokémon that I don't even recognize save a few. What am I to do? Learn about this stuff? They must have some sort of book about it… To the library." She said, steeling herself, and entering the library. "H-Hello? D-Do you h-have a b-b-b-book on Pokémon typing?"<p>

"No." The strange ghost said, "Although he might be able to get you one."

"WHAT? ME?" Jordan cried, "Gosh darn it. Fine. If you want one, I'll get it. I'll be right back."

"O-oh o-okay, th-thanks…" She stuttered, smiling nervously.

"No problem… I hope." Jordan said walking off.

"I'll wait here, not talking, silently." She muttered, and zoned out.

"So wait, you want a type guide? Why would you need one?" Kecleon asked, stunned by the sudden request.

"Yeah, my friend wants to study it, amnesia, doesn't remember anything about the types." Jordan said, somewhat upset.

"Okay… We don't have many of those, it'll cost you… One thousand Poké. I can't give any discounts either." the other Kecleon said, causing a stream of muttering.

"Alright, here, I can't believe I'm buying this." Jordan muttered, giving his Poké, his wallet was getting much smaller.

"Thanks, here's your type guide… Blech, saying that makes me sick." The first Kecleon said.

"No problem, I'll be leaving as fast as I can…" Jordan said, rushing off back to his home.

"Here's your type guide… Don't know why you'd need it, now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." Jordan said, frowning.

"T-th…" The girl started, "Thanks." She managed to get out after Jordan was gone, she was alone again. She started reading, "Ice-type? Dark-type? Fairy? What? Oh, so they added ice and dark to nerf dragon and psychic. Fairy is the super nerf to dragon… Hmm." She smiled to herself, "I wonder if I can remember the previous type advantages." She proceeded to list off the type advantages, getting most of them correct, but it would do her little good, stuck as a single type.

"Hey, you wanna give that book to me when you're done? I wanna archive it." Brian called, "The more I archive, the better this library will be."

"Oh o-o-okay, here…" The girl said, handing the book to Brian, although she wasn't paying attention, it kind of fell through his 'hands', he attempted to pick it up, and had the appearance of grabbing at air. She was wracked with shyness and nerves, she didn't know what she wanted to do…

* * *

><p>"So the town is just over this hill, race you?" Pikachu asked, smiling.<p>

"Oh, you're so on." I said, wanting to show this cocky Pokémon who's who.

"Alright, the fountain is in the middle of town, first one there wins." Klefki said, "3… 2… 1… GO!" We both took off, the path wasn't long, and the speed was kind of equal, I was keeping my speed low, it was raining.

"Hey, don't wait up for me! The roads ahead will be treacherous, be careful!" Klefki yelled, waving a single key at us.

"Yeah, they tend to get slick. Use caution when taking steps in puddles." I said, commenting on the roads.

"I'm not taking roads. Bye!" Pikachu called back, bouncing off of a pair of crates onto the roofs of the town.

"Fine, let's go then!" I picked up speed.  
>"Already moving!" She taunted. The fountain was on the left, Pikachu was jumping across the roofs on the right, I knew the town better than she did.<p>

"Hey, wrong side!" I yelled, turning left, the fountain was straight ahead. I heard her land behind me.

"WHAT NO!" She yelled as I touched the wall of the fountain, she was charging at me, but missed her stopping, and splashed right into the fountain.

"I'm faster, thanks for the race though. Maybe we'll meet again. Bye!" I called, taking off home.

"Hey, Jordan? You awake?" I called, "Jordan?" I yelled.

"Oh hey, you're back, welcome!" Urist called, seeming to smile.

"Welcome back, Derrek!" Jeremy called, waving, "Brian's attempted to take the job of accountant."

"Alright, good for him. I'm going to go see him." I said, walking to the library. I entered the library, and looked for the floating ghost, "Hello? You available?" He snorted then awoke with a start.

"SIR, YES, SIR" The ghost seemed to stand at attention.

"You're doing a good job, what'd I miss while I was gone?" I asked, the ghost still stood in a saluting manor, "You don't have to be so formal." I added to the end.

"You missed nothing sir, but I cannot be informal, old habits die hard, sir!" He responded, I sighed, formality wasn't something I wanted to hear.

"Fine, if you wish, hey, do you have any books?"

"Yes sir! Jordan went out and bought me two books, and two journals. I also managed to get a third book when Jordan bought a book by the shy girl's command, Sir!" He said, "That is all to report, SIR!" He kept standing, I waved him off, then he sat down.

"Thanks for the report, have a good night." I said, walking out the door.

"Jordan, you up yet?" I asked, still yelling out to the house.

"NO, GO AWAY DERREK… Wait, Derrek?" Jordan yelled back, dropping his voice for the second half of the sentence. He rushed outside, I watched him jump out the door and race to my side, "Ohmygod things kinda fell apart. I made it work, but it was hectic."

"I heard that, liar!" Jeremy called, shaking his head, "I watched every bit."

"That girl talked though, that was new." He said, "Maybe we can get her to talk more…"

"No, we don't push her, she'll do the work herself. Trust me, should she want to reach, she'll reach." I said, glaring at him.

"Alright, fine, let's make some final rounds around…" Jordan started.

"HEY! Guild-leader! You in?" Cried an extremely familiar voice. I sighed, I knew exactly who it was, "Hey! I'm here to…"  
>"Nope, no one's in." I muttered, glaring at Jordan.<p>

"Yeah, we're right here! Whatcha here for?" Jordan cried back. I shook my head, "Hey, just keep on the road."

"Oh hey! Its that one Zoroark! Hey remember me? It felt like yesterday that we were exploring! Oh man goood times!" Pikachu said, after coming into sight.

"Maybe it feels like yesterday, because it was earlier this morning." I muttered, adopting an annoyed posture.

"So are you the guild leader? Oh that would be soo cool! I can't believe I explored with the leader of the local guild! That's too cool!" She cried, I shook my head. I was not enjoying the thought that I had to house her.

"Yeah, he's the guild leader, what can I do ya for?" Jordan asked.

"Oh well, I'd like to make an exploration team.." She started.  
>"An exploration team consists of two or more people in this guild, we don't think that its safe to go by yourself into Mystery Dungeons." I said, interrupting her.<p>

"Uhm, uh, c-could I join her? I-I mean that…" The girl started, stuttering.

"Sure, we could allow that." Jordan said, smiling, "HEY BRIAN, BRING A JOURNAL! WE'RE INITIATING ANOTHER TEAM!"

"Incoming!" Brian yelled, a book flew past their head, then hang there, "Sorry, coming right now!" He floated over, and the booked open. "Thanks Eliza!" He started scorching letters into the book, "Now, what's the team name going to be?"

**Author's Note**

**GO Grovyle!... Wait, Oh hi! Sorry! I'm just almost too busy playing Omega Ruby! OMEGHURD BAH. Enjoy it if you got it!**

**Post-Author's note**

**Enjoy the thanksgiving, and its weekend! I'm unable to update this week, sorry 'bout that. Although, now you get to make guesses on the team name! I hope. Tell you're partner they're the best, be it in the PMD universes, or just plain Pokémon!**


	20. Chapter 19

"Wait, what? You still haven't picked a name? We've given you two long breaks! JUST DECIDE!" Jordan cried. The stranger and Pikachu were still thinking about the name of their team.

"You know what, you're just going to be Team Opposites, are you okay with that?" I yelled, "One of you is silent, the other is so outgoing that any sane person no longer would be around her!" The two looked at eachother, scratched their heads, and nodded.

"We're fine with that, yeah! We're Team Opposites! What now?" Pikachu yelled, smiling.

"Now? Uh… Huh, we need to build a small bunk area…" I muttered, shaking my head.

"And what about us? We've got that promise we made about a month ago." Sylveon's voice told of a large smile.

"You aren't actually living here are you? We did all that work to move you in, and now you're moving out?" Jordan asked, frowning.

"Sorry, we could remain associated, but stay in the shop… Although it would be better for us to stay here…" Sylveon said, frowning.

"If you want to stay here, you're going to have to help us build buildings for now. We need to build two buildings today, and you're gonna help. Hey, Jordan, you should be able to tell them how to repeat the house right? Maybe we'll be able to do this…" I said, muttering.

"No prob, let's do this… I hope…" Jordan muttered, Brain had a strange look about him, like he was trying to scratch his head with his left… Lightning bolt.

"What is it? You got an idea Brian?"

"Yessir! I think if I sketch the design plan it'll make it easier for Jordan to reproduce the building when you're busy…" The journal was floating beside Brian, seemingly holding it in the right bolt.

"Hey, how are you holding that… You used to have to ask me to hold it for you…" Eliza muttered, frowning, "Did you learn how to hold it?"

"Huh what?" Brian questioned, immediately dropping the journal, "DARN IT, I still haven't gotten the hang of this 'ghost-type' thing. There's this weird 'there is no spoon' thingy working on." Reaching down he picked up the book again, "When I get distracted I loose focus, and drop the thing I attempt to hold… I learned about it during the first break, when I reached out and focused on holding the book, it just hovered, Eliza wasn't near enough to hold it up. It worked out a lot better than I thought, and I've been practicing for the past two hours."

"Determination, nice, have you gone through a wall yet?" I asked, thinking about the stereotype of ghosts floating through walls.

"Nope, not gonna either, it'll feel wrong…" Brian shivered, "Although I have managed to write down about a paragraph."

"Cool, so don't point out that you're holding something, got it." Jordan said, smiling. The push to build went quickly, the houses were done in record time, although I have yet to look at the second one, I trust Jordan.

"What do you mean, it doesn't look good! It's perfect!" Pikachu cried, "It doesn't matter that it doesn't look good!"

I walked up, it looked fine… I couldn't see what they were complaining about. "What's wrong? I see nothing…" I started, then looked inside, "Oh my… I can fix this." I said, cringing at how bad it looked, "I can fix this…"I muttered, shaking my head, attempting to reconcile the mental and spiritual damage.

"...What's wrong? Did something happen?" Jordan walked up, looking to the house, "It's just how I left it… I wonder what's wrong." He then looked to the inside of the house, he cringed, and turned and gave me a look of sympathy. I shook my head, and started fixing the building, it would be a while before I was done.

* * *

><p>The girl and Pikachu were sitting in their new house, the house that was massively messed up was the one for Team Mirror's. "So… are you going to come with me on our first journey? It seems we can go anywhere… Hey, how about Resonant Bluff? We can do a request there…" The girl nodded, still having not said her name, "Alright, let's try and get to the top… Just you and me against all those psychic types. Us against the world, just like normal for me."<p>

"Yeah, against the world… I know that feeling." The girl muttered, shaking her head.

"Hey, do you mind telling me your name?" Pikachu asked, shaking her head.

"No, just so long as I don't have to tell you any secrets, my name's Gina."

"Mine's just Pikachu. Although it's custom to name your partner should they not have a name that isn't their species, but only when they trust you." Pikachu smiled at Gina, although it was only her mouth that showed joy, "Let's go."

The duo of Team Opposites entered the dungeon, it was pitch black, they took turns creating light, one of them igniting a torch that they brought in with them while the other held it. It was extremely dark, and Gina was internally thanking Pikachu for bringing the torch. They were having some small chats, in between the two's ideas there wasn't much difference, but there was one thing they kept talking about, how come it was pitch black in the middle of the day? It was entirely dark for no good reason, and what wasn't dark was only just barely lit. They didn't understand, from the description of the place it should be a brightish purple, just an ambient color to the stone walls. "Hey, look at the ground, it's pitch black…" Pikachu said, only adding to the confusion, "Wait, we're on floor three, right? Why haven't we fought anyone yet?"

"I don't know anything about this world, so I wouldn't know…" Gina muttered, shaking her head.

"Wait, you're from another world? What's it like? What's the difference between there and here? Are there Pokémon? What's it like?" Pikachu basically circled around Gina, although you could hardly see her when she wasn't asking a question.

"Yeah, I'm from another world, it's… different. I'd rather not talk about it. I don't have good memories." Gina shook her head, and kept walking, Pikachu dropped the subject.

"So, how aware are you of this world's constructs? How'd it feel hopping over worlds?" Pikachu asked a different question entirely, kinda ashamed that she hit a sensitive topic so quickly.

"Not really, but I do think I can learn, and it felt unique, there's no description of it in comparison…" Gina muttered, shaking her head, "Although, there is one thing I can say straight out, it felt like I was just floating, just a leaf on the breeze."

"Sounds neat," Pikachu started, shaking her head, and moving through the dungeon, "But how did you transfer between the worlds?"

"I don't know, I'd rather not talk about what was happening before that." Gina replied, "I'm gonna spend my time here happier, not just frowning at the ground."

"That is so cool! Although you might want to be more outgoing… Hey! I can teach you!" Pikachu smiled, "I'm going to teach you to be more outgoing! We're going to start with section 1, self confidence!" Gina dodged backwards, taken aback, she didn't expect that.

"N-n-no, y-you don't h-have to do that, I-i'll always be shy." Gina stuttered, and mumbled.

"Stop that! You don't have to say such self-deprecating comments! Step one is actually 'stop any and all self-deprecation.' So starting now, if I hear anything self-deprecating, you immediately have to apologize for being so lame, and that you know better to put yourself down. No take backs." Pikachu said, trying to look intimidating, but be she looking intimidating or no, it worked on Gina. Gina immediately shrank her posture, and attempted hiding in her own shadow. "Plus I'm going to force you to talk in public. The more you talk, the better you'll be, BUT you'll only grow more sociable if you join along, and work with me." Gina nodded, mostly in fear, and Pikachu smiled, "Good! When we get out of here, which will be when we find that guy…" Gina turned as she heard a loud scream, she started running away from Pikachu, who didn't hear the scream.

"COME WITH ME, NOW!" Gina yelled to Pikachu, "I heard a scream!" Gina was running straight to the source of the scream, it was a single pathway, with one split into three, one where they came from, one where they went, currently coming from, and one where the scream echoed through, Gina turned the only direction yet explored. The person screaming was right down the path, Gina could see the source of the scream, and the quest, they were nearly done.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, it suddenly changed, it darkened about a day ago! Lord H… Erp, Milord was ordering me to protect the area, but now there's nothing to protect! Help me out!" Yelled a Jolteon, rushing to go hide behind Gina.

"Wh-whoa! N-n-no need t-to b-b-be so e-excited. W-we're b-bringing you h-home." Gina stuttered, shivering slightly, Pikachu smiled at her, nodding.

"Thanks! I'll give you the reward at the board!" Jolteon smiled, as Gina and Pikachu got out their badges, Gina bobbled her badge while getting it out, then used the teleport function to get back home.

"Hey guys, welcome back!" Brian called, "I'm going to follow you to the request board, make sure to take the guild's cut off of the request." He yelled, floating out of the library with the same journal that he scorched the team name into earlier.

"Alright!" Pikachu yelled, "Our first request!"

"Yeah, it's time to turn in the request! Let's go finish helping that Jolteon!" Gina cried, although softly, basically only for her partner to hear. The three of them walked over, excluding Brian, he floated. They collected the reward, Jolteon had nothing to say, and they returned to the guild.

"He only had items… You take them all, enjoy them." Brian said, "We have no rules about items." Gina looked to Pikachu, who only nodded.

"Th-thanks. I'll, um, I'll keep that, in my, m-memory." Gina said, stuttering often, but Pikachu was sure it would get better.

"No problem, I'll note that you got a reward. But nothing more." Brian smiled, Pikachu thought that it was a good thing that Rotoms had that strange mouth.

"Good night?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, have a good one. I'll be busy thinking which books would be nice, and reading through the books on the shelf. Being a ghost means that I need no sleep anymore." Brian said floating off.

"Bye Team Mirror, your house should be done by tomorrow." Derrek called, waving his strange forepaw.

"Bye, we'll be seeing you!" Leafeon called, heading out the front path.

"Hey, Derrek, the Dungeon was strangely different, it wasn't at all like Jordan described it. You should check it out, see what's going on…" Pikachu yelled.

"H-hey! Thanks f-for th-the team…" Gina yelled, blushing, embarrassed that she was talking so readily.

"No problem, your voice is beautiful, I can't believe it took you this long to speak up!" Derrek called, smiling, "Have a good, restful night." Gina blushed, even more embarrassed that she had received an honest compliment. She rushed into the house for Team Opposites, and lay down for a long nights rest. Sleeping.

* * *

><p>"She spoke, she'll slowly get better at speaking, but I get the feeling that her partner will push her on. It's nice that she's learning to be more open." I said, sitting in my bed.<p>

"Yeah, I noticed that, she seems to be warming up, although it'll take a little bit of time. Maybe we'll be able to impact her more… Wait, do we even know her name yet?" Jordan asked, lying on his bed.

"Nope, She's a quiet one." Urist said, resting his wings.

"Where have you been all day?" Jordan asked, shaking his head.

"He was in town all day, helping out the poorer." I said, smiling, I knew exactly what he had done.

"Oh, that's all? Good for him." Jordan smiled, "I wonder what's going on in the region, and if..." I hear a loud thud outside the door.

"HEY, San said that you were friendly, I've come here with him to make sure." A semi-familiar voice said.

"Cherry, not so rude! You need to work on manners." San said, as he walked in.

"San? Welcome back, how long has it been?" Jordan said smiling, San just held his head.

"There's nothing, I haven't found anything. We're lost for words, we need somewhere to stay. May we stay near here?" San said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we don't have any vacancy, you'll have to sleep outside." I said, shaking my head.

"That's fine, we're used to it. I'd love to see what's going on." San smiled, "Cherry, Derrek and Jordan. Derrek and Jordan, Cherry."

"Well met. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Cherry waved, her wings tucked against her back, inside something told me Cherry was a charizard. They left the house, and Jordan and I looked to each other, shook our heads, and fell asleep to Urist's soft snoring.

**Author's note**

**Bleh, I feel sluggish, December is always busy for me... Now this doesn't help. Its nice writing this story for those who actually do read it. Thanks for sticking with me those who have!**


	21. Chapter 20

"Hey. Derrek, wakey wakey! Although not literally, I'd like a chat." I heard, I immediately recognized the voice, "Hey, WAKE UP!" He yelled.

"I'm awake, what's up?" I asked, shaking my head awake, just holding it with my right hand.

"Nothing, I wanted to ask you what was up… You've changed… Quite literally." Shawn said, smiling, shaking his head, although it seemed like more of a shake for himself.

"What are you…" I started, but then cut myself off, when I saw that the reflection was of my human form. I Stepped back, startled, Shawn chuckled.

"Nothing much, also that you have evolved, that's hard to do, only a few can actually evolve without any source of tranquility, or area balance. I know that there's neither for you, because one, I used to live there, and two, you're there to save the world! Don't ask how I know two." He said, smiling.

"Really? Huh, maybe you'll evolve when you come back! I heard somewhere that it's kind of based off of experience right?"

"Sometimes, most of the time it isn't though. I hope I evolve, it'll certainly help out…" He trailed, "Anyways, what's going on? Tell me a story!"

"Me? Okay… Well…" I said, then went on to describe anything and everything from the beginning of the big dungeon. During the story Shawn payed the most attention during the parts where I talked about the guild. He smiled, and frowned, and occasionally put his own input into the story.

"So wait, you are the leader of a guild? That's… Erm. Yeah. There's not much I can say about that, other than cool I suppose. Good to know that Jordan's doing well, I hope I can come and join you guys when this is all done…"

"So do I, you're my only friend from my childhood now. Everyone else is out of contact." I said, dropping my head, and frowning.

"Don't worry! I'll be there for you. Even if only in spirit." He said, coming next to me and sitting down.

"Yeah, we'll see each other eventually. I guarantee it." I said, nodding my head.

"I'll be seeing you. Later, keep Jordan alive, okay? Bye!" Shawn said, nodding, then trotted off. His form vanished from sight, and a wave of fog rolled in, absorbing the surroundings, and reducing my sight.

* * *

><p>Gina had woken up, she went over and shook Pikachu awake. "Hey, wake up, let's get started!" Gina said, in a soft voice, still haven't learned to project, and basically muttering. Pikachu rolled over, shaking her head and murmuring something. "Come on, wake up!" Gina said, a little louder this time, still not getting her to listen or wake up.<p>

"Five more minutes. Only five."

"NO wake up!" Gina yelled.

"Fine! Let's go, it's time to go! What ever Mary!"

"Who's Mary? I do actually wanna go and complete a request though… Wanna leave?"

"Yeah, let's do that fast! I'd rather not talk about Mary… It'd be improper." Pikachu said, shaking her head.

"That's fine, let's get a move on, let's just go somewhere new anywhere really." Gina muttered, shaking her head. She was interested, but she thought it rude not to push the subject.

"So we're going to go do a couple requests, and ship off, right?" Pikachu said, nodding came from Gina, who didn't really know why, but had a strange suffocating feeling. They left to the request board, and picked the easiest request.

* * *

><p>"So wait, what are we doing?" I asked, shaking my head.<p>

"We're sparring, it's not that hard to think through, I'm going to attack you, and you're going to attack back. Try and prevent any and all damage, while attempting to damage me." Jordan said, shaking his head, "Not that hard."

"How do you use TMs as well?" I asked, confused as to how it worked last time.

"It's 'a think about' use process, no one knows how it works, and no one knows how they came to be, they're just strange occurrences, maybe they're from a precursor or something." Jordan shrugged, then started attacking, the entire earth rumbled.

"What the?" I said, getting hit by small stones, I then charged a Shadow Ball in my hand, throwing it, I targeted Jordan, aiming to knock him off his feat.

"Hey, nice toss," He said, dodging off to the left, only just missing the Shadow Ball, "good speed, too! That nearly hit me!" He exclaimed, then rushed at me using Metal Claw. I ducked, and tripped him, using a move I had never seen before. He slid along the ground on his face.

"Ow, that was a nice Night Slash, caught me real off guard." He said, getting up.

"GO DERREK!" Urist cried, watching the battle. Jordan caused another Earthquake, while I used my Shadow Ball to attempt to remain off the ground. It nearly worked, as I only got the tail end of the quake.

"NIGHT DAZE." I cried as an explosion of energy exploded out from me, something inside told me to use that attack, but I didn't know I had learned it.

"I yield! STOP!" Jordan cried, as I walked closer, "That was good, you have a bunch of strong attacks."

"Thanks? I don't know. It's confusing, but this world is… different, I don't think I like it's constructs any more. I really like the people though, I am regretting being here instead of back at my world. There's people who put time into me, I wonder how long I've been gone…" I said, shaking my head, remembering my 'family' and what they've done for me. Even though I didn't like my step-dad he did attempt to do me some good.

"It must be a long time, we've accomplished so much. I don't wanna even know what is currently up in your world, it seems like your world is so mean, and horrible." Urist said, resting on the ground. His wings flapped lightly, while he rested on the ground. Jordan walked over to Urist and sat down, he whispered to Urist something, then walked back over to me. He shook my paw, and looked behind me.

"What's up with all this? Why are there so many buildings?" San asked, speaking from behind me. I jumped, confused as to what really was going on.

"Oh, this? We're running a guild… It's kinda small. It works, and it's self sufficient. I've been making sure it follows every rule stated by the union." Jordan said, smiling.

"Really? Huh, I didn't know that people were still interested in these, thought they were all into independent exploration teams." Cherry said, shaking her head.

"Those aren't actually a thing this far out. There's no real reason for there to be independent groups, it's actually safer this way." Jordan said, I was sitting and staring, San tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned and looked, he knocked his clenched paw into an open paw three times.

"Is that Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I asked, unsure if it was an interdimensional construct. I made sure it was quiet.

"Yeah, they'll be going on quite the while." He replied, so it was an interdimensional construct. We started playing, I returned to listening.

"...But the worst idea of that is actually the cost, most people are scared away by the total cost of these guilds, whose exorbitant fees, are at the lowest, sixty percent, and the highest, ninety percent." I had won by doing scissors compared to his paper, it's a good thing we both have a vague idea of how it works.

"We only charge fifty percent, and the area we're in is basically new frontier, so there's all kinds of requests available. All kinds of requests means more and more availability for gain for the exploration teams." Jordan said, responding to Cherry's argument, San won using paper to my rock, I was hoping it wouldn't go on for too much longer.

"Okay, so how do you pay for this land? How do you pay off the fee to the Guild Association?" Cherry quickly spouted, San peaked his head, not actually listening to the past conversation up 'till now.

"I already own this land, and there's a guild association? They haven't contacted us, and Pelipper would have told us about it. I think who ever told you about them was getting scammed, or scamming." Jordan said, shaking his head, I was watching with full attention, Urist had been sleeping, as I could now hear a faint snore.

"They're real, they're an agency to collect information, and distribute the info to those who request it." Cherry muttered, she flicked her head and flapped her wings.

"They haven't come to us, do we have to go to them first?" Jordan asked, "If they're official then they should have some sort of contact with up and coming guilds right?"

"They're not in this region. Due to the barrier they can't get in either. Impossible to get around, and even harder to bring down." San said, shaking his head, I walked over as Cherry got up in the air. She was flying, San was standing right there, shaking his head. "She's going to be angry for a while, let her fly off."

"Alright, I can deal, she'll come back eventually." I said, looking off to where she flew.

* * *

><p>"This area is so strange, it's called Flower Meadows, but all I see are holes, and burning… What is going on here?" Pikachu asked, shaking her head.<p>

"I don't know, but it is certainly different. I feel at home with all the heat… Must be due to my type." Gina smiled, comfortable in her current environment.

"Still no monsters, just like last time." Pikachu said, while Gina nodded in response.

"Yeah, we're right next to the request floor right? Just this set of stairs?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, we're on floor 12, the stairs shouldn't be too far…" She replied, walking into the stairs, and up them. Gina followed her up, and a Mightyena was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, yes, finally, I see Milord has sent someone, I'll reward you when we get back." The beast said coldly, "Thank you for your time, I'll let master know to spare you." Both the girls exchanged glances as they listened to the Mightyena. They quickly teleported back, and went through the reward routine that they did yesterday. Then Brian took fifty percent of the cash rewarded, and they went home to HQ, no welcome, just straight to bed.

**Author's Note**

**I may or may not do some horrible things to some characters next week. As my plans are coming to a close, I see more and more pain and suffering during this winter-month. Only this one though, no other months. There is no real reason as to why I am so late. Sorry!**


	22. Chapter 21

Gina seemed to wake up, or rather, she just appeared. She was in a dream, although it didn't feel like it. She looked around, but saw nothing really. It was a totally white plane, nothing could be seen at any distance. She scratched her head, and attempted to walk, granted she couldn't tell if she was walking due to the extremely monotonous landscape with no details. She panicked, she was scared about what really would happen, whether or not she could escape. "Hello." She heard say from behind her, she jumped, and turned around. Gina saw a strange being made of notes, and music sheets, "I am Meloetta. I've got to tell you something, this world, is in danger, you must defeat he who commands me, and release this region from its curse." Gina shook her head, "You must, I brought over four humans, and not one has done what I had planned. If you meet any of them, you must tell them that they have to find the remaining Dream Cubes, there's nothing else left that can save this region." Gina stayed silent, "Now I know that you think that this is just a dream, but it isn't there's something going on, and this world is suffering, you've already seen two areas ravaged by the issue. This world is dying, I brought you and three others to prevent it, but now I see that you must tell the others, or there will be no hope." Gina shied away, Meloetta shook her head. "You must…" Meloetta started, getting more frantic.

"L-l-listen, you've g-got the w-wrong person, I'll tell m-my guild of th-this, but…" Gina trailed off, not finishing her sentence, and just let Meloetta continue. Meloetta was unnerved, she felt disheartened and let down. She had made the wrong choice. It was too late, and there was nothing Meloetta could do.

"FINE, I'll try to contact one of the others then. Do your own thing." Gina gasped at Meloetta's yelling, she finally recognized the voice. It was the one who terrorized her earlier.

"Why would you want to help us now?" Gina asked, she was too shocked to be nervous.

"... I always wanted to, I just had to keep a sort of cover." Meloetta started, "I had to keep some sort of trust from Milord, even if I planned on betraying it. Now I must go, tell your friends, tell the humans." Meloetta disappeared, leaving Gina to her thoughts and reflections. This revelation scared Gina, she just wanted to disappear, and return to her home. New things scared her, but she knew that she was probably dead back home. Her last memories of the human world was of being left, bleeding, in an alley. It was a gunshot wound, and she knew, deep down, she wouldn't make it. She had just been a victim of racism, and had fallen to an extreme case. Her attacker had gone up to her and shoved her into the alley, just because of her origin. He forced her to the ground, and put the gun right to her lower stomach, it was a small gun, but she knew even a small gun could kill. He pulled the trigger, it was mostly silent due to the man using her body as a suppressor, he would get away with it, and she would be dead.

Pikachu shook Gina awake. Pikachu was watching Gina writhe in pain before shaking her, Gina awoke with a start and yelled, "NO DON'T!" This cry had startled the pikachu and she immediately started talking, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Pikachu-san. I didn't mean to startle you!" Pikachu leaned back, and shook her head.

"It's fine, I just didn't expect you to awake so suddenly from the nightmare you were having. What was it?"

"A memory, from my distant past." She replied shaking her head.

"That all? It seemed more like you were dying than remembering something from the past." Pikachu said, her matter-of-fact statement startled Gina and her face drained of it's color, the tan became white, while the blue remained blue. Pikachu read her reaction and asked a question that no one expected, "Are you a human?" Gina leaped back, and pointed her paw at the pikachu.

"Yeah, how did you know? I, I've been trying to hold it in, but I don't think I can hide it any longer." Gina said, shaking her head, sitting down.

"My friend, old wise guy, said that humans used to come over if they were almost dead, but not quite. They would come over, frazzled, confused, but they would pick up quickly and act as if they'd been a pokémon all their life." Pikachu said, smiling remembering her time with her friend. "So do you want to talk about how you almost died?"

"N-no." Gina said, shaking her head. Pikachu looked at her and shook her head. "Alright, it'll be easier if you sit down." Gina said, watching Pikachu sit down, "I was in the human world. I had moved to a new town, the people weren't really friendly to me. They were set against me in every way possible. They didn't like me being different. One got angry with my high position in the town, and I got killed. I was shot in the gut with a gun." Gina sighed, Pikachu was confused, she was scratching her head.

"What's a gun?" Pikachu asked.

"It's a fancy device that was created to destroy life. That's all you need to know. I was left bleeding out, and that's when it happened. I hopped worlds… Now I'm in a world that only in a game." Gina said, shaking her head.

"Oh, that surprised you coming here didn't it. Let's go, we want to complete a request right?"

"Actually, no, I have to tell the guild leader about the quest we must go on."

"Okay, it'll be fine." Pikachu said, starting to walk out the door.

"Let's go, the world apparently depends on it."

Derrek smiled at Gina as she walked out. He was standing just outside of her house, "You've been doing well, anything you want as a reward?" Jordan asked, not letting her speak first.

"Actually, I have to talk. Something came to me in the middle of the night and told me we have to look for the Dream Cubes. I don't have any clue about why, or how we're supposed to find them, but apparently we have to." Gina said, shaking her head.

"The rumors of these Dream Cubes are all based around Dream Town, so they're all going to be within a radius of this town." Pikachu said, "It's not really effective to search every dungeon, but we might have to. Especially if we don't know very much about the dream cube, which we don't. We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Pikachu finished.

"Yeah, although I have collected two dream cubes, making the job easier right?" Derrek asked, Gina was surprised, someone had already collected two?

"Does that mean you are a human?" Gina asked, she didn't know, before hand, but it seemed to make sense.

"Yeah, oh, I forgot to mention it, didn't I. Oh well, it doesn't really matter that much." He said, shaking his head.

"It's monumental! What are you going on about?" Pikachu yelled, "Supposedly the Dream Cubes can only be found by humans!" Everyone just nodded, "Wait, mark on this map where you found them." She said, taking out a map, she wanted to work everything out, and finish the mission set out for Gina and the other humans.

"So here, there, and there. Those are the places we're checking, there are supposedly four Dream Cubes, and doing some simple balancing, these should be the three most likely positions." Pikachu said, pointing at three different points of the map. Those three points were previously unexplored by all parties present. The first point was claimed by Gina and Pikachu, it was a rock-type area, it was called Crusty Crevasse. The second was taken by Team Pyrokinesis, they took the area called Sharpedo Coast. The final dot was taken by Team Blanket, which was named Clear Peak, assumably going to have ice-types. They really should have payed attention to what they picked, but there was no clear winner to very many of the choices.

"What shall Cherry and I do?" San asked, "Oh, hello, Cyndaquil, do you have a name? Mine is San."

"Oh h-hi, m-my name's G-Gina, it's nice meeting you, San-sama."

"What a pretty name, do you mind us coming with?" Gina looked to Pikachu, she nodded, Gina shook her head to San, "Good, we need something to do. Thanks for allowing us to come along."

"Alright, we will go tomorrow, today we prepare by collecting items and completing hard requests. The better prepared we are, the easier it will be, but if we wait too long, it's game over." Pikachu said, "I'm not gonna lie, but we may not make it out of this, it's going to be a lot harder starting here. Our goal is to save this world. Not a job for the feint of heart."

"So now that we have all that planned, we get to go tell Brian. He'll keep some sort of journal to tell others of our plight should we succeed but only temporarily." Derrek said, shaking his head. He worried rather or not this could work, and if it did, would it be worth it?

"Go for rare requests, try to take as many as possible, but only take as many as you can complete. That means one dungeon, and no overexertion. Take as much money that you've saved, and burn it all on rare items in the markets." Jordan said, "Now let's go!"

**Author's****notes**

**Hey, this marks the beginning of the end, I'mma be finishing this story around 35 chapters now. I already have another story in the works. I may or may not decide to scrap it depending on it's reviews though. You've all been grand, and I thank everyone who has taken the time to read the chapters I put out. I may or may not put Author's notes from here on out. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 22

"Alright, so first things first, we have to get the supplies for the exploration." Jordan said to Derrek, with Urist flying just behind.

"Not that hard, we can just purchase them right?" Urist speed up, and hung just above Derrek's shoulder.

"Depends on if they have the reviver seeds we want." Said Derrek, shaking his head.

"And if they don't?" Urist asked, Derrek just shook his head.

"If they don't then we're busy getting reviver seeds. Mostly through requests." Jordan said, stating the obvious.

"So if we aren't able to get this request, or we don't get a better request, we go explore and hope?" Urist asked, "So do we not have any choice in the matter should we not get there first?"

"If there are less than three, then we aren't taking a reviver seed request. Hey, Kecleon, do you have any reviver seeds?" Derrek asked, walking up to the shop.

"Ah, sorry sir, we do not, I can let you know if we get more in if you pass buy later! A young Cyndaquil took what was left. She managed to buy two reviver seeds." The green Kecleon said, holding his hands together.

"Okay, well, thanks for the information. I'll be going off. Wish me luck." Derrek stated, shaking his head.

"Good luck, strange explorer! May you have good will in your ways." He replied.

The group of three walked down the path to the request board. The request board was mostly full, but there was very little actually worth the time. There was one with an unknown reward, that seemed like the only one that was worth anything. Derrek took that request and noticed it was to a place they hadn't been before. "Ah, Lightning Mesa, it's a place I've been a couple of times. It's not hard, so long as they use electric-type moves." Jordan commented, "It's a very vertical place, with the actual dungeon exploring the inside, while occasionally appearing outside of the dungeon. It's an exploration of how strong you are with holding yourself to challenges. Not really a trap filled place, but more of a challenge site, it was made for people who wanted to steel their resolve in exploring high places."

"That's pretty important, I'm glad that you'd know your way through."

"With what's going on, I can't really help through this dungeon. The region is reacting strangely so it'll be much tougher." Jordan said, frowning, and lowering his head.

"That's fine, we can work through it. Shouldn't be too hard. We've got two ground-types. They are, supposedly, immune to electricity." Derrek smiled as he chatted. He was glad to have such a good set of friends.

"Time to go?" Urist asked, shaking his head, evidently something was bothering him.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jordan cried, setting off in the direction of the road out of town.

It was a long walk, as the dungeon was just outside of the desert. Not the side that was near town, the opposite side. Pokémon were unseen, there were usually two or three people who were walking to town, or walking to another dungeon. This time the walk was completely silent. Worse, the walk was hot, and mostly uphill. Jordan was right along there with me in walking, but Urist had the comfort of flying, he always remained pepped and constantly talked. "So now that we're here, could we, theoretically, just have Urist fly to the nearest open area to the request?" I asked, smiling evilly.

"Nope, I've tried. One of my old friends used to be able to fly, I asked him to attempt to meet me near the top, entering a room after flying to an open point takes you to floor one. Not fun, I had him lift me to the top, and you still get in that way, but then you do the dungeon in reverse. Which includes the people inside of it, EVERYTHING IS BACKWARDS." He yelled.

"I wouldn't mind doing the dungeon backwards, it'd be cool." Derrek said, smiling.

"Yeah, that be cool. I wouldn't mind carrying you up in my final evolution." Urist said, nodding.

"We've got to get to the final floor, then defeat a 'boss.' There was a rumor about the guy, he's apparently a dragon-type. Urist, you've got the ice-based hidden power right?" Derrek asked, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Yeah, I've got that, and Bulldoze, and Dig, and Dragon Breath. Not a very varied moveset, but you probably didn't know I had Dig, I got the TM for it when you were gone and used it." He replied, his voice showing joy.

Derrek just muttered cool before stepping into the mystery dungeon, it was a cold place that just smelled of electricity and danger. The walls were filled with red streaks, and were mostly tan. Derrek thought the stone was called sandstone, but didn't know what the red color was. Derrek figured that if an earthquake went through this area it would collapse really badly, and many would get trapped. Maybe his guild would have to deal with that later?

"So now we just go through and…" Jordan was cut off by an alarm, and a lot of crashes and a couple fwooshes. There was a lot of Pokémon in this room now, and it would be dangerous. "No, a monster house! Be careful!" Jordan cried, Derrek was in front, so he would have to take a bunch of damage from the various sources. He was officially the tank for now, and Jordan wouldn't be able to touch the various Pokémon. Urist attempted to push Jordan out of the way, but it didn't work like that. Derrek was in awe staring at the variety of typing and Pokémon and attacked the one directly to his left, a flying-type, looked kind of like a flying bug-bat mix. There was no straight way out of this, Derrek started worrying, he was surrounded. There was no reward to staying here, and it was dangerous to not find a way to move.

"Jordan, switch with me! I need out of here!" Derrek yelled, leaning back attempting to dodge an attack.

"Alright! I'll take point!" Jordan said, jumping forward while Derrek slid back. Jordan used Earthquake, and that knocked a lot of Pokémon to the floor. He kept using Earthquake and keeping the Pokémon affected by it down, he was still being attacked by one, the one called Gliscor. Gliscor is a dual-type flying ground, unaffected by both ground and electric, one not to be messed with in this poor mesa. The only type that could really touch it was the Ice-type waiting for the group about five levels up. The group would be scared when they saw the challenge ahead. Jordan traded spots with Derrek, and Derrek attacked the Gliscor. Derrek attempted to keep his wits about him as he saw how many knocked out Pokémon were in the room, it didn't quite work. He knocked out the Gliscor, and looked around, just standing there.

"This is…" He started, his eyes glazing over basically, "This. There isn't anything else to say about it. This is a lot of people who don't deserve this, if only they could have chosen a brighter path."

"I've seen too much of this, they would have chosen a better path if they had known of one. They'll wake up eventually. Let's just hope they wise up before then." Jordan frowned, he was unhappy with his response to Derrek's comment.

"Maybe, I don't think that'll happen though. I don't understand why people are so dang stubborn."

"That's just fine. They're allowed to be stubborn, if we take that choice away from them, then we aren't doing them any good. We're forcing them, and they won't learn that way." Jordan replied, walking up the stairs to level two. Jordan's past experiences told him that there were 20 floors. Which would mean that they were one tenth of the way through. It was a short journey to get to the fourth floor, Urist had been silent, which was normally against his nature. He had nothing to say about this situation, and remained seemingly broody. Jordan looked at Urist and noticed a strange face that he was wearing. "Hey, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Jordan asked, Urist shook his head.

"No, something's bothering me, something about the next floor. Other than that, there's the reward, which I've been wondering, why is it blank? What would be on there that would provide no money, but instead provides an unknown reward? Something just itches me wrong, and I can't scratch it." Urist said, his head shook more. The floor's layout included a strange set of extra rooms, so it was shorter. They walked basically straight to the stairs, and the stairs went straight to floor 5, almost a respite floor, but they'd have to get past the boss first. That boss was part of a different request, which they wouldn't turn in. The boss would flee the site, and leave the stolen object, making one request really simple for the Exploration group who would accept it.

"So we get to rest now?" Urist asked, seeing a pattern in previous dungeons, floor 5, or floor 10 would be a rest spot. There would be no resting this time, it would be a straight push to the top with three outdoor floors. No rest floors in between.

"I think not, otherwise we would see a Kangaskhan statue." Jordan said, "Why are you asking for rest, it's not been very much work other than the two monster houses. You didn't even participate in those. It was just me and Derrek."

"You won't be getting sleep for a long time, if I have anything to say about it." Said a voice, it sounded icy, and the heart could freeze a lake solid with it's intentions. The speaker was a Beartic, and he wasn't planning on letting any person past him, other intentions or no. "I think I'll take prizes from each of you, it'll be grand."

"That's only if you win, and let's be honest, it'll be a tough fight." Derrek said, cold and confidant. It didn't stir the bear's resolve, but it did warm up his two friends. The bear started laughing.

"Two of you are weak to me! How can you think of standing a chance!" The ursine yelled, chuckling every other word.

"Easy, Ice-type only resists itself, all we gotta do is damage you enough, and dodge your attacks." Jordan stated, smiling, knowing where to go with this.

"Fine then, let's see it in action!" The grizzled polar bear yelled. The two ground types immediately used Dig, their enemy growled, "Fine, if you're going to go underground… I'll just wait!" Derrek opened up with a Night Daze, his explosion of dark energy knocked the Beartic back, he responded with an Icicle Crash. The move threw an icicle at Derrek, who jumped on it, and struck back with a Night Slash, Jordan finished his Dig under the Beartic's feet, and forced it up, while Urist attacked using Dig, threw a rock that he had just excavated. It hit the Beartic hard in the side, while the ursine growled. The Beartic used Icy Wind, doing a huge hit to Urist, who just bearly survived it, while doing a chunk of Jordan's energy, he could survive another, but only barely. Both Urist and Jordan used Dig again, but they were both unsure if they would survive coming back out if the bear wasn't out cold by then. Derrek, knowing that if his friends got knocked out, he wouldn't be able to continue. He didn't know how to pick up the fight, but he knew he had to keep attacking. He used Fury Swipes, he hit 5 times, and did a critical hit. The bear appeared unphased, but in reality he was really hurt.

"Gah, maybe if you would stop hiding!" The boss yelled, he attempted another Icicle Crash to hit Derrek, it smashed Derrek and sent him flying backwards, he hit the back wall.

"Ow, you jerk! Maybe my friends wouldn't hide if you wouldn't attack them!" Derrek yelled, he used Shadow Ball, and it successfully lowered the bear's special defence. The bear stumbled, and took a knee, he growled, and both Jordan and Urist hit him with their Dig, smashing the boss with rocks that they had thrown from Dig. The enemy started looking raggedy, he sounded like he was having a harder time breathing.

"Hey, if you stop, I'll let you go." He offered, starting to regret his choice of fighting.

"I think not! We'll not let you go off attacking teams and get away with it. It's wrong!" Urist yelled, Jordan and Derrek stood between Urist and the Beartic, hoping to intercept the Icy Wind and protect Urist for just a little longer. It worked, Urist completely avoided the attack. The bear fell over, his own attack was enough to knock him out. He laid on the floor, as the group began moving past the held room. There were three Deluxe boxes sitting there.

"Hey, if we take these to Klefki, we'll get some cool stuff." Urist said, smiling.

"Do you know her annoying tone?" Jordan asked, shaking her head.

"No, do tell." Urist said, shaking his head.

"Ching, ching, ching, Opening! Ching, ching, it's a thing!" Jordan sang, Urist cried, and Derrek sighed.

"Oh no, I'm going to have that stuck in my head for quite a while." Derrek sighed after saying that, he immediately started whistling the tune. The whistling caused the rest of the group to groan.

"Fine then, let's move on. Just silence for now, unless something needs to be said. Have some Oran Berries and let's move." From Jordan saying that, they went through 14 floors, mostly unharmed, with a couple of monster houses, spaced equally between each other and the final floor. They've only got one floor left, and it was the final floor, the one that held everything of importance to their current quest. The one where they had to rescue the Pokémon from the enemy waiting for them at the top of the vicious 'tower'. At the top there was no guarantee what would be waiting for them.

"So what do you think is at the top? A strong Pokémon? A whole horde? Maybe it's just the Pokémon in the request?" Urist chatted, creating an open air.

"Personally? I think it'll be something that we don't expect. Maybe it'll be a big trap." Jordan said.

"I have the itching feeling it has to do with someone that we've previously met. Something just tips me off." Derrek said, shaking his head.

"Wouldn't surprise me, I mean, technically we've already filled that comment." Urist smiled, talking to hear himself at this point. The team shook their heads in unison, climbing up the stairs they breached the top floor, the light shone brightly into their eyes, and the top most layer of flooring was a loose sand. The cold air helped prevent dehydration, but was too cold to be a refreshing cool. The three explorers were staring at the ground, attempting to let their eyes get used to the bright and annoying light.

"Welcome, are you all here for the request that I forced my captive to send out?" A voice said, yelling at the top of it's lungs.

"Let me out of here, I'm a famous trader! You can't hold me like this!" Was another voice, completely distinct, "Hey, adventurers, he's strong, he knocked out my bodyguard!"

"Quiet you insolent fool! Also, yes, I am, thank you. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to get my revenge." The first voice said, it sounded like it had a hint of murder in it's tone. Derrek was the first to look up, and the sight he saw was one not to be excused, it was a Jolteon and a Flareon tied up and extremely bruised. The Flareon was knocked out, while the Jolteon seemed to have more than one significant break in it's bones.

"You monster!" Derrek cried, not even looking to see who it was. Jordan looked up next, reacting to Derrek's exclamation. He saw a white and pink being, much taller than Derrek, but didn't look more powerful than him, would this be a joke? The entirety of the battlefield was reflective, and disgustingly bright. The pink being looked like it had no scars, but it certainly was battle worn judging by it's stance.

"Nothing new to me." The strange being said, Urist looked up last, he saw the being starting to change, it was surrounded by a strange object, if Urist knew more of 3d geometry, he would have described it as a geodesic sphere. Mewtwo was mega evolving, a sight unseen, and might never be seen again. No one knew what was happening, and the consequences of it happening.

**Author's note**

**It's been forever, I missed last monday, I'm truly sorry, there's no excuse. Hope you all had a nice holiday season though, mine was okay. Be back next week (I hope).**

**Post Author's note**

**I also missed this monday, even though it was done... Oops.**


	24. Chapter 23

Gina and Pikachu were walking into town. They were silent, and listening to San and Cherry. San was being a sort of mentor about tactics in battle, and telling tricks of determining type of enemy Pokémon. It was quite dark, not many were awake, and the four of them had one thing in mind, get ready for the incoming push into dark territory.

"Truth or Dare anyone? If you don't want to share secrets, you don't have to join in." Cherry said as they were walking up to the shop, it had gotten quite just after they entered town, and she felt unnerved by that.

"I'll play, why not?" Pikachu bubbled, she was a bit joyous about being with two grand explorers. Her face wore an expectant smile, but her tone didn't push anything beyond a simple question.

"You already know my answer." San said, shaking his head.

"I-I'm not s-so sure, b-b-but if San-sama is, I will." Gina stuttered, she still spoke extremely softly, but she was pushing out. She was not naturally an introvert, the bigotry of the town forced her to be. She was afraid of making a single mistake in this unfamiliar language and being ridiculed for it.

"I'll start then. Hey you, Pikachu, truth or dare?" Cherry asked of Pikachu, as the game goes. Pikachu said truth in a flat tone, leaving Cherry to respond. "Where did you first come from?" Cherry asked, so long as it didn't get out of control, this game was a great team-building exercise.

"I originally came from a town called Clock Town. It's a region over, so we can't get to it. Alright, now… How about you Gina? Truth or Dare?" Pikachu fulfilled her request, and now it was the cyndaquil's turn, a game of opportunity, or of honesty. Gina muttered something along the lines of Truth. Pikachu nodded and started speaking, "Then why don't I surprise you all, Gina, tell us your full name, and where you came from."

"M-me? R-really? Ok-kay. M-my name is Gina Kato, many people didn't know who I really was when I was back home. I am from Japan, and I've been trapped here." Gina said, pointing to San.

"Me? Dare, all the way." He said, nodding his head.

"Let Cherry-sama fly you up to about 20 feet above your head." Gina muttered, Pikachu had to repeat it for her.

"Wh-What? Nah, n-no thanks. I think I'll sit out." He stuttered.

"Someone's afraid? Is someone just a little scared?" Cherry scoffed at San's reaction to his dare.

"N-no, it's just that g-ground-types need to stay on the ground in order to survive. Yeah! That's it." He stutters, everyone else just broke out laughing at him.

"Suuuure, now don't move, it'll increase my chance of dropping you." Cherry said, grabbing a hold of him tightly.

"WAIT NOOOOOO!" He yelled, being lifted well beyond where Gina wanted him to.

"Okay, you can bring him down…" Pikachu yelled, or rather, started to yell, everyone was screaming, and the general mass of it was garbled and incomprehensible. Cherry had dropped him on purpose, and then flew down and caught him, of course just before the ground.

"That was NOT COOL!" San yelled, after being placed softly on the ground.

"That's fine, I just want you to trust me and my flight abilities. I trusted them enough to catch you."

"F-fine, maybe once more I'll let you carry me some more." He said, scared for his life. "You there, Pikachu, truth or dare?"

"Gimme another truth, I'm feelin' lucky!"

"How much longer until you were thinking of letting your partner nickname you?" He finished, waiting for the answer, Pikachu walked up to the counter and asked the vital question.

"How many Reviver seeds do you have?"

"Oh, we have two. I'll sell both of them to you for fourteen hundred Poké." Kecleon

"Wouldn't that be sixteen hundred?" Pikachu asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"It's a sale, most items are off at least ten percent." Kecleon stated.

"What warrants this?"

"Nothing, we're just clearing out stock, huge shipment coming in, supposedly. We've been waiting far too long. He'll come eventually though." Kecleon shook his head, Pikachu didn't know how to react.

"Thanks for the info, here's your Poké." Pikachu said, tossing a bag filled the the fourteen hundred Poké, Pikachu had made the trade, and received some Reviver seeds. Walking away, the other three followed her.

"I was actually thinking of letting her after these preparations." Pikachu answered to the question that was put on hold.

"Really then? Fancy that."

"Okay then, Cherry, Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't want to be stuck underground. I'll deal with it when necessary, but no more."

"DARN IT, fine then, when'd you get your nicknames?" Pikachu was mad, her first question would have been 'what is your greatest fear'.

"Oh that's a funny story all on it's own." She began, chuckling to herself about how she would tell the story. She continued with a broad smile on her face, "Well, it began with us as a silver rank exploration team back in our guild. It is always back to the old times that the best stories arise, so listen carefully. We had just broken the old guild's record for fastest silver rank from bronze, quite the momentous occasion, and we were rewarded, and greatly, half fines for a week. Might not seem long in the moment, but it was amazing in retrospect. I remember us starting to take missions that were just within reach and gave us the most money. All for the riches, all because we were suddenly receiving over fifty percent of the entire job. San, then known as Sandslash, was keeping a cool head, making sure I didn't grab too hard of requests. I would usually get angry after three of his vetoes, and would force him to choose a request that was just within our grasps of difficulty…

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" San asked of Cherry, who was shaking her head.<p>

"Too easy, we'll breeze right through it, maybe if you can get one in the same dungeon." Cherry, then known as Charmeleon, said.

"Fine then. This one then. This one will be fine, right?" San, not as mature as the present, but still enough to make wise decisions.

"Yeah, it's perfect, let's move Sandslash!" She yelled, taking off. While running she had turned around and ran right into the guild's grump, a slow Pokémon known only as Slowking, he was the assistant to the guild leader, although he feels as if he belongs as something just a little higher.

"Oi, watchit ya stupid oaf, I might just give you somethin' ya don't want." Slowking said, glaring at Charmeleon.

"_Are you really going to tell it in third person?" San asked, shaking his head._

"_Yes, now shush so I can continue." Cherry said, covering San's mouth with her paw._

"Maybe, just maybe, I'll tell Cloyster that you're bullying me again." Charmeleon said, her tail burning a little more than it normally was. Although that is only half of the average size, she got really angry, and really fast, really often.

"_You're telling me?" San asked, basically stating that everyone already knew that._

"_More so than now, sheeeesh, just be quiet for fifteen minutes as I tell my tale of our tails being beaten."_

"Who do you think she would listen to more, the man with too many bruises as is, or a measly rookie?" He smirked, almost laughing.

"Who do you think she would trust, her favourite rookie, or a man who has been known to get angry real fast?" Charmeleon asked. Slowking dropped his smirk in favor of a glare now. This would have escalated more if Sandslash hadn't stepped in.

"Time to go, we want to get the full reward, right?" Sandslash, nervous of another all-out brawl, said, attempting to force her to go subtly.

"Alright, let's get moving." Charmeleon growled, glaring deeply at Slowking. They walked around Slowking, Charmeleon glaring at Slowking the entire time. Charmeleon was walking with a new pep, dreaming of times yet to come, but would come unexpectedly soon.

"So we've got just through this tunnel right?" Charmeleon asked, shaking her head.

"If this map is to be believed, then yes, yes it is." Sandslash said, holding the map, and using Charmeleon's tail as the light to read the map.

"Good thing this isn't a mystery dungeon." Charmeleon stated flatly.

"Yeah. Hey Char-Mmph!" Sandslash started, he had his mouth covered by someone, Charmeleon stopped walking.

"Oh, are you nicknaming me? This is surprising! Uh, Char? Erm… I don't think that's quite for me could you try again?" She was nervous, it was finally time, she loved the thought of being trusted enough to have a nickname. She heard some struggling and turned around. Immediately she yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She had seen Slowking holding on to her friend.

"They're never gonna find you here, It ain't possible, maybe I can please Milord, and stop this madness. I'll rule a region, and after Milord dies, the world!" He said, barely registering that Charmeleon was even there.

"Hey, bozo, before you go insane, you better pay attention to your surroundings!" She yelled, using dragon rush she one-hit knocked out the madman and he disintegrated. Sandslash fell away from the Slowking and started coughing. "Did, did I just…" Charmeleon started, stepping back from the now non-existent body.

"You… you're ready? I mean, I never thought that… Erm… I basically just met you… how long was it? Can't have been longer than a week." He started. Charmeleon had just snapped back to what she had said before attacking Slowking, the color drained out of her face and she blushed uncontrollably.

"It was actually almost a month. We've spent every day together since meeting. I mean, it would be natural. We're closer than I am to my parents. I don't care if others think we're rushing the gun, what do you think, San?" The seeming permanently red in the face, but white everywhere else Charmeleon said.

"It seems natural, and may I say you look just like a… Cherry, that's going to be your name for me." San said, smiling at her.

"Well it seems you've accepted yours San. So, do we continue on?" Cherry asked, this was going to be stuck in her memories forever.

* * *

><p>"And it really was." Cherry said, finishing her story. A smile tipping her mouth as she remembered her favorite moment of her life.<p>

"Yeah, good day, Slowking was unable to bug us from that day on." San smiled and nodded his head.

"I can't think of anything to go on with this, so let's just get moving. It shouldn't be too much more right?" Cherry stated, the story had taken quite a bit of time, and there was no guarantee that there wouldn't be anything else waiting for them.

"Hey, we should get some requests, it seems like the board would be empty if we wait any longer." Pikachu said, shaking her head. Smiling at their story, Gina thought if it would mean that much to Pikachu.

"Really? Let's get a move on then." San said.

They walked over to the request board, but there were already two requests torn off. They looked over the board, but couldn't find anything.

"Maybe we should…" Gina started.

"Look! That's rare, a Thunderstone! We should do that request." Pikachu yelled, San and Cherry looked at each other, and simply nodded, "Oh yeah! Let's go!" She yelled again, smiling even wider.

**Author's note**

**Found my G-D PS2! Goodness, I only played like 2 games on it, and it was the first console I could call my own. I broke out SSX and tried to play it... Forgetting that the game was stupidly hard, and got upset at myself only getting bronze. Whoops.**

**Also, I blame the internet for my sins, as there is nothing better for my unhealth.**

**Post-Author's note**

**-_- So much writer's block. Miiiiiight be another week before any sort of update. Yeeesh. I would have said, if it weren't for my over-enthusiasm in to play my PS2 that I forgot to post this on time. Luckily to my stupidity I don't have to actually feel bad about not having this chapter done! I only have to feel bad about leaving you all in the random dark...  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 24

The two people in team Pyrokinesis were exploring their path forward past the town. They had received their request, for a big reward of two reviver seeds. The mood for those two was sombre and apologetic. Something hung over their heads, something scared the two, but neither wanted to chat about it. They both knew of the dangers ahead, but neither wanted to think about them. They both knew that the strange dungeon would be fought differently, something about mysteriosity.

"So wait, if we go in there, it'll be different? Different how?" Jeremy asked, shaking his head.

"I don't know, it just says different." Eliza said, shaking her head.

"Maybe it'll be less push and shove?" Jeremy replied.

"I don't know, didn't I just say that? Maybe we'll just not have to fight." Eliza stated, it was quiet, for a little bit. The dungeon was close to outside of town, the dungeon was Rambling Woods, recently altered by it's mysteriosity, any exploration teams would have to contend in more active combat.

They were coming close to the dungeon, the dirt was hard packed, and there were leaves and twigs scattered across the ground. The smell of decaying leaves, and dried blood permeated the air, creating an undesirable atmosphere. It wasn't just the atmosphere that was undesirable though, there was a hanging aura, a sense of doom permeated the area, heavily affecting the atmosphere, but having no other ties to it. No, the evil energies were caused by some dastardly deeds much deeper in. Luckily, these two would only have to go to floor five, then they would warp out. Simple one, two, three.

"Alright, there's just the request to finish, not much work, right?" Eliza asked, nodding her head.

"Shouldn't be, we were just requested to get to floor five." Jeremy said, smiling.

"Well, I'm not so sure, about this with the mysteriosity thing…" Eliza shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about, I swear. It'll be a breeze." Jeremy said, smiling.

"If you say so… There's something that feels like it'll hurt though." Eliza said, shaking her head.

"Well, we should be fine. Nothing too bad can happen." Jeremy said, walking in the entryway.

"Alright then. If you say so." Eliza muttered, shaking her head, and following Jeremy in. Slightly quivering.

"Alright now to… Why does it feel like we're further than we should be?" Jeremy asked, looking around, noticing the ground wasn't like a dirt, and it was almost pitch black, the only thing he saw was just near to him.

"Maybe we are, the forest shouldn't be this dark on the first floor." Eliza figuring that this world follows similar logic that the forest gets thicker the deeper in you go.

"Maybe we already passed level 5? Is that possible? Do we have to return to the first floor?" Jeremy asked, there was a staircase down in the room they were in, with only one plan of action they went down. It seemed that they weren't going to be able to complete the request. Even as they progressed downwards in a new dungeon, there was something strange going on, no Pokémon were attacking, and they were moving up fast, floor after floor. They seemed to progress down fourteen flours.

"Hey, welcome to floor five!" A voice yelled, "You did good, this dungeon always gets strange on this day of the year. Occasionally something really weird happens with the fighting, but that didn't seem to happen." Jeremy turned around, and saw a paras, he didn't recognize it immediately, but something inside of him just clicked. He then noticed that the room was completely bark. Much like a tree, except it had one wall open.

"Speaking of fighting, I believe you owe me my allowance." Jeremy always had a problem with keeping a tab on his reactions, and knew that someone was bullying the paras in front of him. It didn't sound very menacing, but evidently Paras knew the voice.

"N...Now Spearow? I don't think it…" The Paras started, before getting hit by a wing attack.

"Yes, now. You owe me past month's also, so I'm expecting it to be all in this packet that you're going to give me." Now Jeremy heard the menacing in his voice. Jeremy was panicking, they were five floors above the forest in a tree, it was dangerous. He knew one wrong move and someone might get knocked off the edge, not a good thing to fall from this height.

"Stop, I won't let you take his money." Eliza stepped in, she had kept a cool head. Jeremy looked at her and saw some regret in her eyes, almost as if she was doing something that she would regret.

"Heh, as if you have a choice. Unless you beat me, I think I will be." Spearow spoke solid blood. Jeremy got angry, his panic was over, he had to help the innocent. He started moving to the enemy and saw his sister use Psyshock. Then proceeded to Fake Out Spearow when he attempted to use peck on her. Jeremy was confused as to how this worked, in dungeons the attacking was turn-based, so how was his sister able to attack twice. She also counter the bird's attack…

"The fighting is weird today it would seem!" She yelled, the paras just simply nodded. Jeremy finally figured it out, the fighting was live, and this was his specialty. He used quick attack to close the gap and used his feet during a backflip to scratch Spearow. The Spearow used a Whirlwind, attempting to knock one of his two assailants off the edge, so Eliza spun stones around in the opposite direction using Psyshock to counter it. Jeremy used Fire Spin to mask his next attack, which was a quick attack through the fire, aiming for the enemy's head would cause some pain, which he would follow up with another Fire Spin to trap his enemy. The Spearow knew this fight wouldn't go his way, so he flew over Eliza and landed behind her.

"Give up you bully, these two will win for me!" Paras yelled. The spearow nodded, and hit Eliza in the eyes with Sand Attack. She stumbled backwards, and held her eyes, Jeremy saw the world slow down, what he next saw he would never forget.

"I give." Spearow cried as he struck Eliza with a Whirlwind. She was sent flying to the edge of the room, and slid off. The only thing holding her up was her paws, and her claws within those paws. Jeremy raced over to Eliza, and tried to grab her with his wings, for getting that he couldn't grab her. The enemy who had done this just stared and laughed.

"I'm sorry." Eliza started, she shook her head, she knew this was coming.

"I JUST GOT YOU BACK, you were my only friend, please find some way to save yourself!" Jeremy started yelling, then quieted down.

"I know, that's why this is going to hurt, but there is no way, the only one that could save me is the one we're currently fighting, and if you've seen what I've seen, this is better. For you, for me, for the whole world." Eliza said, in a soft voice, she didn't want to leave him again, but she saw the world ending, and her getting stuck in neverending torment if he died.

"No, I can't lose you again." Jeremy said weakly.

"Goodbye, and should you get the chance, go back home. You're life's just about to the upswing and happy ending."

"NO! I can't accept this! Please! I'll do anything!" Jeremy cried, not really to himself now, but for the entire world.

"Goodbye, my dear brother." Eliza said, letting go of the tree, a melancholic smile touching her face. Jeremy sat there and watched as his sister fell to her doom. He snapped, his rage consumed him. He wouldn't stop attacking his sister's killer, and ignored any and all yells from Paras and his victim telling him to stop… His memory ends there.

"Is he okay?" A voice asked, it sounded like it regretted something.

"Yes, but he's in a lot of pain. I suggest that we leave him be. He has his reward in his pouch, now it's time to leave town, son?" Another voice spoke, it was much deeper.

"Yes, dad?

"Don't ever do this again, you know of our curse. 'Those that attempt to rescue us will lose something dear to them." The deeper voice seemed to quote. Jeremy blacked out again.

When Jeremy woke up it was nearly night, he was just walking blindly down the tree, not knowing what he was doing, not knowing what he was looking for. He stumbled, dumbstruck and silent. There was no cheery voice by his side, there was no warmth emanating from his partner in wealth. He was truly alone, only his rage alongside him. He heard the crunch of frozen dirt, the ground was cold, and dead. He looked around, seeing nothing, and kept walking, he knew he would find something eventually.

It was a walk around the tree that finally noted that he found what he was looking for, she was lying there, arms crossed, seeming to sleep. He walked right over to her side, a line from one of his recently read books came to mind. "She'll always be in other moments of time,' but now is time for a funeral. There won't be any 'so it goes' here." He said, just to himself and the mourning woods. he was sitting down next to her body, there was conveniently a pile of leaves and sticks next to him, he stared at her cold, white body. There was a single beam of light, a moonbeam from the heavens, shining down on the area, and it was on her. "I wrote this eulogy for you the first time you… You know, but I was heartbroken when my mother announced that my father would do the eulogy. HE hadn't even been there… Here we go, I suppose. Eliza, or formally known as Elizabeth, was a well mannered young girl, and what happened to her was a tragedy. She will undoubtedly be forgotten among those who she wasn't known well, but she had forward thoughts and creativity to spare, she shone in situations where the only light was a deceiving light. She chose to do things that others wouldn't or couldn't, she wanted to grow up to be a scientist, but never got the chance. She was suppose to change the world, but never got the chance. Her current predicament is unfortunate, but as life seems to point out, death is inescapable. She died of cancer, but to the end she remained happy and hopeful. In her last moments she cried. The first time she had ever done publicly, and she said she was crying because she never got the chance to save a life. I'm sure if she were here today, and here watching, she would be repeating these final words. She had a life short, but perfect, just like she strove to keep her hair, and her record." He said, he started crying after the eulogy, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." He said, shaking his head. While his tears echoed through the forest, he had collected a crowd of various Pokémon, mostly Deerling and Sawsbuck, but there were other Pokémon, two Absols and a Umbreon. There was a legendary watching from a distance, also crying, but no one but the legendary would know.


	26. Chapter 25

The three groups got together, each with their own stories to tell. Two were happy about their returns, the other was left without a happy ending. Brian was coming over at this time, wanting to know of their triumphs.

"Let's start with you four, let's start with some good news." Jordan said, nodding his head, a smile just touching his voice.

"Let's be honest, that's probably for the best… It's good news that we need now." San said, smiling.

"So our mission went well, we bought two Reviver seeds, and went out on a request, not really any good, but it was for a Thunder Stone, we might not have anything to do with it, but we've still got it. If not to use it." Pikachu said, nodding to herself, forgetting that she could evolve with one.

"That's nice, all that's left to do with that stone is to save it." Urist said, smiling, "Nice reward, wonder what you did to get that…" He muttered, noticing that she could evolve.

"Now what about you three?" Cherry asked, "Any tales to tell?"

"Yeah, we faced someone who tried to kill us." Jordan said, shaking his head.

"He had this new power, one that I'm pretty sure has never been seen before…" Urist said.

"He yelled something about Mewtwonite Y… Then changed, he was much faster than I've ever seen, we were hard pressed to beat him." Derrek said, shaking his head. Everyone looked to Jeremy, he was the last one to have any information to give.

"She's… Eliza…" He said, sighing while on the verge of crying. The entire group remained silent, then Brian put it together.

"Oh! Oh… I'm so sorry, if only one of us could have been there to help." He said, thinking about his choice to be a pacifist. Maybe he could have saved her…

The entire group lost color as they figured it out afterwards, they all stood there, Urist no-longer flying, and allowed a dreadful silence to creep. It was quiet for about an hour before anything broke the silence. It took someone from the outside to break it, "Hey, you never accepted your reward! Hold on! I'm truly sorry for what happened, I was planning on giving the request a reward like a Gold Scarf, but instead take this Water Stone. It's a family heirloom, so I don't think I should be giving it to you, but it's the least I could do for the…" The paras didn't finish the sentence, Paras was holding a Water Stone in it's claws.

"Thanks, I'll hold it for him." Brian said, taking it lightly.

"Is this a guild?" Paras asked, shaking his head, "Maybe I'll join after everything is done..."

"That'll be nice, every member is an important addition to the guild." Derrek said, nodding.

"Alright, let's go. San, Cherry, go with Jeremy. He'll need the help more than Pikachu and Gina." Jordan said, "We gotta give it all, we can't lose any Dream Cubes."

"Only two Dream Cubes left, there are three possible places to search. Let's hope that there's two of them in those three places." Derrek said, nodding, "The plan hasn't changed, we must keep going."

"So as a reminder, Jeremy, San, and Cherry will go to Sharpedo Coast…" Pikachu started, San interrupted.

"Might be best if Jeremy and us go to Clear Peak, if it's got ice-types we'd be better off, it it's got steel, we'd still be better off."

"Then We'll take Crusty Crevasse, we might just rock it." Jordan smiled, laughing at his own pun.

"So Me and Gina have Sharpedo Coast then?" Pikachu asked, everyone else nodded, it was time to head out after a nap. It was nearly midnight, and the entirety of the group was exhausted. The night was young-ish, it was almost winter, so the nights were almost three halves larger than the day. They were going to get about eight hours of sleep.

"Good morning, or would be." A familiar voice said to Derrek.

"I suppose, but things are heating up, so it won't be until after my quest." Derrek responded, he knew he was dreaming, but didn't bother looking around.

"Really? That's… Unusual, it shouldn't be going too fast from here. The supposed plotline that is suggested by every book, so if it's going so fast. Then someone's writing it wrong. I suppose that can't be helped though." Shawn said, smiling.

"What are you going on about?" Derrek asked, shaking his head.

"I can't wait for you to allow me back home." Shawn said, sighing.

"Maybe soon, we gotta collect these Dream Cubes. Then defeat who ever is protecting them… Hopefully that will remove the disease…"

"Nothing has really changed in this world, I can't even find anything wrong. There might be some sort of link required between the two, the Dream Cubes here are overflowing…"trailing off, Shawn shook his head.

"That'll be a problem… We might not be able to connect the two worlds." Derrek shook his head, it seemed that this was just a lot of head shaking.

"Maybe it'll open when we collect all of the Dream Cubes? I don't know what to talk about, there's nothing bad coming, on this world at least…" He said, shaking his head, it seemed that the knowledge of what might happen was nil. No one knew of anything that would happen.

Derrek immediately woke up, no warning, no finish to the chat. He sat up, and Jordan was still asleep, no one knew that he was awake, he sighed, shaking his head to wake himself up. The moon was setting, Derrek sat there watching, it glowed a blueish hue, he had always heard of a blue moon, but never saw one that was actually blue. He told himself a story, reading a story that he had already read. It was a classic tale, one of a princess who had no previous wealth, and no previous love, she went to a ball, and found true love. There was no sense of loss on her half, she was to have the perfect ending, not able to find any loss, and being loved by her love, and loving forever. Derrek sighed at this memory, he was promised so much back in his world. Now he had more, but he felt as if he had left so many people down. His heart belonged here, but his mind felt as if he didn't. He was scared, but didn't want to let anyone know about his fears, and desires.

"Derrek? It's me, Urist. How are you?" He asked, hovering just by Derrek's head.

"Not well, I am unsure of what we're doing… It all seems rather… Serendipitous." He muttered, shaking his head.

"I agree, but we've got to keep pushing, we'll see a lot of the patches in those dungeons if we have to collect the Dream Cubes." He stated.

"It will make me feel a lot better if I do see the patches, but it'll also make me worried. I don't like the fears that will be coming along with touching the patches." Derrek sighed. His head hung low, he looked around. "These are going to be the moments I cherish. These quiet moments, these silent moments."

"Yeah, they're really nice. Hey, remember about a month ago, when I first met you?" Urist asked.

"You were panicking about not finding your mother. I remember." Derrek said.

"Yeah, it was… Crazy to put it lightly. I was scared of her, at the time. She was crazy from the patches, those patches make people not be themselves. There's no real escape from this unless we somehow destroy all of the purple. I gotta admit, I'm scared, there's nothing that can stop these patches. No matter how long it takes for them to grow, eventually there is no end to their coverage. Our last hope is to quite literally to collect random things, to hope that something happens. There's nothing that protects us from the purple that we know. There's nothing that prevents the alterations of the mind." He said, his entire body drooped.

"Hey, I understand that feeling, I've gone through that exact same line of logic more than once, back when I was a human, those were the only opportunities I ever got. I learned to push forward, and only fear the completely unknown. Even if you know little, use what you know to create courage." Derrek smiled, remembering the crazy stuff he did.

"Is there anything else you desire to pep-talk me?" Derrek shook his head, "I think that it's very, erm, Cliché? That you have decided to help and protect the world. Think about it, a stranger saves the world? Who ever wrote a story about that?" Urist stated sarcastically.

"There's not much that isn't some sort of cliché when talking about saving the world. It's kinda funny, there's no stories that haven't been told about saving the world. Anything that could be a cliché is one. It goes so fast, and it's so hard, to write a good story, let alone write a real life action into a story." Derrek shook his head.

"I don't know, I've never written a book. I've not read many either. If we do know what will happen, would that change anything you'd do?"

"I think that it wouldn't matter, if it brought about a great guardian, then I would ask questions, or fight, whichever it would allow me to do first." Derrek nodded and shrugged.

"The world needs more people like this. Those willing to alter it, at almost any cost. There's stuff that only happens when people have the guts to change things." Urist said.

"This world needs less, personally, it's all of the people who have the desire, and use it for evil that cause. No one can protect the people who want to harm the rest of the world, for one cannot be protected from themself." Derrek shook his head. Jordan was heard stirring, but no-one else.

"Good morning Jordan, We're just talking." Derrek smiled.

"Understandable, a good team is based off of their connection." Jordan stated.

"What's your opinion of the situation? That's what we spent the time talking about" Urist stated.

"This situation? It's certainly almost unheard of. I can't say I've heard of it, maybe someone else has."

"No, not that, but, maybe more of an opinion of the situation, rather than the actual occurrence." Urist kind of shied.

"Oh, well, I think that this situation is a hard, and trying situation. Other than that I have no opinion." Jordan stated, shaking his head.

"I'll ask the same thing I asked of Derrek, would you change anything if you knew what would happen?" Urist just put out, looking to Derrek.

"Yeah, I would plan accordingly, there would be back-ups to my back-ups. You have no clue how hard I would try and prevent any and all death. I wouldn't change anything that wouldn't need to be changed though. If it works, don't fix it." Jordan answered, "At the same time though, we can't really tell what's in store. The future is really ours to command with the right choices. I can't really tell what's going to happen just looking at it from here. I can tell that this is a fight for the world, and everything in it though." Jordan said, stating his trust of his friends, albeit in a rather roundabout way.

"Any tips as to how we should keep positive?" Urist asked.

"No, it's just the attitude you've got to take." Derrek said.

"Well, you could remember that we're part of your team. That's always a bonus right?" Jordan suggested, "People are starting to wake up, we should get moving."

"That's understandable, we know where we're going, so we better just go." Derrek stated, looking over to the other houses, "Team Mirror might show up later, but they're not really useful at this moment."

"Yeah, no humans on their team. They can't find a dream cube." Urist said, shaking his head.

"Good morning Gina! Let's get a move on! The sooner we move, the sooner we find that Dream Cube." Pikachu yelled, this marked Team Blanket moving outside of the guild, and going to find their Dream Cube.

**Author's Note**

**So, not only am I sorry for all of those I made feel like dirt, but I also got the chapter out late. For some reason, I couldn't write the dialogue for this chapter. I am seriously conflicted about writing that chapter, I feel good about writing a chapter that got people the feelz, but I feel horrible that it was a horrible feeling. Although, there is something to feel good about, I apparently have been over 1000 views, that's notable. Bad news, I didn't check until recently, so it's over 1200 now. Oops.  
><strong>

**Thanks to all of those who have been from chapter 1, thanks for reading if you haven't, every read is nice to see.**


	27. Chapter 26

"This dumb mountain… How high is it?" San asked, shaking his head.

"Don't ask me, if I could fly up it, I would have." Cherry stated, both of them were worried about Jeremy, he refused to speak, and was sad for the entire trip so far. San looked over to Jeremy and Cherry shook her head.

"It's best if we leave him alone for now, he'll heal with time." Cherry said, frowning, "He's been through a lot. We should do this, just to ease his time."

"So wait, there's nothing we can do?" Asked San, tilting his head.

"Not right now, we can at least help him complete his task. It should be simple enough for now. He collects the cube, we move on. We move on until we hit the final wall. Then we let those who can move on, win us the day." Cherry stated, frowning.

"That's…" San started, not able to finish his sentence.

"I know, it makes me feel inadequate too." Cherry shook her head. After noticing that Jeremy was much further ahead, Cherry sped up in order to catch up.

"Trust me, it's just fine, I always feel inadequate when I see you fly, and I'm so scared of it. Inadequacy is only in the eye of a beholder. We're doing our job in this perfectly." San said, shaking his head.

"I know, but time and time again, I wonder if what we're doing will effect the world any more than just sitting around. It seems pretty lifeless when we tin about to collect objects that may or may not help. This ain't no place for no hero after all." Cherry said shaking her wings, it was getting cold, she was starting to worry for San.

"Do you seriously believe in that 'prophecy?" San asked, moving closer to the charizard. The quills on his back shaking.

"Not always, but when things go unusually close to the lines, I start wondering." Cherry said, not noticing San.

"It's really cold, do you mind if I come closer?" San asked, shivering, the temperature was too cold for a ground type. It would have been tough for Team Blanket to push through this.

"Oh, erm, s-sure!" Cherry said, if she was able to blush, she would have. She had more feelings than she admitted to.

"Thanks, it would have been tough to heat up otherwise." San said, moving closer than really necessary.

"N-no problem." Cherry stuttered, embarrassed that her partner was being so forward about the feelings they had.

"Well, if you are done with your affections, can we move forward?" Jeremy said, his voice was colder than the air, it hurt the two emotionally. They cringed, his voice was anger and rage. He muttered under his breath, "I will get revenge on he who caused my sister's death. That bird was a minion, I felt it."

"Alright then." San said, pushing away from Cherry, "Let's move on then."

"Yes, lets." Cherry said, shaking her wings.

"Then why aren't you walking yet?" Jeremy's voice was further away now, the two started running to Jeremy, putting off their feelings for a little while.

* * *

><p>"So wait, it's just us crawling around these waters?" Pikachu asked.<p>

"I'd say so, using this telescope, there doesn't seem to be any Carvanhas. Let alone the named Sharpedo." Gina said, shaking her head.

"That's crazy, it shouldn't happen like that. I have never heard of that, usually these waters are absolutely filled with the Carvanhas and Sharpedos." Pikachu replied, looking to the deep blue seas. The gentle whooshes of waves and wind calming her nerves. Gina instead spent her time thinking of what lies beneath. Gina didn't want this leg of the journey to be disastrous because the other team wouldn't be able to continue their journeys.

"Must be related to our objective, it is unusually timed." Gina said, almost impossible to hear, "It seemed that even a hard mission might turn simple due to the 'virus' in this land."

"I was kind of looking forward to the punishment, I enjoy being tested." Pikachu said, shaking her head.

"That's… Also unusual. Why do you desire this?" Gina asked, tilting her head.

"It's an old tale. No one really want's to hear it." Pikachu wrung her paws, rubbing them and looking away.

"We'll talk about it in the dungeon, but until then, I'll drop it." Gina said, shaking her head.

"You've become very forward. What's this all about?" Pikachu asked.

"I can trust myself with you, we've been spending our time surviving deadly tasks. If I can't trust you, no one can. I'm only shy around those I don't trust." Gina shook her head.

"Remember that we're trying to work through it though." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, yeah." Gina shook her paw at Pikachu, thinking about what Pikachu said to Cherry and San.

"Well, when we get this done and over with I'm sure we can get back to working on it. I can't really delay the dungeon, so let's get it over with." Pikachu sighed, she didn't want to tell the tale.

"You still aren't moving!" Gina yelled. Trying to convince Pikachu to get moving, they argued, Pikachu wasting the time away. "WAIT, why am I arguing with you, we should get moving." Gina said, glaring, Pikachu giggled, she had to wait that much longer before telling her tale.

* * *

><p>"Oh my… That's a deep hole." Jordan said, peering into a hole known as Crusty Crevasse.<p>

"Yeah, I wouldn't fall in. At least not willingly, I might fall in on accident." Urist said.

"We're trying to reach the bottom right?" Derrek asked, shaking his head, he didn't want to make small talk, "It would be better should we just move. If we get the Dream Cube we can swap stories and fears back home. If, and only if, the others get their Dream Cubes as well. Otherwise we're spending our time getting that cube."

"Is it that desperate?" Jordan asked, tilting his head.

"I can't tell, but we should treat it like it is." Derrek responded flatly.

"That's sad, it hurts me that we have to do this so heartlessly. I want to be able to take my time." Jordan replied.

"So do I, but we can spend all the time we want after pushing through this series of events." Derrek looked to the ground and sat down. Jordan looked back down the hole.

"There's so much of the dungeon that we can see. How come we can't see any enemies? Shouldn't it be possible from here?" Jordan asked.

"If I fly down, I should be fine so long as I land back up here… I'll scout it out. We should be okay though…" Urist stated, starting his descent. The flutter of his wings echoed softly off of the walls of the lower depths of the dungeon, but as he went down, he saw nothing that even slightly suggested that there was once intelligent life in these empty halls. He quickly flew up to the top of the hole, and shook his head, "Nothing, there's no one, there aren't any items either…"

"We should be quiet the entire time then. Don't want to risk any sort of noise waking the dungeon." Derrek said.

"Waking the dungeon?" Jordan asked, "Don't be absurd!" Urist started laughing.

"But… IF it was possible we should avoid it, as it seems the dungeon is in a sort of dormant state, right?" Derrek replied, Urist fell over in laughter.

"If it was possible, then yes, there's no way in this life, or any other, I'd want that happening." Urist literally cannot stop laughing, his laughing could be heard up and down the dungeon. So much for the dungeon being awoken.

"Let's move, I don't really care about silence now." Derrek glared at Urist, now quieting his laughter.

"Yeah, let's I had a good laugh!" Urist kept giggling. Derrek growled, his anger echoed throughout the dungeon.

"Don't find it funny, you need to stop. You went directly against our leader's wishes! Although I must say, stupid as they were." Jordan shook his head after speaking.

Derrek started the adventure walking into the Mystery Dungeon. It was dusty and dry, but not unbearable. The air smelt finely of ground eggs, and burnt bread, but it was only a hint. The earth around their feet were hard along the well traveled paths through the center of the rooms, but soft the moment they stepped off of the well trodden paths. It was almost as if the paths were solidified by people walking on them. This dungeon was historically a rock-type, but no such Pokémon were to be found. There was an ominous feeling, just a hint, but noticeable. This place was like Flower Meadows, it was dead. Derrek shook his head and moved forward, this world had some dark twists hidden beneath it's thin veils. The lighting from the hole in the center proved to be a gracious offering from whichever gods made this place, as it would have been difficult to see for Urist and Jordan otherwise. The group remained completely silent, there was an air to this place, one that breathed do not disturb. The monsters that would be here know that the bottom floor has a guardian, a particularly tough one. The group would have to fight it, as it is the guardian of the Dream Cube. Those are quite rare, the other three had already been defeated. By the first heroes who needed to collect those, no less. This one was spared by them because he just gave them the desired object. This time he will not, his heart was steeled this time.

"So how long will it be? I mean to the bottom?" Urist asked, shortly after entering the long forgotten corridors.

"Anywhere between three and fifteen floors. You can't always tell, but something itches me that this one is going to be strange." Derrek shook his head, almost desiring something else. He feared that the more this happened, the less they should try to bother with this.

"Yeah I can feel it too, let's just get to the Final Floor and get this over with." Jordan was constantly looking over his shoulder fearing that the next step would be his last.

"So if the next floor is the last, we just don't question and move on?" Urist asked.

"Yeah, let's move." Jordan said, shaking his head. They picked up the pace, a sense of pain pierced the rest of the group, but Derrek remained unaffected. The stairs were right there, it was a common sight and Derrek recognized the seemingly perfect ratio on the bricks along the side wall.

"Who dare enters my asylum?" A vaguely familiar voice said, causing a shiver down all of the friends' spines, it was protective of whatever treasure it held.

"Team Blanket, all we desire is that of which is held on the bottom floor of this dungeon, we mean no harm!" Jordan cried out, they only heard the voice, never actually saw the user.

"Really? Well you're here, and you shan't escape with my sheltered prize!" The now strikingly feminine voice yelled, almost motherly in protection.

"We need it for our quest! We must take it for the good of the region! Nay, might I even say the world?" Jordan yelled, making him sound like a cliché.

"For if we don't do it who might! I've heard that gist before, and it was a poor one. Last ones who took this used it only for their own betterment! En garde!" The voice yelled, flying overhead. The sudden speed made them duck as the wind whooshed over them. When Urist looked back up he noticed a familiar flygon, in fact it was his mother, Urist gasped.

"MOM! It's me! Just give us the Dream Cube! It's okay! Trust us!" Urist cried.

"No, this is my job. I just took a small break when I had you! I must not relieve my duties again!" His mother cried, her sorrow was obvious, she didn't want to fight her child.

"Fine, I'm sorry. We must do this." Urist sight, "Mother, I'm SORRY!"

**Author's****Note**

Well, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm just gonna write the fight later, I have spent too much time writing this chapter as is. Thanks for every read, this chapter just broke page 100. Or so, I may have written a few chapters just offline. ;-) Don't worry, I'll make sure some of the next chapter is about the other two people.


	28. Chapter 27

The fight had begun. It was time to push the envelope, even though not all of them wanted to. Urist felt betrayed, his mother was refusing him of her love. He was sad, and angry, his heart said to not attack, to try and reason. His mind told him the only way was to knock her out. He was torn between his mother and the world, but his friends needed him to pick the right side. He witnessed as his friends ducked, and jumped to avoid his mother's brutal swings. The person he loved, but could he risk the entire world for her? "No…" Urist said, crying softly. His mother heard her, but she didn't want to register, she didn't want to recognize the pain she was causing her only son.

"Help us! We're having a hard time hitting her! She's too fast!" Jordan yelled. Just barely dodging the most recent swipe from the flygon.

"I've been hitting her every now and then, but it isn't enough! We need you!" Derrek yelled, Urist seemed to be in pain over his current choice he had to make.

"Forgive me mother…" Urist said, quieting off, almost as if he had more to say… he heard a bang, and the world around him shattered.

* * *

><p>"So we're climbing this mountain, and not a thing has been attacking us." Cherry said, "Why not? They should have recognized we were here." Cherry asked, there was a blizzard. Visibility was all time low, the snow was making it hard to tell which direction to go, but Cherry and Jeremy were keeping warm because of their fiery blood. San was keeping closer to Cherry, but not close enough for any intimacy, not after Jeremy's ratting them out.<p>

"Maybe it's because of the snowstorm?" San responded, pointing to all the surrounding area. It was hard to see five feet, the snowstorm was less of a blizzard, and more of a heavy windstorm. It wasn't actually snowing, it was picking up the snow, and moving it around. There was little to no ground snow in many places. The ascent was easy, except for the blistering winds.

"Well, I know one thing about this storm, its preventing us from assessing our height, and how much further we must climb. If only we had some sort of weather orb…" Cherry replied. Her posture was one of being bothered, and being annoyed, but it wasn't from any of her current surroundings, in fact, San held the same posture. Jeremy could feel what they could tenfold, he felt every distress of the dungeon due to the Dream Cube at it's peak. It didn't just scratch him, it drove him deeper into his sorrows and his rage. He couldn't tell if he was doing anything right, but he knew that the future of this world was dependent on if he could get the object at the top of this snowblown mountain.

"We just have to keep moving, watch out though, the ground is very…" He started, trying to think of the adjective that would best describe the weak glacier that they were walking on, "fragile." The rest of the group gasped, it was the first real time he had spoken to them on the journey. They knew his sorrow was large, but that there wasn't much to do about it, he had just lost his sister, one he had spent his childhood with, one he blamed her death on himself. He didn't feel like he was, but subconsciously he was, and it showed.

"Alright. Hey, do you think we could find some ancient Pokémon fossils? Those tend to go for a huge amount, I'd like to know more of the history of this world though. With all of it's weird history and previous heroes." Cherry said, looking at the rest of her group, she saw Jeremy confused, and responded, "Let's tell you about it when we get back. The world is kind of crazy with it's history. Plus there's more people are learning every day. Making it even crazier. There's so much to learn, my first idea for a job was actually to be a historian."

"And why would you care?" Jeremy asked, refraining from asking a rude question along similar lines.

"Well, when I was a young girl, everybody was talking about this huge archeological dig site found nearby, something of a village of times gone past. That wasn't what interested me, no, what interested me was the tales of the so called heroes, being unearthed," San snickered at her pun, "every day." She finished, shaking her head.

"Really? Give me one for example then." San said, testing her memory, she used to brag about all of this earlier in both of their lives.

"Well, let me tell you a story…" _**And so she told the story of Explorers of Time.**_

"Wow, that happened here? In this world?" Jeremy asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, one hundred percent. It's cool." San said, "Rumors are that if you go to Sharpedo Bluff, you can see the ghost of the two heroes."

"I wouldn't mind meeting them, ghosts or no." Cherry said, smiling sadly.

"Well if the Dream Cubes save the world, you'll know way more heroes." San stated.

"Yes, that's so important." Cherry muttered sarcastically.

"More important than you think. You'll be better off knowing recent heroes than the heroes of the past." San replied, Jeremy thought of his sister, they used to bicker about small stuff like this, but were inseparable. It hurt him to remember his past, especially since he's seen his sister die twice.

"We should get moving, it'll be almost time. To reach the top, that is, we should get going." Jeremy jumbled up his words. He was in obvious pain, his face and shoulders slumped the more he thought about his deceased sister. He was about to cry, he wants to believe that she wasn't gone this time.

"Alright, I respect your decision. There's very little to be done. If we make it to the top, then we can get back as soon as possible. It'd be pretty nice to know if we're gonna get one now, but I can't think of how disheartening it would be to go all this way for no Dream Cube. Just think, of the stress of climbing a mountain, descending a giant crevasse, or swimming to the bottom of the sea, only for you to be forced to return empty handed. It'd be devastating, spending all that time exploring, only to be forced to turn around, and restart somewhere else. Luckily we have other people to search the other dungeons." Cherry said, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Cherry, mouth control." San said, shaking his head.

"WHAT? Oops. My apologies. I've been mostly silent to those who I don't know. Usually we're alone, but now that you're here, San's been telling me to keep my mouth closer to my chest."

"No problem, it distracts me from… Well." Jeremy said, he sighed.

"Ah, well, are you okay exploring so soon?" San asked, it the other day ago, San was seriously scared for Jeremy.

"Yeah, if it has to do with saving the world, then I'd have to, if I wanted to or no. This will help me avenge her." Jeremy said, muttering under his breath he continued, "And get me revenge."

"Good, it'll be important to keep that in mind." Cherry said, nodding to herself, "Denial and shock don't help with saving the world."

"Yeah, good to know that you've got enough strength to withhold the pain, just be sure to let it out eventually." San said, basically telling Jeremy it was okay to cry.

"Yeah, I will. I need to do my part though." The final set of stairs led up, the peak was small and looked like it should have been guarded.

"I see it! There's a Dream Cube! Let's go!" Jeremy cried, just topping the last stair.

"We can't where is it?" San cried, looking around they saw nothing, it was unusual, but as to be expected. Jeremy was seen reaching out to grab something.

"I've got it now. It's in my hand, see it?" Jeremy said, Cherry looked to his wing, he held it out almost as if he was showing her something. Then the Dream Cube materialized from one end to another, the pink materializing and spreading out to a cube that could be held on his wing.

"How heavy is that? Its size implies that you shouldn't be able to hold it!" San cried, staring in disbelief.

"It's almost as if it isn't there. I can't even feel it." Jeremy said, slightly confused, "It's just so unusual I'd expect it to have an actual weight, but it only has enough to hold in my wing without floating off."

"Really? Can I?" Cherry asked, reaching out her paw.

"No, I think we should just go back." San said, swatting her paw.

"Alright, let's go." All three held out their badges, and warped back home.

* * *

><p>"So we're getting close to the bottom, right? I mean, we've been destroying the enemies, and it's been amazing how fast we've been crawling this dungeon." Pikachu said, smiling to her partner. "So Gina, we're taking on the world, and we won't even know that this is the right dungeon. It seemed that the world here would be one worth fighting for."<p>

"Why do you doubt that it is? You didn't live growing up in the world I did. Why do you think that it would have no good reason to defend this world?" Gina asked, looking around at the world.

"It's my past, I must apologize, but I treat every experience the same way." Pikachu muttered, "Let's keep moving, we should be right there." Gina shook her head, knowing that something was irritating her partner. She left it alone, it was time to move on. They were close to the bottom, they knew it. There was no guardian, so there would be no great fight. There was a great gem waiting at the bottom of the area, it'd be great for later, its an expensive gem, and there would be a great sell had they actually retrieved it.

"There's nothing here?" Gina asked, kind of disappointed.

"Don't be asking me that, you're the human here." Pikachu stated outright, shaking her head, and her tail swinging behind her.

"Yeah, nothing. No cube, no dreaming. There's the crystal there, but we shouldn't bring it back." Gina replied.

"Really? Huh, let's warp back then. Maybe some others were there first, and already had one." Pikachu said, holding out her badge.

"Team Opposites, AWAY!" Gina yelled, as her badge had warped her and her partner away.

**Author's Note**

**Well, I'm sorry that this one is shorter, and that I left Team Blanket on a cliffhanger. I was going to shift the battling from a concentration on hits, to one more focused on blocking and dodging, so I'm planning out how I'm going to do the next battle. If you feel betrayed that there are so few words, then I really really really really really** **really really** **really really** **really really** **really really** **really really** **really really** **really really really really** **really really** **really really** **really really** **really really** **really really am sorry. Have a nice week. I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 28

Jordan was rolling backwards to avoid a swipe from the Flygon. Derrek witnessed the power of someone who had to fight for her life, she was constantly pushing her attacks, as shown by the ferocity in her attacks. Her swings and mental attacks were going to be horribly disabling had they hit. She was able to dodge one or two people's worth of attacks, but not three, three is a good number for combat. Derrek had to roll out of the way of her swing at him, she had impaled the ground beside him with her wing. he staggered his step before launching into a Fury Swipes, she had blocked her face with her wings, so he had instead gone for her belly with his swinging. It was the first good hit on her, by anyone, so she hadn't really been affected by it. Derrek had motioned for Jordan to jump off of his back, Jordan did so then smashed the flygon using a Metal Claw. She blocked quickly, and Derrek went in for a Night Slash, she couldn't block something like that, but she could start blocking them from being close to the other fighting her. She immediately did so, using her wings as a buffer between her two foes. Derrek cried out to the now unconscious Urist, "HEY, WAKE UP!"

"Don't bother, its not happening! We've been trying for nearly fifteen minutes, if he isn't awake now, he's not waking up!" Jordan yelled, seeing that it would be near impossible to deal damage, now that they were forcibly separated, they couldn't team up.

* * *

><p>"Come on, it's not that likely that only they made it back with one. They're probably working hard, and getting the last one. There's no other place for it to be, there are no other dungeons for it." Pikachu said, "We've not seen Team Blanket finish their assignment. If they don't bring home a cube, then we can panic. Otherwise we're completely fine, trust them."<p>

"I do, but something seems unusual. With how we made it back almost instantly, I'd think that there's something massively bad with this. Maybe they ran into some sort of protector? I'd hope that it is something simple that they have to do, and not anything that's hard on them." Cherry said, "We need these things." Pikachu crossed her arms.

"If you can hear us, even if it isn't possible, please…"

* * *

><p>"Come back safely." Urist heard, he recognized that it was someone he had heard before, but he didn't remember who it was. He looked around and saw nothing, and he felt unnerved.<p>

"I will do everything in my power." Urist said, he knew he was asleep, or unconscious, or something, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was stuck here, but he was determined he would find a way out. He couldn't think about why he was in there, he didn't care.

He thought, "Maybe if I can release enough power into this place it'll release me." Thinking this to be true, he started expending his energy in attacks into the ethereal wall of the prison. He used a myriad of attacks, before finally using one of his newer attacks, he had just gotten it. This attack shattered the invisible prison, it released him to help his friends.

"Hey! Welcome back! Now could you please help us?" Jordan said, screaming the help us part.

"Although we need the help, you don't need to yell at him. Could you attack her while she's open?" Derrek asked, trying to get around the flygon's wing. Urist shook his head, he opened up with a Dragon Breath, his mother had no means of blocking his attack, and took it straight to the face. Derrek yelled aloud, "NICE! That was the second good hit we've gotten in now! Keep going!" The battle went quickly from there, whoever she blocked would leave her open to the third attacking her. When she attacked the three would just get underground, and she couldn't really touch them, or they would use a move to deflect the attack, it was a losing battle for the defender of the Dream Cube.

She knew that she would lose. "Stop! I yield! Just take it, it is in the back corner. All I ask of you, is that it isn't abused."

"We won't, we're going to use it to protect the region. I'm sorry we had to fight, we'll return it after we're done. I promise." Jordan said, looking to behind her, only Derrek could see it, but Jordan still tried.

"Alright, we've got it, let's go." Derrek said, coldly. Derrek shivered, something unnerved him in this area.

"I won't see you when you return it." She said, "Be careful, and make sure that the Cube returns to where it was resting."

"We'll do that." Derrek said, holding up his badge.

"Bye now, I love you Mom!" Urist said, waving.

"Goodbye! I'll miss you, even though we fought, it was nice seeing you!" Flygon yelled, and Team Blanket returned back to the guild. Flygon cried, she was not going to be able to see her child ever again.

* * *

><p>"That should be the last one. We're home!" Derrek yelled, the rest were on the opposite side of the camp.<p>

"Thank goodness. You have it right?" Gina yelled, shaking her head.

"Yeah! That makes all four right?" Jordan shouted, Gina just nodded, "Great! Now what? Jeez, look at the time! We should go to bed" Looking at the time, it was almost dark. When Jordan voiced his lack of a plan, everyone shook their heads or shrugged.

"Goodnight!" Cherry yelled, walking off towards town with San.

"So much unusuality, Goodnight?" Someone said, off in the distance.

"We're tired, if you're interested, then go ahead and come back tomorrow." Derrek yelled, glaring in the general direction of the voice.

"Right then, we'll do so. See yah tomorrow." A different voice said, it sounded unlike any voice heard before.

"Well, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Urist said to everyone, as they headed their separate ways into the night.

* * *

><p>He was falling, again, his life was about to be over, he was about to go splat. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Hey! We'll be here to catch you! You'll be fine!" Derrek heard, he opened his eyes to see his two team members, Urist and Jordan waiting at the bottom of the fall, this would hurt them should he not slow down.<p>

"NO, get away! You'll get crushed!" Derrek yelled, motioning for them to get out of the way.

"We'll catch you! Trust us!" Urist replied, insistent.

"And if you don't? If you can't stop me?" Derrek asked, he was getting closer to the ground now, he was starting to be afraid for his friends, he knew they couldn't.

"Then we'll let it happen, just let us try!" Jordan said, fore-legs out in preparation to catch Derrek. Derrek was going close to the ground, it was now or never.

Light enveloped the area, the sudden change in surrounding had startled him, "Sorry about not being here sooner, I was a little… hung up." The voice said, it was the one that desired to be his protector, "I see that you've gotten the dream cubes." Derrek just nodded, She immediately replied, "Next, you must get it to my master's tower, its in the middle of the region, atop of what is now Ragnarok Mountain, go, and save the world."

The light faded and he was on the ground next to his friends, watching someone he didn't recognize fall. "Please! Catch me! I don't want to die!" The voice cried, vaguely familiar.

"Jordan, Urist, get me up on that wall, so I can jump to catch him." Derrek barked, the two of them used earthquake and launched Derrek up onto the wall. Before jumping off of the wall, Derrek braced for a hard hit, from what he remembered, it would hurt to do this, but it could save the stranger's life. The cliffside crunched as he jumped, the air seemed to move out of the way as Derrek neared the falling man. There was a strange sound as Derrek collided with the stranger. It sounded as if it would hurt, but no pain was given to either party.

"Thank you, now I've got a date to make with someone that I promised, long, long time ago. My work is almost done." The voice said, looking up to the sun.

"Good luck." Urist said, nodding.

"Thanks." He said, the dream fading away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, now you must go and fight for this region, your time will save the world." A voice said, "Ragnarok Mountain is your final destination." Gina tilted her head.<p>

"Where's that?" She asked, scratching her head.

"In the center…" The voice replied.

"Welcome back! Work's fine, we're on schedule." An employee said, smiling to Gina.

"Good, great job David-kohai. Keep an eye out for slacking." Gina said, smiling.

"Yessir!"

"Welcome! What's your commands?" Another employee asked.

"Nothing, just keep doing the good work." Gina smiled wider. This was her dream, a bunch of people being happy, together, working well.

* * *

><p>It was dark, it was cold, a faint tune could be heard. Familiar to so few, it was an extremely niche tune. It was a tune that signified his connection to his sister. It was so quiet that it almost couldn't be heard. "Sis…" He sighed, he was so sad, he showed anger, but what he really held was more regret than anyone should have. He desired to free himself from the pains, but he knew that this time, this time was the time she couldn't come back. Every time he would hear that song, he always felt sorrow. "I'm sorry, I should have been able to…" He nearly cried, but he knew now wasn't the time. He knew that he had to release his longing of her.<p>

"I'm sorry." Someone said, he didn't care, he had heard it too many times.

"I DON'T CARE. You don't understand." Jeremy yelled, punching the person in the face, it had become habit. So much had hurt him, so much had happened.

"Fine then, I extended my sympathy, now get out of here. Leave, you aren't wanted." The voice said, pushing Jeremy out. It didn't matter, it was just the same either way, he was hurt, and would be hurt.

"His heart, only left room for pain." Jeremy muttered, talking about himself.

"So wait, how do you plan on escaping this world, if you can't finish your mission?" A voice asked, it hit Jeremy to the core, he wanted to escape, but never told anyone.

"I… I don't know. I was hoping that it would sort itself." Jeremy stuttered.

"Really? It would? Doubtful, you can get out if only you follow through with this."

"But, but…" Jeremy stuttered more, he was sad, and afraid.

"Listen, you're pretty determined, but you can't get out on determination alone, you must find a path that isn't determination alone."

"I know, I don't know, I just want to leave."

"It's not that easy. You must work for your desires."

"Why am I the one stuck here? All I wanted was to find my way, and now its impossible."

"Follow the others, you'll find your way out. Trust them, and you'll be rewarded." The voice said, it seemed to fade.

* * *

><p>Clickity clack, tick, tick, tick. Brian was having a hard time thinking, his job was peaceful, but he didn't want it. It only seemed to bore him. He swore off of violence ever since he saw someone young die, if he got out of the war. Now he's regretting every choice before the war, after, and during it. He didn't know it would be so tough at a desk job. He did not want anything near to a job that hurt people, and thought this desk job would do. He was a bit rash, and rushed into the new position. His heart wasn't in it, something was different compared to his previous desk job. "Hey, you working? You've already met your quota, take the rest of the day off. On me." His boss said, smiling slightly. Brian always met his quota, he never had a problem meeting it because he was used to more.<p>

"Yes sir," Brian said, then sighed, "I'll be at the bar."

"Go ahead, we won't need you though. I wish you luck in finding whatever you are searching for."

"Thanks sir." Brian started walking, he grabbed his stuff from a rack near the front door, then left the building.

"You want this?" A voice asked, "Are you sure that such a thing is your desire?"

"No, but its the only thing. I can't go near fighting, not again." Brian said, looking about.

"But you want it here?"

"What do you mean?" Brian looked right at the voice, a young girl, bright blue hair, but pure white eyes.

"Well, there's so many other places to work… Why here?" The girl asked, her hair flipping over her shoulder as she turned away.

"What other places? Other towns? It'd be the same, Other countries would be the same too, there's so little difference in this world, language, or culture, or people, they're all the same at their core. Everyone's the same at their core."

"Oh really? If it were different would you be happier?" The girl asked.

"I doubt it. There's just nothing…"

"Go with them tomorrow. You won't regret it." She said, disappearing. Just like that, everything disappeared.

**Author's** Note

**The fight scene was a pain to write, everything else went easily, I wish I was better at writing fight scenes. It'd make so much more of what little skills I have. Have a happy Easter! I unfortunately won't have a post that day. Maybe I'll write a special, have it take place somewhere before this huge hubbub.**

**Post author's note**

**Surgery. Just Surgery... Currently I'm shivering at the thought of seeing the afflicted area.**

**Post-Post author's note**

**There's gonna be a long hiatus until I finish this story. Many apologies, but for now, I feel like thanking all of those who have followed and favorite'd. This will be a couple weeks, if not months. Sorry for taking so long!**


End file.
